


Veronica's Creek

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Dawson's Creek, Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Triggers, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Veronica spends her senior year in Capeside.Season 2 of VM, Season 4 of DC.This is an updated version of "Nothing Like The Movies". It's been reformatted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labroussard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labroussard/gifts).



> Gifted to my number one cheerleader and confidant. She requested this and has sat patiently by as I let it sit for nearly a year. She's the best, guys and she deserves all the gifts. 
> 
> Couple Notes  
> First, I would like to thank you for clicking on a story that I already started and left to sit. Good news, I have this one planned out completely and it's been my number one for a while now. I have every intention of finishing it. 
> 
> Second, this follows the events in DC season 4 pretty closely. I use episodes and include Veronica into those situations. Obviously, there's some spoilers for DC if you haven't seen it. Because this story is told completely in Veronica's point of view, there's still plenty of things to discover if you still want to watch DC.
> 
> Third, there'll be a couple chapters (2 so far) that will require Trigger Warnings. I will post them in Author Notes with mild spoilers of why the warning is needed. I'm confident that you can skip either of those chapters and still figure out what happened enough to not fall behind, if you choose to keep reading. If you need a summary of either chapter, I'll be happy to send one via DM on Twitter or email, just let me know. The warnings are probably an extreme reaction, but I've posted things before and without a warning and felt bad when people scream that they needed them. I would rather not upset people with triggers.
> 
> Fourth, I'm proud of this story and how I'm combining two worlds. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Dad! I don't want to go all the way across the country! We don't run away. It's not in our blood!” Veronica's eyes watched her father's closely. He was tense, she read that easily enough. He was scared and she didn't blame him. He was protective, which she adored and hated at the same time. The world of Neptune, CA had changed dramatically in the last few days and Keith was close to panicking.

 

“Veronica, you will stay with your aunt and uncle until this Aaron Echolls thing is taken care of properly. He tried to kill you and you know he'll be out on bail. I can't risk it. I won't lose you.” Keith's voice wavered as he got emotional.

 

Veronica sighed and nodded, admitting defeat to save her father from a breakdown. “Alright, but I'm not going to be shipped off in the middle of the night. I'm going to have a chance to say goodbye to my friends and to Logan, who, by the way, is now going to be alone.”

 

“Tell Logan he can come over any time and we'll watch a game. I'll be lonely without you around too.” Keith pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. “But, your safety is my priority.”

 

Veronica nodded against her father's chest and hugged him back. “I know, Pops.” She sighed and pulled back slowly. “How long will I be exiled?”

 

“We'll know more when the trial starts.” Keith looked down at Veronica with sad eyes. “You might be graduating out there.”

 

Veronica's jaw dropped in shock. “A year? Dad! This is-”

 

“What's best.” Keith finished for her. “Gail is looking forward to seeing you. And you'll get to spend time with your cousin.”

 

Veronica wanted to cry. She had finally gotten in a good place with Logan and school. She had solved Lilly's murder and now was being sent away as her reward. She would be the first to admit that a loose Aaron Echolls was a dangerous thing. She had a couple days before he would be released. She had hoped to come up with a better plan of protection, but it honestly was her best bet. Her conversation with Logan about why she would be spending her senior year in Massachusetts was something that she dreaded. But, she couldn't just leave him. He deserved to be told.

 

She went to her room to pack while her father made the arrangements. She would be leaving the next evening. She had a single day to enjoy California until the trial of the decade started and she could finally come home. She knew she would need winter clothing, but she didn't really have any. She would have to buy some. She packed up her laptop and a few pictures. One of the fab four, one with Wallace and Mac, one with her father, opting that one over one with her mother included, and finally one with Logan taken recently. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text.

 

V: _Got plans tonight?_

 

The reply was quick.

 

L: _Do now. Meet me?_

 

Veronica smiled that sweet, shy smile she reserved for Logan.

 

V: _Anywhere._

 

He instructed her to the marina and Veronica drove off in a hurry. She didn't want to wait to spend some time with him, especially when she was unsure when she would see him again. She rushed to find the right slip. When she saw him standing up, smiling down at her with relief on his face, she felt herself melting into a puddle. She walked closer and gave him a raised brow. “Permission to board?”

 

He chuckled softly and nodded. “Granted.” He held out a hand and helped her onto the rocking boat. He pouted though, seeing her burns and bruises left by his father. He gently caressed his thumb over the one of her cheek. “You ok?”

 

Veronica nodded. “I'm fine. My dad is too.” She looked away. She didn't want to talk about Aaron. Not yet. She noticed the luxury of the small vessel and remembered their first planned date. “This is the boat you wanted to take me out on before, right?”

 

Logan released her face and nodded. “Yea, before you stood me up.” He smirked slightly. She was happy to see it. She wanted to have a good time tonight.

 

“I had good reasons. I was wrong, but I thought I had good reasons.” She smirked back. She set her bag down and looked up at him. “Anything I can do to help?”

 

“Anything?” He grinned wider and wrapped his arms around her form and held her closer to him. “I have some options.” He leaned down and gently kissed her. He smoothed her hair back from her face and held her head in place while his lips tenderly touched hers.

 

Veronica moaned softly and leaned into him. “I'm going to miss this.” She blinked. She hadn't meant to say it. Not yet. She felt his hands fall away from her and watched him take a step back.

 

“Going somewhere?” His voice was trying to hold onto the humor they just had, but she heard the pain laced in it.

 

Veronica looked down and nodded. “My dad is sending me away for a while. He's scared your dad will hurt me once he's released on bond.”

 

Logan took her hand and brought it to his mouth. “Good.”

 

That certainly wasn't what she had expected. She looked up at him and blinked, shocked to see his smile. “What?”

 

“I'm glad your dad realizes how dangerous my dad is and is taking actions to protect you. I can't, not with his money.” He meant Aaron's money. He didn't have any of his own. “I'm sure the fight with him proved how reckless and insane he is, but he can be worse. Take my word on it.” He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “I'm not even sure I want to know where you'll be. He might be willing to torture it out of me.”

 

Veronica stared up at him, her lips parted. She couldn't believe his words. She expected them from her own father, or even Wallace. But, Logan seemed truly happy to not see her for a year. “I might not be back until the trial.”

 

Logan nodded and pulled her closer for a hug. He kissed her head. “Then we should focus on enjoying tonight.”

 

“I agree.” Veronica started. “But, I'll be honest, this is not the response I expected.”

 

“If I could run away from Aaron, I would have years ago. I don't blame anyone for doing it.” He kissed her nose. “And, I want you to be safe. So, we'll talk on the phone? Email?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Sure.”

 

“I don't want to, but it would make sense to break up. I mean, a year in high school is a long time, and I'm sure you will want to be social, wherever you are. So, just don't tell me about them, but date, casually.” He sat down and pulled her down on his lap so her legs straddled his thighs.

 

“You are dumping me?” Veronica watched him closely. She was having troubling keeping up with his train of thought. She was hurt and confused. She thought that now that Lilly's murdered was arrested, they could put their troubles behind them. She was willing to wait out the trial, and she could, as long as she had him. But, to hear him speak about dating other people, it made her heart ache.

 

“Well, yes, but I want to remain close. I want to keep in contact and not worry about you.” Logan rubbed her arms gently. “I don't want you to give up dances, hell, prom, because we aren't together physically.”

 

“So, who are you taking to prom?” Veronica asked with only a little bile in her throat.

 

“No one. I will be sitting here, being miserable without you.” He leaned back against the seat. “When the trial starts up, we'll be together again, if you are single.” He pouted a bit. “This is like when high school sweethearts go off to different colleges. How many of them stay together? I just, I just can't lose you from my life completely. I would rather regress to friends again than suffer from one of us, probably me to be honest, fucking up. Just, don't be mad. Just, leave and be safe and keep in contact.” He pushed himself forward and ducked his head into the crook of her neck, holding her close and breathing her in.

 

Veronica sat there, her hands slowly reaching up and hugging him to her. He was so desperate for love, clinging to her and pushing her away at the same time, all trying to protect her from something he needed protection from more. She let out a soft breath. “Alright.” She wanted to fight for them, the couple who survived whatever was thrown at them, but she didn't want to fight tonight. “We still have tonight. We are still together tonight.”

 

He straightened a bit and nodded. His features were soft, making him look younger than his seventeen hard years. His eyes were moist with tears, but they didn't fall. He looked at her with love and sadness, which she didn't doubt she was mirroring back with her own eyes. He cupped her face and gently kissed her again.

 

 

Veronica got off the plane and grabbed her two carry-on bags. She headed towards the baggage claim to retrieve her additional large bag. She spotted her Uncle Mitch standing near a conveyor belt. She juggled her bags on her shoulders before walking right up to him and stopping. She smiled brightly. “Come here often?”

 

Mitch blinked and looked down at her before releasing a laugh from deep in his chest. He quickly and fiercely hugged Veronica to him. “Roni! Welcome back to Capeside!”

 

“There is no way that's Veronica. She's wearing biker boots.” A petite brunette woman said from behind Mitch.

 

Veronica hugged her uncle before looking around him to grin at her aunt. “Gail! You two look amazing!” She hugged her aunt tightly. She always loved her aunt. She felt that Gail was a better female role model than anyone else she knew, certainly more than her own mother. “I'm not going to be expected to join a gym, am I?”

 

Gail laughed and shook her head. She leaned back and inspected the bruise on Veronica's cheek. “Nah, but perhaps some self defense classes?” She hugged Veronica again. “I'm so glad you are safe.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Me too.”

 

“So, how many bags?” Mitch graciously changed the subject with a clap of his hands. He turned to look around the large, busy room. “I think this is where your bags will come.”

 

“Just one. Giant aqua monster of a bag.” Veronica grinned and let Gail keep an arm around her. “I'm going to have to go shopping for winter stuff when it gets colder. Southern California doesn't sell winter coats.” She grinned.

 

“Honey, we'll make sure you are covered and comfortable. How's your dad?” Gail asked softly.

 

“Good. Healing well. He's going to be fine. Mom took a big check we got though, so I'm sure the divorce is coming. On top of the Aaron thing, it's stressful.” Veronica sighed with a shrug. Gail was family. It was alright to talk to her about her real life. She didn't have to fake it or hide it. Keith probably already shared it all anyway.

 

Gail nodded, confirming Veronica's suspicions. “Well, maybe you being here will give him a chance to grieve his marriage. And you can move on too without reminders.”

 

“Right. Totally healthy for a kid of a divorcing parents to move in with people who were divorced but got remarried.” Veronica smirked. “No hopes to be gotten here.”

  
Mitch and Gail pouted a bit.

 

“It's ok, guys. I'm alright. It's for the best that they divorce. My mom isn't healthy for me or my dad.” Veronica smiled sadly at them.

 

The conveyor belt began to move and the three of them turned to wait for the large aqua bag.

 

 

The trio drove through the peaceful countryside and arrived at the large two-story house on the creek. It reminded Veronica of a sitcom house, purely there to make the viewers believe the inside was where a perfect family lived. She knew her aunt and uncle had marital problems, but she had rarely seen two people more in love. She knew her cousin was well-behaved, if a little odd. As she was lead inside the home, she realized it was perfect. The house was spotless and she wondered if she was worthy of the super clean that happens when family visits. She noticed a well stocked refrigerator and pantry when they offered snacks or drinks. But, Veronica wanted to get settled before invading their pretty community spaces. She was lead up to a staircase that she knew would be wrapped in garland around the holidays. She walked down the hall and noticed the closed door across from her room. She heard voices coming from inside. She set her bags down and followed Gail to the door. Gail knocked and cracked the door open.

 

“Dawson, honey, your cousin is here.” Gail smiled and reached back to highlight Veronica standing in the hall.

 

“Roni!” Dawson, though much taller than she remembered, jumped up from the bed and rushed the petite blonde girl. He hugged her tightly and smiled down at her. “You look-” He stopped, noticing the bruises on her face. “In recovery.”

 

Veronica nodded and offered a smile. “I'm fine. Really.” She knew she looked worse than she felt. She was already tired of the pitiful looks. She looked into the room a bit more, noticing three teens lounging in her cousin's bedroom. She tilted her head a bit. “Do I have more cousins?”

 

A tall brunette boy stood and offered a hand. “Jack McPhee.” He pointed to the bed where a blonde remained laying with her head at the foot of the bed. “Jen Lindley.” He points to a blonde sitting with her legs crossed in the desk chair. “My sister, Andie.”

 

“Whoa. Blondes everywhere.” Veronica chuckled. “Didn't you used to hang with brown haired people?”

 

Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head to Veronica, a clear sign of avoidance.

 

“I used to.” Dawson shrugged. “Jack is the token brunette.”

 

“Cool. Children of the Corn making a comeback.” Veronica smirked.

 

“Don't call it a comeback.” Jen mumbled.

 

Veronica looked down at Jen and smiled down at her. “You look familiar.”

 

“Jen is Mrs. Ryan's granddaughter, from next door.” Gail explained. “She might have been here some summer you visited before.”

 

“Oh yea!” Jen's face brightened up. “California cousin, right?”

 

“Yea.” Veronica nodded. “New York granddaughter?”

 

Jen nodded. “How's Cali?”

 

“Sunny. New York?” Veronica volleyed.

 

“I moved here last year. Haven't been back.” Jen shrugged and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

 

“Well, the fact you are still alive is reassuring for me.” Veronica grinned. She was trying to remain friendly. Her trip's primary goal was to keep her alive, but she knew she had a chance to have a clean slate and she was going to take advantage of that. She would get new friends and a new school, and with them, maybe she would get to see her former self resurface.

 

“I'm sorry about your best friend, Roni.” Dawson looked down. “You actually figured out who killed her?”

 

“And have the bruises to prove it.” Veronica nodded. “Well, you guys are busy, so I'll just be across the hall. It's nice to meet you all.”

 

“Oh, stay!” Andie spoke up. “I mean, it's just movie night.”

 

Gail excused herself to make some dinner and left the teenagers alone.

 

“Yea, you can join us.” Dawson gestured. “I mean, your stuff can wait.”

 

“Um, sure, but I should call my dad. I told him I would when I got here.” Veronica grinned. “I'll be back. This way, you can explain my personal stuff to these strangers.” She winked to Dawson before turning and walking into her bedroom. She pulled out her phone and called her dad.

 

“Hello?” Keith's warm voice calmed Veronica.

 

“Hey, Dad.” She replied softly. “I'm here.”

 

“Have you thanked them for letting you stay there? Are they feeding you? Do I need to send grocery money? I know how much you eat.” Keith was smiling.

 

“I'm sure they can handle it. I will thank them. I'm still getting settled.” Veronica opened a bag and pulled out some clothes.

 

“How's Dawson?” Keith asked.

 

“Tall.” Veronica chuckled. “He is hosting a movie night with some friends.”

 

“Oh, you should make friends with them too. You shouldn't be lonely there.” Keith offered.

 

Veronica chuckled. Using a sarcastic tone, she replied. “I hadn't thought of that, Dad. Thanks.” She hung up some clothes. “How's work? Backup? Cliff?”

 

“All fine. Don't worry about me, honey. I've only broke down in tears a handful of times since I dropped you off.” Keith sighed.

 

“You wanted this, Dad. You exiled me.” Veronica pulled out a picture frame and placed it on a dresser.

 

“I know. I don't regret sending you, but I miss you. Will you call me every non-school moment you have?”

 

“No.” Veronica smiled. “But, I'll call you often. Probably more than once a week.”

 

“You joke, but it stings, kiddo.”

 

The door swung open and Andie wrapped her arms around Veronica.

 

“I have to go, Dad. I'm being hugged.” Veronica chuckled softly into the phone before she ended the call. “Um. Andie?”

  
“Dawson explained your last couple years and I just thought you needed a hug. I certainly needed a hug after hearing about it. You know, I know a great therapist if you want to talk.” Andie reluctantly released Veronica.

 

Veronica gave a small smile and nod. “Thanks, but I'm fine.”

 

Andie turned and noticed the frame on the dresser. “Is this her?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Yea, that's me and Lilly.”

 

“You changed your look. I like this one.” Andie nodded to Veronica's live form. “It seems more like your attitude.” She smiled.

 

“Thanks.” Veronica was not used to this type of person. Andie didn't seem to have boundaries. “So, what movie are you guys watching?”

 

“Nothing now. We were watching Casablanca.” Andie shrugged and picked up another frame from Veronica's bag.

 

Veronica shivered from the name, reminding her of Logan's best friend. She tilted her head, a bit shocked that Andie was so insistent on invading her personal space and belongings.

 

“Oh, he's hot. Is this your boyfriend?” Andie asked.

 

Veronica sighed and took the frame from Andie gently. She looked at the picture of her and Logan. “He was. It's complicated.”

 

“Andie?” Jack's voice carried into the bedroom. He peeked inside and spotted his sister. “Andie, you are invading Veronica's space.”

 

“I'm letting her know she has friends here. We're getting to know each other.” Andie rolled her eyes at her brother.

 

Veronica grinned. “Nice to know siblings act the same all over the US.” She thought of Duncan with Lilly and how Lilly would fuss at Duncan for talking to Veronica too, well, before they were dating.

 

“We're normal.” Jack chuckled. “Good to know.”

 

“He's gay and I'm mental.” Andie rolled her eyes.

 

“Andie!” Jack sighed. “You can't just go around telling people either of those things!”

 

“Why not, Jack? She's family!” Andie smiled to Veronica. “Right?”

 

Veronica blinked and nodded. “Sure. I'm not scared by either.” She looked to Jack. “Is it supposed to be a secret? I'm pretty good at those.”

 

“It's not a secret. I'm out. I just want to be known for something other than being gay.” Jack sighed.

 

“Like, I want to be known for something other than my best friend's murder?” Veronica offered with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jack smiled. “I guess it's something everyone goes through, that struggle to get over what people know and let them get to know you beyond it.”

 

“Yea.” Veronica nodded.

 

Jack walked further inside and reached for his sister. “Come on, Andie. Let's go back to Dawson's room.” He turned and looked at the picture. “Oh, he's hot.”

 

Veronica looked down at Logan again and smiled. “He'll be happy you think so.”

 

Jen knocked on the door and looked inside. “Are the McPhees in here?”

 

Veronica pointed at the siblings with a smile. “They are letting me know I'm invited into the family.”

 

Jen nodded. She scratched at her chin with the backs of her fingertips and spoke softly as if she had golf balls in her mouth. “The family is always looking for new and interesting members.”

 

Veronica grinned wide at the Godfather impersonation. “Good. I would hate to be here and not be let in.”

 

“Especially since you are actually family?” Dawson grinned from behind Jen.

 

“Bingo.” Veronica grinned. “Dad says hi.” She put the picture of her with Logan on the desk.

 

“That's Logan, right? Aaron's son?” Dawson walked closer to it.

 

“Yea.” Veronica turned. She didn't want to talk about Aaron. She felt vile rising up her throat and for a second, she almost heard Aaron's rough voice. She cleared her throat.

 

“You met Lynn, right?” Dawson spoke in awe.

 

“I did. She was really nice and so pretty.” Veronica smiled softly. She had always liked Lynn.

 

“I remember when I first saw her in Spielberg's White Linen. She was young and so precise. It's a shame she killed herself.” Dawson looked down at his cousin.

 

“I agree, but that's because I held her son together when he finally believed she was gone.” Veronica pulled out a picture of her with her dad and set it on the dresser, next to Lilly's picture.

 

“Uncle Keith lost more hair.” Dawson chuckled.

 

“It's been a stressful couple years.” Veronica shrugged. She knew that was putting it mildly. Luckily, Dawson knew all of the big stuff and she had moved on from the smaller stuff.

 

Dawson sobered his expression and nodded. “I guess it has. Sorry about all that stuff. Aunt Lianne and your dad's job...” He gestured that there was more. “I hope Capeside brings you some peace and happiness.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Me too. I would rather stay with my dad, but I know why I'm here. I'm going to try to make the best of it.” She offered a smile.

 

“Well, I have a summer job painting with Jack, but I'm sure we'll be hanging out.” Dawson smiled. “Why don't you get settled and we'll take it easy tonight, but tomorrow, I'll show you around our little town.”

 

Veronica nodded. “That sounds great.” She smiled to her new friends. “And thanks for being so welcoming.”

 

“Dawson is the only one here who was born here. We're all transplants like you.” Andie grinned with a knowing head nod.

 

“We'll call you for dinner.” Dawson grinned and started ushering his friends out of Veronica's room. “If you need anything, just ask.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Thanks, Dawson.” She watched him close her door behind him and she was alone again. Enjoying the moment of peace and silence, she did find it comforting to know she was in a house filled with people. She heard the muffled tones of her cousin and his friends, who seemed rather fun and friendly. It made her miss another comfort. She pulled out her phone and sent Logan a text.

 

V: _Made it. Miss you._

 

Sad eyes watched her phone while she waited for his reply.

 

L: _Miss you too. Make friends yet?_

 

She grinned down at the phone and typed her reply.

 

V: _Actually, I have three new friends. They came with my cousin._

 

She sat on her new bed and chuckled at his response.

 

L: _Well, that sounds convenient._

 

Veronica looked up at the picture of the two of them.

 

V: _Are you ok?_

 

He took a while to send a reply. He was dealing with the fact that his monster of a father managed to kill one girlfriend and attempt to kill another. She knew he wasn't alright, but she wanted him to know she cared.

 

L: _No, but I will be. Stay safe._

 

“Dinner, Veronica!” Gail knocked on her door.

 

“Be there in a second, Aunt Gail.” Veronica looked down at her phone.

 

V: _Got to go. Stay safe too. I plan on hugging you when I see you again._

 

Veronica left her phone on the bed as she walked down to join her family for dinner.

 

L: _I plan to do more than hug you. WG._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WG is old internet/text lingo for "wicked grin". Sorry for any confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was previously chapters 2 and 3 of Nothing Like the Movies. I combined them. Chapter 3 will be brand new stuff.

The town of Capeside seemed similar to Neptune in size, but completely different otherwise. Capeside had the wrong side of town, complete with cute B&Bs and gorgeous views of the coastal swamps. The town was out of a Hallmark movie. Veronica noticed that the Leerys didn't even lock their doors. It felt like Mayberry, only the fashion was up to date. There was a pier and neat little independent stores lining the downtown streets. Dawson walked her to the school, which was bigger than she expected, but looked normal. Everything looked normal, but not her normal. She didn't see the rich and entitled looking down their noses at the poor and struggling. She didn't notice the biker gang patrolling the streets or the Irish gang's not-so-secret headquarters. The whole town of Capeside seemed to be an advertisement for Thomas Kincaid artwork. It felt like it was a movie set. Veronica's body was tense as she walked through the town. She expected to find the criminal mastermind around every corner they turned. By the end of the day, she was exhausted, but safe. Nothing happened to her or her cousin.

 

“Is Neptune so bad?” Dawson asked as he opened the front door. He wasn't a detective, but he managed to pick up on something Veronica hadn't vocalized. Perhaps he had an idea about people from all those movies.

 

Veronica walked in and set her bag down. “What do you mean?”

 

“You seemed shocked that Capeside is nice.” Dawson lead her to a door tucked under the stairs. Down a few steps, the pair entered a room illuminated by a soft red glow. It seemed old school and unnecessary, and maybe even a little cliché. But, like so many things in Capeside, it fit.

 

“Oh, well, it's just different.” She looked around at the hanging pictures and appraised them to herself. Her cousin was new to photography, but he had some promise. “You like doing this?”

 

“Taking pictures? I needed a change. Making movies wasn't working out for me, but I love the feel of being behind a camera. It seemed like a good change.” Dawson removed the film from his camera and began to develop the pictures he had taken of Veronica that day.

 

“I started taking pictures a few years ago. Lilly had gotten me my first real camera. She had no idea what any of the equipment did, but she made sure I was stocked with all I would need. I learned from messing with it.” Veronica stayed out of Dawson's way.

 

“Now you take pictures of cheating spouses?” He asked without the tone she expected. He wasn't judging her or her father. He was asking because he cared. It was still unnerving to be with people who didn't look down their noses at her or her father.

 

“Among other things. I worked on the school paper last year. I'll show you my stuff sometime.” Veronica sat on a stool. “I like the feel of it, the hunt for the perfect or imperfect moment with people.”

 

“I want to be able to capture the emotion of people in a single point of time.” Dawson moved a print into a solution.

 

“I would be happy to take pictures with you sometime. I sort of wish I had taken my camera today.” Veronica leaned her back against the wall and held back a yawn.

 

“You took the time to see the world. I think you need to understand your setting before you attempt to capture it.” Dawson shrugged and moved another print around. “I think these are going to turn out great.”

 

Veronica leaned forward and smiled. “Maybe I can send one to my dad. He would love more pictures of me. I'm usually the one behind the camera.”

 

“Sure. We'll send him a collection.” Dawson smiled. “Maybe you can give me some pointers? I mean, if you want.”

 

Veronica smiled. “If I notice any room for improvement.” She gave him a wink. “I don't develop though. I shoot digitally. I don't understand how any of this works.”

 

Dawson grinned. “Well, maybe I can teach you a thing or two after all.”

 

She nodded. “After a nap.”

 

“I think we're going to the beach in the morning. Want to join us?” Dawson asked while poking at a print in the solution.

 

“By us, you mean the gang from yesterday?” Veronica leaned forward and watched her cousin messing with the prints. “Sure.”

 

“Do you surf?” Dawson asked, turning to hang another wet print.

 

Veronica chuckled. “No. That's one thing Logan has tried to teach me again and again. I just don't get it. He's amazing at it though.”

 

Dawson was quiet for a while before he softly spoke. “How can you date him when his dad killed your best friend?”

 

Veronica sighed. She was tired of the usually unasked question. Most gave her a questioning glare or she heard the whispers when she passed by. She knew people were curious. “Because he didn't do it. Because he's loving and protects me.” She sighed and looked down to her lap. She decided to take a leap of faith in trusting her cousin not to run off and sell Logan's story. Dawson wasn't like that. “You know, his dad abuses him. He is whipped with belts or hit with fists.” She looked up at him. “Logan asked that I not tell him where I am because he's afraid his father will beat it out of him.”

 

“Wow.” Dawson blinked down at his cousin. “Why doesn't anyone save him from his father?”

 

“His father has a lot of money and money talks loudly in Neptune.” Veronica sighed and looked back down to her hands. “Neptune is corrupt on a lot of levels. That's just one.”

 

“And Uncle Keith losing his job as sheriff? That's another level?” Dawson asked softly.

 

“Yup.” Veronica nodded a bit. “I'm here because I'm not safe there. Push come to shove, Logan and my dad can only protect me from so much. Car bombs, rifles, hired thugs, I expect those things in life. I am shocked they aren't here in Capeside.”

 

“I don't know how you could live in a place like that.” Dawson shook his head before moving another print into the solution. “I'm glad you are safe here.”

 

Veronica smiled. It was getting easier to breath while she was across the country from her enemies. “Me too.”

 

 

As the summer dragged on, Veronica got used to her peaceful new town. She embraced friendly waves to strangers on the street. She also heard about the couple who shan't be named. Pacey, former male best friend of Dawson, betrayer of hearts, stole the beautiful female best friend of Dawson, Joey. Veronica suspected there was a lot more to the story than what she had heard. Veronica relaxed into this small mystery, glad it wasn't about infidelity or murder. It was typical teenage angst and it felt like this sitcom home of hers, perfect. She felt bad for Dawson, of course. Having your best friend date your girl was something she understood. But, they weren't cheating, they weren't lying, they had tried to keep away from each other. That all sounded familiar. Duncan wasn't happy when she started dating Logan either. Veronica sympathized with Joey, knowing what a hard spot it was between wanting to save friendships and letting yourself feel for a person who gets you.

 

Apparently while getting Veronica squared away to start the school year, Joey returned. Veronica found out from Andie, who talked to Jen, who had actually sat down with the tomboy to get the skinny on her summer at sea. Dawson was instantly tense.

 

“You know, I get that you are upset and everything. I'm not trying to crap on that. But, this is probably stressful for them too. They lost your friendship. They didn't abandon it. You took it from them. You have all the power here.” Veronica shrugged as she looked through some pictures she had taken of the school.

 

“I don't feel like I have power. I feel like they chose each other and left me to fend for my own.” Dawson played with his camera. Veronica had gotten used to being a subject for him to photograph. She had jokingly called him her paparazzi.

 

“You control when you three talk again. You control if you allow the friendships to return. You just can't control them. But, if they weren't with the other, if they had found someone else that made them each happy, that gave them those warm fuzzy feelings, would you be happy for them? What about them dating each other really bothers you?” Veronica wasn't looking at Dawson. His puppy dog eyes made it hard for her to ask questions sometimes.

 

“They hid it from me. They let it evolve into something that meant I wouldn't get her back.” Dawson mumbled. “She was the one I rode off into the sunset with.”

 

Veronica sighed and looked over at her cousin. “You know you are the star of your own movie, but it doesn't mean you get the happy ending. Sometimes, you get the crappy ending. But, you are also cast in other peoples' movies. You get to be supporting, and sometimes, when you support, you get a happy ending.” Veronica shrugged. “I lost all my friends at one point because I chose to stand by my beliefs and trust my gut. I was right, of course.” She smirked. “But, when I had a chance to get some friends back, I took it. I forgave a lot. And in that process, I got Logan back.”

  
“But, you two aren't together now.” Dawson laid back on her bed. “He dumped you because he was scared he would cheat on you.”

  
“And we're still close. I still get to talk to him and be his friend. It's better than not having him.” Veronica looked back at her laptop screen. “He was right about that. And, as far as the cheating goes, Logan has some substance issues. He isn't always thinking clearly. It's not an insult to me, it's an honest look at him.”

 

“But, it hurts to see them together. I love her so much and I feel so betrayed by him. I feel like he swooped in and stole her from me.” Dawson sighed.

 

“You didn't have her if he did manage to do that. And, it will hurt less the more you see of them together. I say we invite them to hang with us tonight.” Veronica turned and gave Dawson her full attention.

 

“A double date with my cousin?” Dawson made a disgusted face at her.

 

“Gross. No. With the McPhees and Jen. Make a big group thing. Lots of people to talk to, lots of buffers.” Veronica picked up her phone and sent a mass text out. “I'm doing this.”

 

“Wait.” Dawson sat up. “Roni, they were on a boat for three months, alone.”

 

Veronica looked to him and gave him a soft smile. “You are scared they had sex.”

 

Dawson nodded slowly. “I always thought Joey and I would lose our virginity to each other.”

 

“And your movie score would burst with piano and our hearts would swell and the screen would fade to black.” Veronica raised a brow. “You forgave Jack for dating Joey.”

 

“He's gay and I didn't have a decade long friendship with him.” Dawson ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Right. But, from what I understand, she kissed him while dating you. She cheated with him and now, you hang out with him.” Veronica waved her hand. “What I'm saying is you have it in you to forgive both of them. You've done it before. You control the outcome of this. Which, sadly, that means you have to deal with the choices you make.” She shrugged. “Look, it doesn't matter to me in the long run. I won't be here forever. But, wouldn't you rather be happy? Wouldn't you rather have your friends?”

 

Dawson didn't reply.

 

“Jen invited her out with us already.” Veronica smirked at her phone. “Great minds think alike.”

 

“Your love for the South Park movie doesn't make your minds great.” Dawson rolled his eyes.

 

“Some movies are meant to be enjoyed, not analyzed.” Veronica shrugged while hiding her grin.

 

“That will be the last time you two are sent to pick a movie together.” Dawson rolled off the bed and stood. “You hanging with us tonight or going to try to find the seedy underbelly of Capeside?”

 

Veronica nodded. “I don't even think there's an underbelly here, let alone 'seedy'. So freaky. You would flip if you went to Neptune.”

 

It wasn't long before their three cohorts joined the cousins in Dawson's bedroom. “So, we're seeing Jaws at the dive-in tonight. Roni, you in?” Dawson grinned around the room.

 

“Well, that's just creepy.” Jen giggled.

 

“What is a dive-in?” Veronica asked cautiously.

 

Andie stepped up. “It's a movie theater that plays on a big screen in the ocean. You can dock small boats on the beach and watch from them. It's really neat.”

 

Veronica nodded. “And Jaws is playing?” She chuckled. “That sounds ironic.”

 

“Much like Alanis Morissette.” Jen nodded.

 

Jack grinned. “It's our last hurrah before school starts Monday.”

 

Veronica looked around her the room and the people standing there, people she gets to call her friends. She nodded with a shy smile. “Sure. Sounds like something to write home about. 'Death by shark while watching deadly shark movie in ocean'.”

 

“Dry land only for Miss Mars.” Jack proclaimed.

 

“I got permission to use the boat.” Dawson grinned.

 

Veronica laughed loudly. “Uncle Mitch approved after the stunt you pulled last year?”

 

“It's because you'll be there, I'm sure.” Dawson chuckled.

 

“Joey will be there too.” Jen added, biting her lower lip as she looked to Dawson. “I had already invited her before V sent out the invite.”

 

Veronica smirked to Jen. She turned and raised a brow at Dawson. “Sounds perfect.”

 

“Will he be there?” Dawson asked calmly.

 

“Not that I know of. I'm told they are taking a breather from each other tonight.” Jen relayed.

 

“Perfect.” Dawson shot his cousin a glare. Veronica just grinned brightly in return.

 

The five teens went to the coast. Andie was flirting with two French guys, but seemed to have that under control. Veronica laid on the back bench of the boat while Jen and Dawson sat in the boat. Jack stood, watching the giant screen.

 

“This shark has no idea how to hunt.” Veronica closed her eyes. “Why don't they trap him? Shoot him with a rocket launcher and be done with it?”

 

“Because it's meant to scare you?” Dawson chuckled.

 

“Oh noes! The often-poorly-operated shark is going to glare at me with it's glass eyeballs.” Veronica mocked fear as she shook her hands in front of her and widened her eyes.

 

“And you thought you wouldn't fit in with us.” Jen smirked.

 

Veronica grinned at Jen.

  
“She fits with you. She might be walking home though.” Dawson pouted a bit.

 

“You forget how protective my father is.” Veronica chuckled.

 

“Oh crap. He would murder me.” Dawson grinned back at his cousin. “Not fair.”

 

“Uh oh.” Jack nodded down the beach. “He came with her.”

 

Jack didn't need to explain who he or her were. Everyone knew and everyone turned to spy them coming towards them. Veronica sat up and turned, only figuring out who they were because of their hurt but hopeful expressions as they looked back at the people on the boat. Veronica noticed they took a moment to look at her, probably trying to figure out who she was. Veronica noticed how attractive they both had gotten. But, to be fair, they were both around the ages of ten when she last saw them.

 

“I'm going for a walk.” Dawson said before he practically jumped out of the boat.

 

“I'll get him.” Jen went after Dawson.

 

“I'll get her.” Jack finished and waited for Joey to approach the boat alone.

 

Veronica watched as Pacey went further inland and got lost in the crowd. She smiled gently up at Joey as she approached the boat. “Hey.”

 

“Uh. Hi.” Joey looked between Veronica and Jack.

 

“This is Veronica, Dawson's cousin from California.” Jack introduced with a smile.

 

Recognition flashed over Joey's face and she smiled warmly. “Ah, yes. I remember you.” Joey gave Veronica a glance over. “I thought you were our age.”

 

“I'm eighteen.” Veronica pouted a bit. “I'm petite.”

 

Jack snickered. “She's from Gail's side of the family.”

 

Joey grinned. “Nice to see you again. Are you staying long?”

 

“Probably most of the school year. Some personal stuff at home.” Veronica stood, easily half a foot shorter than Joey. “I'm going to let you two talk about Dawson without me. Welcome home, Joey.” Being where Joey currently was, she knew the turmoil going through Joey's head. She smiled and leaned in a bit. “For the record, I'm on your side, as long as that's to be friends with Dawson again. Try not to hurt him.”

 

Joey blinked with a small nod. “Thanks.”

 

Veronica climbed off the boat, splashing only a little in the surf. She made her way back to dry land. She spotted Jen talking with Dawson, both with their eyes glued on Joey still on the boat with Jack. Veronica shook her head. It was certainly a mess.

 

A tall boy ran into her but reached out to support her and keep her from falling. “You ok? Sorry about that.”

 

Veronica turned and looked up and started to giggle. “Well, I should have expected this.”

 

The boy raised a brow and dropped his hands. “I'm sorry? Did I do something? Do I know you?”

 

“I'm Veronica, Dawson's cousin.” She watched him.

 

The boy winced and his eyes looked down. He was hurt by just hearing Dawson's name. “I see.” He looked to the side, as if he was looking for an escape.

 

“I told him he's an idiot and should call you.” Veronica smiled softly.

 

The boy looked up, eyes widened. “Really? But, you don't even know me.”

 

“Pacey Witter, scruffy kid who fell for the badass but cute tomboy. I know your type pretty well.” Veronica smiled.

 

Pacey let out a slow sigh. “I remember you.” He looked her up and down really quick. “Have you grown since I last saw you?”

 

“I prefer to grow my mind to my body.” Veronica shrugged. “How was your summer?”

 

Pacey grinned. “Pretty good. Yours?”

 

“Good. I get why you miss your best friend. He's a pretty cool guy.” Veronica nodded towards the snack bar. They walked over and stood in line.

 

“Yea.” Pacey put his hands in his pockets and waited. “So, do I have a chance at saving that friendship?”

 

“I'm trying. We're a stubborn lot in this family. It's a process.” Veronica stepped up to the counter and ordered a drink. She gestured to Pacey, who shook his head. She paid and shoved a straw into her cup. “I've been in Joey's shoes. Still kind of there. I get it. I don't think you guys meant to hurt him. But, he still hurts.” She drank a bit. “Is she worth it?”

 

Pacey blinked down at the petite blonde. His eyes softened and jaw relaxed. “And more.”

 

“Then, trust that.” Veronica shrugged. “So, sailing for the summer sounds exciting. Did you have grand adventures?”

 

“More like mild ones. It was so good for us.” Pacey smiled and looked over to where Dawson and Joey were talking alone. His smile faded. “But, she is worried about him and has been for a while.”

 

Veronica watched the two ex soulmates on the boat. “Jesus, this town has made me soft. I actually believe that it will be ok, for all of you.” She chuckled a bit. She watched Dawson climb off the boat and duck behind a shed. “You should check on Joey. I'll see you around, Pacey.”

 

“Thanks, Roni.” Pacey winked at her.

 

Veronica followed Dawson and spotted him trying to keep himself together. “Hey.” She softly spoke as she approached him. “Want the rest of this ICEE? I think they loaded it with sugar and I'm going to be swimming to Europe in a second.”

 

“She-” He paused and took a breath. “She is acting like nothing happened, that we are still friends, and only friends.”

 

“So, be friends.” Veronica shrugged. “Did you learn anything new in your talk with her tonight?”

 

“No.” Dawson looked over to her.

 

“Then you shouldn't be treating her any differently than you expected to earlier tonight. She's here, back in town, but she's the same Joey you know. She just has a boyfriend who you also know.” Veronica drank more of her drink.

 

“You expect it to be so simple, but human emotions aren't simple. I can't control my feelings for her.” Dawson slid down the side of the shed and sat on the pavement.

 

“You expect it to be like a movie, Dawson. Real life isn't like the movies. There's a reason we watch movies: to escape real life. To get those happy endings we rarely get in our normal lives.” Veronica threw her drink into the garbage can loudly. “Acting like you deserve her proves you don't. If you want her to be happy, that might be without you.”

 

Dawson blinked up at her. He was speechless. Veronica suspected he hadn't thought about her feelings outside of her affection for Pacey and how it made him feel betrayed. She felt that she gave him something other than himself to think about.

 

Veronica looked away, feeling regret for her harsh words, but she didn't apologize. “I'm going to get a ride home. I'll see ya later.”

 

Dawson nodded as Veronica walked away.

 

 

The weekend passed without incident and Veronica headed to her new high school. Capeside High was filled with teens who all looked the same, wore the same clothes, talked the same way. There were no lines of economic status, not really. Nothing as severe as Neptune, at least. They were all middle class, working man's kids. American sweethearts. It made Veronica uneasy. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and put her on edge. The way people held doors for her, or simply said “Excuse me” while walking around her. It was so normal, which was abnormal for her.

 

At lunch, she found herself nearly in tears of joy when Jack and Jen called out to her, waving her over to their table with Andie and Dawson. She sat slowly, noticing the huge change a year makes. This time last year, she was alone. Now, she had four people around her and two to the side who looked on with broken hearts. She wished she could wave those two over, but Dawson wasn't ready yet.

 

“Veronica Mars?” A familiar voice rang out. “And Jenny Lindley? Now, that's the strangest combination I've ever seen.”

 

Before Veronica turned to look at the owner of the voice, she noticed a look of recognition and hatred on Jen's face. Jen must have had a deep history with the owner, something of a roller coaster ride. Veronica turned and saw Drue Valentine standing smugly over Andie's shoulder.

 

“Drue.” Jen's voice was strained. Veronica heard the flight or fight tone, but the look on her face showed she would rather fly.

 

“Valentine.” Veronica turned and raised a brow. “Just when I thought it was safe to venture into the wild.” She added a smirk. She didn't have the pure hatred that Jen appeared to have for this young man. She didn't really like him. He was an 09er who happened to live in New York, or had lived in New York. He was cousins with Madison Sinclair, which made her shiver. But, he was actually blood cousins with Mac, so maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

 

“Mars, you ladies look radiant. This small town has certainly done wonders for your complexions.” He grinned and his fangs were exposed.

 

“Well, give it time, Drue. I'm sure you will reap the benefits soon.” Jen looked away, poking at her lunch with her spork.

 

“I don't believe we've met.” Dawson started. “Dawson Leery.” He offered his hand.

 

“Drue Valentine.” Drue grinned down shook Dawson's hand. He took a moment to look at the rest of the table. “Not your normal clique, Mars. Aren't you out of your zip code again?”

 

“Way out.” Veronica grinned and tried not to let his money and means dig get to her. “Who let you out of the zoo?”

  
“Mom. She actually had to get a job, can you imagine?” Drue's face scrunched up.

  
“The horror.” Veronica said flatly.

 

“So, you two ladies partying it up?” Drue smiled and looked between the two. “Wow. I'm going to need a minute to get over this duo.”

 

“Too hot for you?” Jack chuckled.

 

“Well, Jenny here was always too hot for me, but Veronica was well protected. I was only ever allowed to ogle from a distance.” Drue tilted back to openly gape at Veronica.

 

“Still only allowed that, Drue.” Veronica grinned.

 

“Yea? Who are you claiming now? Still with Kane?” He grabbed a chair as he set his tray on the table behind him and sat down close to Veronica.

 

Veronica chuckled. “Hard no.” She couldn't remember the last time she saw Drue, but it had to have been when she was with Duncan. She was out of the circle since Lilly died and wouldn't have seen him. “You didn't pine for me, so whatever this is, it can stop.”

 

Drue leaned back and nodded. “Tis true. I pined for Jenny though.” He looked over at Jen. His shoulders pressed forward and his chin raised towards her.

 

“Please, stop calling me that.” Jen sighed. “I go by Jen now.”

 

“Oh, name change was part of the new and improved Lindley special?” Drue asked while staring to rise.

 

Veronica grabbed his knee and pushed him back down. “Leave her alone, Drue. She obviously doesn't like you anymore.”

 

Drue turned his smile to Veronica. “Does that mean you do?”

 

“I don't.” Veronica chuckled. “How is Maddy?”

 

Drue leaned back and shook his head. “She's begging her parents to let her stay with my dad in New York. He won't let her. He barely wants to see me. He has no interest in his obnoxious niece.”

 

Veronica had to smile at that. She turned and looked at the table. “Mortal enemy of mine.”

 

“It goes both ways, Mars. She's going to flip that I'm here with you.” Drue's eyebrows flew up. “We should go to homecoming together. Imagine her finding that out.”

 

“Ahh, but then Logan would find out and come kick your ass.” Veronica grinned sweetly.

 

“Logan Echolls? You with him? Damn, Mars. Did you dump his best friend first?” Drue shook his had.

 

All eyes at the table went to Veronica. She hadn't exactly opened up too much with her new group about her previous love triangle. She felt her face get warm with what she could only assume was a blush. Her heart pounded, though not enough to block out her hearing. “He dumped me over a year before.” Her eyes looked down for a moment before rising to meet Drue's. “And it's complicated.”

 

Drue leaned in again. “Complicated like you are open to dates?”

 

“Complicated like-” She snapped her mouth closed. She had almost spilled about his dad wanting to kill her, or having already killed Lilly. She shrugged. “Like not going to ever happen with you. I mean, if we hit it off, I would have to invite Madison to our wedding, and I just can't.”

 

Drue smirked. “Fair enough, Mars. You know, I think she might be adopted.”

 

Veronica chuckled, knowing in a way, she was. But, she couldn't tell Drue that. She couldn't share Mac and Madison being switched at birth. It would be too harsh, even for Madison. Mac would get hurt and Veronica wasn't sure Mac would forgive her.

 

“Ok, I know when I'm not wanted, but Jenny, sorry. Jen, Veronica, I will be seeing you ladies around.” Drue stood and grabbed his tray. “Dawson, it's been a pleasure.” He mock saluted and turned on the ball of a foot and walked away.

 

Veronica shook her head and looked to Jen. “You ok?”

 

“Blast from the past is not as much fun as it sounds.” Jen pushed her tray away from her. She looked to Veronica. “You?”

 

“Oh yea. Drue is harmless to me. A typically entitled rich boy. I'm used to those.” Veronica took a bite just in time of the bell ringing. “Crap. I was hungry too.” She pouted down at her mostly untouched unch.

 

“School is back in session, V. We have timed lunches now. Lesson learned.” Jack grinned.

 

 

After school, Veronica pulled out her phone and dialed without looking. After a couple rings, he picked up.

 

“Yes?” His voice was snobby, of course, but soothing too.

 

“What are you doing?” Veronica's tone was relaxed, or at least as relaxed as she could be in the perfect town of Capeside. It's perfection still threw off her balance.

 

“Being awesome. You?” She didn't doubt that.

 

“Being fabulous.” Veronica smirked. She always thought of Lilly when she used that word.

 

“And you chose to call me while being fabulous? I'm flattered.” He teased, but she suspected he was also telling the truth.

 

“You'll never guess who goes to my school.” Veronica grinned.

 

“I'm not sure I want to know. I mean, is he hot?”

 

“Not as hot as this one guy I know.” Veronica blushed a bit.

 

“I would rather hear about this hot guy. What's he like?”

 

“Cocky, egotistical, entitled, snobby, sarcastic...” Veronica let her voice trail off.

 

“Sorry, I couldn't hear anything after the first syllable.” Logan was smirking. Veronica heard it in his voice. She pictured him using his fake innocent look, but since she wasn't there to actually see it, he would slide into the trademarked smirk.

 

“I miss you.” Her voice was sad as it suddenly slipped past her lips. For once, she didn't regret being open.

 

There was an awkward silence from the other side for seconds before he replied. “I miss you too, Roni.” He left it there, and she let it past her walls. She felt his warm words wrap around her heart and she smiled sweetly. “So...” He was giving her a reprieve from further talk of her emotions. She blushed, feeling so well known. “Who is going to your school? Is it a son of two movie stars? Maybe the son of a software tycoon? The daughter of a former sheriff? Help me out, Mars.”

 

“Drue Valentine.” She let the name out of her mouth slowly and with purpose. She expected a certain reaction.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Roni, that dude is psycho!” The worry in Logan's voice was dramatic, even for him. Logan hadn't disappointed her with his response.

 

“It's just Drue. He's not that bad. Remember, he was the guy who managed to talk the guys at the marina into not stealing his dad's yacht.” Veronica smirked in memory.

 

“He was also the guy who got us all the drugs we needed, somehow. He had connections all over the country. It never mattered where we were. Neptune, New York, Aspen, Chicago, he knew who to call. Just, be careful around him.” Logan's voice calmed, but his concern was still obvious.

 

“Will do. I dropped your name. He asked me out.” She kept it light and quick. She wasn't hiding it, but trying to make it seem like a typical day.

 

“In that order? Or did he ask you out and you dropped my name?” He followed it with a small chuckle. At least, he was smiling again.

 

“I told him we were complicated and I wasn't interested in him.” Veronica shrugged, knowing he couldn't see it. “I just thought it was strange. But, it gets stranger still.”

 

“Do tell.” Logan did always love a twist.

 

“He and Jen have history. I'm willing to bet a sexual history. She was not happy to see him.”

 

“You said Jen had a past, right? Like, drugs and sex? Sounds like Drue's type.” Logan, of course, made it so simple.

 

“He asked me to Homecoming, said it would kill his cousin.” Veronica smirked at the thought of Madison finding out.

 

“Almost worth my blessing.” Logan chuckled but it died off. “Speaking of homecoming, my dad is out of the hospital and home.”

 

“How are you? What's going on?” Veronica pictured Logan with bruises and she wanted to cry. She managed to hold it in.

 

“He's playing to his audience, even when it's just me. Trina is here too, so he's behaving. He's telling me how it's a big misunderstanding and how you weren't supposed to get hurt.” Logan sighed. “He's not going to convince me. I saw you and your dad. I know about the tapes. I know what he's capable of when he's upset.”

 

“Logan, just be careful. I am still expecting those hugs when I see you and I need you to be ok.” Veronica swallowed the knot in her throat. She would be strong, even if she had to fake it, for him.

 

“Now you know how I felt when he hurt you. I need you to be ok too. When is Homecoming?” His voice was soft.

 

“The dance or my own?” Veronica smiled. She was already daydreaming about returning to Neptune, but knew it was close to nine months away.

 

“Both?” He chuckled a bit.

 

“Few weeks, I think. School just started here. Speaking of, I get what normal American schools are like. And, let me say, wow. No 09ers is so rewarding. I had four people at my lunch table today. I was waved over.” Veronica giggled.

 

“Roni...” Logan sighed. She hadn't wanted him to feel guilty, but he was.

 

“But also, no murder. No scheming parents or crooked sheriff or seedy underbelly.” She smirked at the thought of that again. “Capeside is nothing like Neptune.”

 

“Good. You deserve a break. Focus on school and graduating and getting into an amazing college. I miss you, but I get it. Stay out.” Logan sighed. “I'm not saying I wouldn't welcome you back-”

 

“I know, Logan. I get it. My dad is the same way. But, I feel too dirty to be at home here. When I saw Drue, I got a little excited because it felt normal. But, in reality, I know I should have looked more like Jen, uncomfortable and not wanting to be around him.” Veronica shrugged again. “This is what happens to a Neptunian on the outside.”

 

“Tell me more about you being dirty.” Logan purred. He knew how to lighten the mood just enough to stop her self loathing, but still keep it close enough to the original topic it wasn't a complete dismissal.

 

Veronica was about to giggle and whisper naughty things to her ex but still kind of current boyfriend when Gail yelled out the dinner bell. “I have to go. Dirty talk has been postponed.”

 

“More like postboned.”

 

“Ugh. I hope you aren't proud of yourself for that.” Veronica was smiling, but tried to hide it in her voice.

 

“I'm out of practice. My sparring buddy moved away.” His voice had a joyful and haunted tone that was so him in it.

 

Veronica said her goodbye and hung up the phone, missing him more now than before she called him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brand new stuff! I hope you like it.

Veronica was getting into the rhythm of her new school. She enjoyed lunch with friends and even managed to talk with Pacey and Joey, if Dawson wasn't around. Not that she would ignore them, but they typically ran the other way if Dawson sent a glare in their direction. She was excelling in her classes and even managed to jump into some enriched courses, which gave her more time with Andie. Everything was running smooth and calm and her defenses were lax. Which is why when she was called to guidance counselor's office, she was a little on edge.

 

She walked down the empty, well-lit hallway towards the main offices. She spoke with the receptionist who told her to sit and wait. Her brain jerked as she tried to think of what would make her be called here. She hadn't threatened other students with pocket knives or tasers. She hadn't put any drug paraphernalia in anyone's locker. She hadn't broken into any offices to look through student files, which honestly surprised her a bit.

 

Her first thought was something happened to her father. She was on the other side of the country and how else would they inform her other than through the poorly qualified high school guidance counselor. But, she might be overreacting. Maybe her aunt was in an accident or her uncle was arrested on drug charges. She arrived safely at school with Dawson and doubted her cousin was in any danger or trouble.

 

That was until he walked into the main lobby and sat next to Veronica.

 

“You get called in too? What did you do?” Dawson asked as he leaned back.

 

Veronica exhaled while attempting to calm her frantic brain. “Me? I am a well behaved school girl. I did nothing wrong.”

 

“So, that would probably mean a family emergency, right?” Dawson looked over at her with wide eyes and lines of fear on the outsides of his cheeks.

 

Veronica reached over and held his arm gently in her hand. “We'll deal with it. This is Capeside. Everything works out here, remember?”

 

Dawson nodded with a small sigh. “I hope you are right.”

 

“Look at you two. I'm willing to bet you did something and thought you were caught.”

 

Veronica turned to see her uncle looking down at the two of them with a raised brow and smug smirk. She relaxed and tilted her head a bit. “Silly us, we were worried about you and Gail.”

 

Mitch dropped his smirk instantly and gave the two of them an apologetic glance. “Uh, no. We're fine.” He stepped back and gestured into the office he exited. “Please, come in.”

 

Veronica and Dawson stood. Dawson let her walk first and she entered the office. It was filled with motivational posters and notebooks and filing cabinets. She sat in the seat furthest from the door. Something wasn't sitting well with her. “Where is the counselor of guidance?”

 

Mitch closed the door behind him and gestured for Dawson to sit in the other chair before he walked around and sat behind the desk. “You are looking at him, kiddo.” He grinned and gestured around. “I've taken a job with the school district.” He looked to Dawson. “I thought it would be good for us to be closer this year, before you leave to go to college.”

 

Dawson shifted in his seat. “I thought you were busy with the restaurant with Mom.”

 

“I will still have that, but I really like coaching.” Mitch shrugged. “And I can do good here, better than as a substitute teacher.” He looked hurt.

 

Veronica cleared her throat and looked back to Mitch. “Well, like I told my old guidance gal, it doesn't actually help me score easy A's.” She smirked. “I hope it brings you happiness.”

 

Dawson nodded. “Yea, I'm just a little shocked. I wasn't expecting to see you.”

 

“Well, here I am. So, if either of you need me, I'll be around.” Mitch shuffled a couple folders around. “Now, I looked at both of your transcripts, and I'm happy, but I could be happier.”

 

Veronica tilted her head. She had been in the top three of her class at Neptune. “Um. Excuse me?”

 

“Veronica, you had soccer and pep squad your freshman year, but last year, the only activity you participated in was your newspaper.” Mitch looked to Dawson. “And son, you could study a bit more. These grades are good, but giving them an extra push would be great. College applications are due sooner than you think. Every little bit helps.” He closed the folders. “Do you guys know where you want to go? Or what you might want to do once you graduate?”

 

Dawson chuckled. “I did, but this summer made me really think about things. I'm still figuring it out, Dad.”

 

Mitch nodded and looked to Veronica. “And you?”

 

“Stanford, possibly for criminal justice then maybe Columbia for a law degree.” Veronica mumbled while avoiding looking at Dawson. She felt bad that she had a plan and he didn't.

 

Mitch grinned wide. “Excellent.” He looked to Dawson. “You don't have to know right this second, son, but you should be thinking about it. You are going to to college, right?”

 

Dawson nodded. “Yea, Dad.” He ducked his hands into his large sleeves. “I'm just not sure film school is the direction I want to go.”

 

Mitch held a hand up. “Ok. So, maybe look into schools that offer film and some general studies. Try new things and see what fits.” He nodded. “I have a lot of resources to help figure things out if you want to give your old man a chance.”

 

Dawson nodded. “I'll think about it, Dad.”

 

Mitch nodded. “Good.” He looked to Veronica. “And you have backups on your choices, in case you aren't accepted? I mean, your grades are amazing, Roni, but they need more than smart people. They want leaders and shakers.”

 

Veronica nodded. “I know. I'm optimistic.” It was hard not to be in sitcom paradise.

 

“I'll be around, and you guys can find me at home too, if you need help with college applications.” Mitch stood.

 

Veronica took the hint and stood. “Thanks, Uncle Mitch.”

 

Dawson stumbled to his feet and nodded. “I guess we'll go back to class now.”

 

“That is preferred over going elsewhere.” Mitch smiled and handed them both passes to return to class. “See you at home. I think it's spaghetti tonight.” He wiggled his brows and quickly licked his lips.

 

 

At lunch, Veronica got started on her food immediately while her friends sat down around her.

 

“I certainly wasn't expecting your dad to be telling me about colleges, but he made it less awkward than I thought he would.” Jack sat next to Veronica.

 

Dawson sat next to him. “Yea, he called Roni and me in earlier. He's apparently going through the whole senior class.”

 

Andie and Jen followed and sat on the other side of Veronica. Andie nodded towards Dawson. “Well, I'm sure he has lots of information that you guys will find handy.”

 

“Andie McPhee isn't going to college?” Jen blinked over at the other blonde.

 

“Of course, I am. I already applied.” Andie opened her milk and sipped it.

 

“Where did you apply?” Veronica didn't mind the college conversation, but thought Dawson would appreciate the omission of Mitch.

 

“Oh! Ivy mostly. Harvard, Yale, Columbia, Princeton, and Brown, just as a backup.” Andie grinned. “You should apply to some of those. I know you are just as smart.”

 

“Stanford is my dream.” Veronica shrugged as she felt like she was under the microscope.

 

“I thought I would go to some school in California and focus on film.” Dawson sighed. “Now, I'm really lost.”

 

“I think NYU would be amazing.” Jack spoke around his bite. “And it's not too far.”

 

“We could even room if I end up going to Columbia!” Andie lit up. “Assuming my first choice doesn't take me.”

 

Veronica looked and barely saw the end of the eyeroll Jack gave Andie. She smirked a bit at the reaction. She opened her mouth to talk but a student she didn't know popped up and placed a single cupcake with a lit candle in front of Jen.

 

“Happy birthday!” The student smiled and walked away.

 

“I didn't know it's your birthday.” Andie pouted a bit.

 

Jen smirked. “It's not.”

 

“Someone thinks it is.” Veronica nodded as she looked around.

 

“Well, no one ever messes up and gives me chocolate by mistake.” Jack chuckled.

 

Veronica's eyes stopped on Drue's as he watched from across the room. “This wasn't a mistake.” She nudged Jen and pointed in Drue's direction. The two of them watched as he saluted Jen with another cupcake before twirling out of the lunchroom.

 

Jen grabbed the cupcake and with a twist, she tossed it into the garbage can.

 

Dawson blinked and looked around. “I missed something.”

 

“Just Drue trying to test my limits.” Jen stood and walked away.

 

“I missed a couple of things.” Jack shoved a large bite into his mouth before he ran off after Jen.

 

 

After school, Veronica was handed a flier by another anonymous student before she could stop it. She looked down at it. Jen Lindley was having a birthday party at some address that certainly wasn't Gram's house.

 

“Ah, I see you got the latest of Drue's tactics.” Jen sighed as she stopped in front of Veronica.

 

Veronica looked up at Jen. “Are you sure it's not your birthday and you are just trying not to celebrate?”

 

Jen smirked a bit. “I actually like my birthday, which is in May. Drue is trying to get me to relax and embrace some of my old life.”

 

Veronica looked down at the flier. “It's your old life for a reason.”

 

When Veronica looked back up at Jen, Jen was smiling warmly. “Right.”

 

Joey walked up to the blondes. “Jen, this seems odd, right?” She pointed to the flier.

 

Jen chuckled. “Not my doing.”

 

“I kind of want to go.” Joey shrugged a bit.

 

“You shouldn't go alone.” Veronica looked to the tall brunette.

 

“We should go.” Joey looked to Jen. “You can't miss your own party.”

 

Jen tilted her head back. “Ok, but if I drink too much, pull me out. Tell me I broke my own rule.”

 

Veronica handed Joey the flier. “You two have fun.” Her nose was scrunched up and her lips twisted a bit in disgust.

 

Jen slipped her hand around Veronica's arm. “If I have to go, you have to go.”

 

Veronica stopped and shook her head. Memories of past parties flooded her brain. “I'm not fun at parties.”

 

“V, I trust you.” Jen looked over at Veronica with wide eyes.

 

Veronica nodded. “I see you are trained in the art of puppy dog eyes.”

 

Jen nodded, but didn't stop her begging eyes.

 

“Fine. But, I'm not drinking.” Veronica groaned.

 

Joey and Jen smiled back at her. Joey perked a bit. “I'll ask Pace to join us.” She turned and practically skipped off to meet her boyfriend.

 

“They are sickly sweet.” Jen mumbled.

 

“Yup.” Veronica watched them. “Little envious of that relationship. It's so pure.”

 

“Maybe we'll meet some guys at this party.” Jen shrugged. “Let's meet at your place around eight?”

 

Veronica nodded. “I'll be there.”

 

Jen gave Veronica a bit of a wave before she rushed over to Jack.

 

At that moment, she felt very alone. She walked towards the street, but didn't get too far before her phone rang. She looked at it and instantly smiled. “Papa Bear.”

 

“Ugh. Girl, you have to let that nickname go. It's weirding me out.” Wallace snarled into the phone.

 

Veronica grinned, but managed to keep from chuckling. “What's up?”

 

“Besides some serious lack of hijinks at school?” Wallace countered. “Well, I just got some big news.”

 

“Oh.” She stopped walking. “You sound serious.”

 

“It's bad, V. It's huge.” He was agitated. “My mom lied to me.”

 

“Did you finally find out the truth about Santa and the Tooth Fairy?” Veronica chuckled a bit.

 

Wallace sighed. “My dad is alive.”

 

Veronica blinked. “Whoa.” She lost all her humor. “How?”

 

“Um, I'm thinking he's always been alive, V.” He groaned.

 

“No, I mean-” Veronica huffed. “I mean, how did you find out?”

 

“He showed up. Apparently, he got wind that we moved out here and he came looking. He told me he never gave up looking for me.” Wallace's voice got softer. “He battled a drug addiction he had when he went undercover and by the time he got clean again, my mom had remarried. She told me he died so I wouldn't think bad about his addiction. They fought a lot before my mom and I moved. He threw stuff and scared her.”

 

“So, he's clean now? And wants what?” Veronica walked towards a nearby tree and leaned against it.

 

“He wants to get to know me.” He gave a hallow chuckle.

 

Veronica wished she could be there for him. “Want me to run a check on him?”

 

Wallace grunted a bit. “No need. Mom came clean. Everything he said was true. She was just going to let me go on believing my father was dead. How messed up is that?”

 

She deflated a bit. “It's bad.”

 

“So, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Chicago with him for a while.”

 

Veronica blinked. “What?”

 

“Yea, in case you come back between now and when I come back. I don't want you to worry.” Wallace sounded confident.

 

“You are just going to move? Just like that?” Veronica perked a bit.

 

“You did.” Wallace chuckled a bit. “And, I deserve the right to get to know him, V. I'm old enough I can make my own decisions.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Of course, Wallace.”

 

“So, I'll spend some time in the Midwest and focus on me and him.”

 

Veronica heard the distinct sound of a window opening in a car driving down the highway before it closed again. “In the car now, I take it?” She felt sad that he was leaving Neptune.

 

“Yea.” Wallace chuckled. “Heard me let the fly out, didn't you?”

 

“Just, be careful, Wallace.” She felt sad. She had found comfort in knowing her people were at home waiting for her to come back. Now, one of them was leaving and she was nervous he wouldn't return.

 

“Sure thing, Supafly.” Wallace laughed. “I'll keep in touch.”

 

“You better.” Veronica tried to smile. “Take care of yourself.”

 

“Will do. Later.” He hung up.

 

 

That night, Veronica sat in front of mirror and checked her makeup.

 

“Where are you going?” Dawson stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

 

“That birthday party for Jen.” Veronica applied mascara. “Jen should be here shortly.”

 

“So, I'm not invited?” Dawson leaned against the door frame. His hands ducked into his large pockets while his bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

 

“Joey and Pacey are going.” She turned and looked up at him. He had scrunched up his face. “That look on your face is why I didn't invite you.”

 

“Drue is just messing with Jen, though. Why would you give into that?”

 

“It's a party, Dawson. They wanted to relax.” Veronica dug around for a lipstick.

 

“And you?” Dawson raised a brow.

 

“I guess I do too.” Veronica leaned forward and applied the lipstick. “We won't be too late. Gail said I could drive her car.”

 

“And you won't be drinking?” Dawson straightened a bit.

 

“Nope. I'm not big into that.” Veronica inspected her face before zipping up her makeup case.

 

“Roni!” Mitch yelled up from the bottom of the staircase. “Jen is here!”

 

Veronica stood and slipped past Dawson.

 

“Have fun.” He called after her sadly.

 

Veronica winked back at him. “Thanks.”

 

 

“I just don't know where my life is going.” Jen leaned back against a wall and looked at the other teens around her. “I have no ambition.”

 

“Well, what do you like to do?” Veronica sipped her bottled water and kept an eye on her surroundings. So far, she felt safe and sober.

 

“Focus on school, hang out with friends.” Jen shrugged and sipped her rum and coke.

 

“Sounds like you want to be a scholar.” Veronica shrugged.

 

Jen lowered her head. “A couple years ago, I thought I would be out partying until I was thrown in rehab. I didn't expect to have a real future.”

 

Veronica watched her new friend. “Sounds to me like you should think about what you might want to do. I can help if you want.” She smirked. “Andie will love to help too.”

 

Jen giggled. “She would come up with charts and lists.”

 

“And she would love to do it.” Veronica smiled.

 

Jen nodded in agreement before a crash stole both of the girls' attention.

 

Veronica looked over and saw Joey stumbling through the room and waving off supporting hands. “I'm going to check on Joey.”

 

Jen nodded as she finished her drink. “I'm going to get one more drink.”

 

Veronica nodded and moved towards Joey. She stood in front of her and gave her a big smile. “Hiya. Want to go sit outside a bit?”

 

Joey blinked down at Veronica with a snarl before her face softened a bit. “Pacey is in big trouble.” She let Veronica lead her out the door and to a patio chair.

 

“Yea? Why is that?” Veronica pouted a bit. Pacey hadn't seemed like the guy who would cheat on someone like Joey.

 

“He's flunking out of high school.” Joey mumbled as she sat back in the chair. She pulled her long legs up into the chair and hugged them to her chest.

 

Veronica tilted her head slightly. “Um. Not what I was expecting.” She sat next to Joey. “How do you know he's flunking?”

 

“Mitch told Dawson and Dawson told me. Apparently, Pacey doesn't care.” Joey clumsily fumbled with an empty Solo cup on the table next to her.

 

“You talked to Dawson?” Veronica's voice was soft.

 

“Yes.” Joey turned and looked to Veronica. “You know, I still think of him as my best friend, even if he doesn't.”

 

Veronica gave her a smile. “I'm sure you two will be friends again.”

 

Joey slouched down. “How do I save Pacey from failing? I mean, he's supposed to graduate with us!”

 

Veronica nodded. “We help him study. You know that Andie and I will do what we can.”

 

Joey looked up at Veronica and nodded. “Right. We're all smart. We can tutor him.”

 

“He's not stupid either. I'm willing to bet he's upset about something. Maybe he misses his best friend too.” Veronica offered softly.

 

“Maybe.” Joey sighed. “It's a mess, isn't it?”

 

Veronica shrugged. “I've seen much worse.” She glanced around. “Is Pacey here?”

 

“Somewhere. I told him to leave me alone.” Joey pouted. “I kept drinking.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Let's find him so he can take you home and I can find Jen.”

 

Joey stumbled to her feet. “Let's find my boyfriend.”

 

Veronica stood. She locked her arm around Joey's waist and started to guide her around the party. In the front, they found Pacey leaning against his car. “Lose something, Witter?”

 

Pacey turned and smiled. “You know the angel who sits on a shoulder? She decided to take the night off and drink.”

  
Veronica handed a stumbling Joey over to Pacey. “I think she's done for the night. Get her home?”

 

Pacey nodded as he opened the door and got Joey situated in the front seat. “Thanks, Mars.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Sure.” She turned to walk away, but turned back quickly. “Look, she told me you were failing some classes and before you give me that BS about not needing help, I just want to say that you can get help. From me, from Andie, from your girlfriend. We all want you to succeed and will do what we can to help you.”

  
Pacey nodded with a bit of a shake of his shoulders. “I'm ok, Veronica. But, thanks.”

 

Veronica watched him. “If you change your mind, no judgment.”

 

She watched as Pacey's face softened. He gave another nod, it was slower and more relaxed this time. “Thanks.”

 

Veronica gave a quick smile before turning back towards the house. She entered and looked around. Jen had to be somewhere. She looked in the kitchen before she went to look in bedrooms. She was about to start asking around, but she saw shadows. Sneaking up to the small shutters, she peeked into what appeared to be a dining room. Jen was sitting on the table facing Drue, also on the table. He handed her a small tin. Jen didn't look too happy to see what was inside, but didn't move away. Drue shrugged and slid off the table. He walked out of the dining room and tossed Veronica a wink. Veronica walked to the door and cleared her throat. “You ready to get out of here?”

 

Jen jumped at the sound of her voice but gave a nod and climbed down. “Yes.” She didn't offer anything else, but Veronica noticed she still had the small tin in her hand.

 

“Joey and Pacey just left.”

 

Jen nodded and slipped the tin into her pocket. “Good. Joey ok?”

 

“Of course. Everyone is ok in Capeside.” Veronica grinned.

 

 

Once back in the Leery house, Veronica called Logan.

 

“Good evening.” Logan's voice sounded warm.

 

Veronica grinned and snuggled into bed. “You sound relaxed.”

 

“Dad is doing his press tour for his defense. I haven't seen him in a couple days.”

 

Veronica pouted involuntarily at the mention of his dad. “That's good, I guess, that he isn't home.”

 

“He's been ok.” Logan's voice was weak and Veronica knew he didn't want to discuss Aaron anymore.

 

“So, my uncle is my new guidance counselor.” She changed the topic.

 

“Is that better or worse than Becky?” Logan's voice was a bit perkier now.

 

“I don't know yet. I thought being out here would save me from the college bombardment, but it's all some people are thinking about. I think Andie has her whole college experience planned out.”

 

“Yea?” Logan chuckled. “And what are your plans?”

 

“Stanford.” Veronica chewed on her lip. “Yours?”

 

“Mine depend on whether my father goes to prison.” Logan sighed out. “His money until then.”

 

Veronica sighed out with force. “You are smart enough to get scholarships, Logan. You can still escape him, even if justice doesn't happen.” She wasn't naive. She knew Aaron could walk away from his crimes.

 

“I will never be out from under his thumb if he is free.” He sounded broken.

 

“I can't do much from here.” Veronica felt her lip quiver.

 

Logan cleared his throat. “Tell me about your day.”

 

She decided to give him a reprieve. “Mitch with college, Andie with college, Pacey probably won't make it to college, birthday party for Jen.”

 

“Happy birthday, Jen.” His voice was warm.

 

“Which is in May.” Veronica smirked. “Drue was bullying her or using her. I'm not sure what the deal is.”

 

“I told you he was crazy.” He grumbled.

 

“It was fine. We all got home fine.” Veronica's thought of the weird moment she nearly walked in on and wondered what it was over.

 

“It's late there. You should go to bed.” There was the warmth again.

 

“I'm already in bed.” Veronica grinned while feeling the blush on her cheeks.

 

“And we wasted all this time talking about nonsense? Shame on us.” Logan mocked.

 

“As much as I would love to continue to flirt with you, I do have school in mere hours.” Veronica scooted down in the bed.

 

“You could skip and video chat with me. I have some new boxers that I'm not sure fit properly.”

 

She grinned wide. “But, I would have to get out of bed to turn on my laptop and it's just a hassle.”

 

“Well, I do love to go to bed feeling like I'm a hassle.” She knew he was teasing her.

 

“I'll talk to you soon?” Veronica barely kept the yawn at bay to get the question out.

 

“Anytime.” Logan sighed into the phone. “I still miss you.”

 

“I miss you too. Good night.” Veronica didn't want to get off the phone, but she didn't want to open herself raw either.

 

“Good night, Veronica. Sweet dreams.” Logan murmured before he quickly added, “Of me.”

 

Veronica chuckled before she ended the call.

 

 

Veronica got a few hours of sleep that night. Her brain was filled with what ifs. What if Aaron wasn't found guilty? What if Logan was left unprotected? What if Wallace never came back? What if her dad was hurt and left all alone in California? What if Stanford didn't accept her? What if she couldn't afford to go to college?

 

She sat at the kitchen table and sipped coffee when Gail walked in.

 

“Oh, Veronica. You are up early.” She smiled to her niece and walked over to the coffee. “And made coffee.”

 

“I was having trouble sleeping.” Veronica idly stirred her coffee.

 

Gail poured herself a cup and sat down next to Veronica. “Something bothering you?”

 

Veronica started to shake her head, but stopped. “A lot, actually.”

 

Gail watched Veronica closely. Her voice kept a soft tone to it. “Anything you want to unburden?”

 

Veronica let out a slow breath before she looked over at her aunt. “I'm not sure how I can afford to go to college. Dad and I barely get by as it is and I spent my savings on putting my mom into rehab.” She scoffed. “Which was a huge waste of money since she left early. We had a replacement for the funds, but she stole that when she left us again.”

 

Gail reached over and gently held Veronica's arm. “You'll figure it out. You are very smart and there are plenty of scholarships.”

 

“I thought I had a chance at the Kane Scholarship, which is done in Lilly's name for the valedictorian at Neptune High. Since I probably will be graduating out here, I won't be eligible.” Veronica stopped to sip her coffee. “I'm not even sure where else to apply.”

 

“Besides the dream one?” Gail grinned. “I have pictures somewhere of you in Stanford gear when you were little.”

 

Veronica smirked. “Blackmail will only work so far.”

 

“If I were you, I would apply at places you want to live. If Stanford is a possibility, then Ivy Leagues will be too. And Boston is close. You'll always have a home here and home-cooked meals.” Gail sipped her coffee.

 

“Thanks.” Veronica gave her aunt a warm smile. “I'm going to go get ready for school.” She stood and set her coffee mug on the counter.

 

 

“I don't know, kiddo. I think you are better off staying out.” Keith sounded stressed. “With this town, and all the cess that pools, you should just stay out.”

 

“But, there are some highlights to that town. You, for one.” Veronica felt her face lift in a hopeful smile. “And I have friends there.”

 

“You have friends and family there too. And, maybe I don't want to stay here.”

 

Veronica blinked. “You are moving?”

 

“I don't have any plans, but I'm rather tired of things around here.” Keith grunted. “How's school?”

 

“Fine. Did something happen?” Veronica moved her cell phone to the other ear. “Is something going to happen?”

 

“No and probably not. Nothing I know of, at least. I'm fine, honey. I'm healthy and taking care of myself.” Keith's voice was soft. He seemed to appreciate her concern.

 

“Did you hear about Wallace?”

 

“I did. He came and asked that I run a check on his dad. He filled me in. That's a crazy situation.” He tsked a bit.

 

“Well, that explains why he didn't ask me for a check.” Veronica pouted a bit.

 

“He didn't want to disturb you with it. We know how well life is for you out there. We both want you to be happy and not think about things like that.” Keith sighed a bit. “Are you staying busy out there?”

  
“Yea. Besides college, there's college and also college.” Veronica smirked.

 

“You should apply to Boston schools. And Stanford, of course.” Keith had to be smiling.

 

“How will we pay for that?” She lost her smile.

 

“How can you turn down the chance to try. I'll try to get more bounties. You could get a job out there.” Keith offered. “I know you are hopeful of coming back before too long, but this is time you could be making money.”

 

“Ok. I'll look into it. I don't think this place is dirty enough for a teenage private eye though.”

 

“Good. Try a coffee shop.” He didn't sound amused.

 

“Love ya, Pop.” Veronica sighed.

 

“You too, kiddo. Be good. Tell everyone I said hi. Thank Dawson for the pictures. He's got a good eye.”

 

 

“Veronica! What brings you by? Hungry?” Mitch asked as he worked on setting up the bar for the evening rush.

 

Veronica smirked and shook her head. “No. I was wondering if you guys are hiring.”

 

“I was wondering the same thing.”

 

Veronica turned and saw a pretty woman standing behind her.

 

“Gretchen? Is that you?” Mitch smiled. “How are you doing?”

 

Veronica looked back at the pretty brunette behind her. She was older, but not terribly. She was probably in college, or taking a year off. She sounded secure and confident, but that might have more to do with knowing Mitch than asking for employment.

 

“I'm good, Mr. Leery. I do, however, need a job.” She smiled and looked between Veronica and Mitch. “If you are hiring, that is.”

 

“We are.” Mitch reached under the bar and pulled out a pad of applications. He peeled one away and gave it to Gretchen. “Fill it out and bring it back and we'll see what we have.”

 

“Thanks a lot. I'll see you soon.” She smiled and walked out.

 

Mitch leaned down and gave Veronica a wink. “When can you start?”

 

Veronica grinned wide. “Tonight too soon?” She nodded towards the door. “Who was that?”

 

“Gretchen Witter, Pacey's big sister.” Mitch gave a small shrug and a roll of his eyes. Veronica read it as he was tired of the Pacey-Dawson drama too.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Trigger chapter. If you have a problem with drugs, being drugged or being around drugs, feel free to skip this chapter. Email me if you would like a summary.

Veronica leaned a shoulder against her locker with her books cradled in her arms as she watched Drue flirt with Jen. Drue was harassing Jen, but Jen seemed to have it under control. A glance down the hall showed Pacey and Joey trying not to be caught making out. Veronica turned back to her locker, giving them privacy, even though they were surrounded by other teens. She pulled a book down as Andie walked up.

 

“V Mars.” Andie grinned and waited to be seen. Veronica had discovered Andie McPhee was like a puppy who just wanted to be liked and acknowledged. A smile or a trophy, or maybe even a head pat and Andie would be happy. Of course, she was more than a puppy. But, when Veronica saw her walking towards her, she almost saw floppy ears coming out of her head.

 

Veronica tried her best not to smile. “V or Mars would work fine. No need to use both.”

 

Andie pouted a little. “Oh. I was just trying it out. I mean, we don't really have a good nickname for you yet.”

 

“Dawson calls me Roni.” Veronica shrugged and closed her locker. She also thought of Dick Casablancas who called her Roni whenever he wasn't disgusted with her. And Logan called her Roni. Originally as a friend, then to mock said friendship, but it was re-established as a term of endearment again.

 

“Right, with Joey and Andie, we're bound to be a gang of hooligans.” Andie giggled.

 

“Girls Gone Tomboy, True Capeside Story.” Veronica smirked. “What can I assist you with today, Miss McPhee?”

 

“I was curious if you had plans for this evening.” Andie turned and the two walked down the hall together.

 

“Study for Physics test. I might read the next chapter in History, too.” Veronica shrugged. “Why?”

 

“That test isn't until next week and the next chapter? Geesh, Veronica. We are in the prime of our lives! We should be out there living life!” Andie was animated in her words. Her hands flew about as her backpack bounced on her back.

 

“Some of us are happy living the boring life.” Veronica took a look at Andie. She sighed and hung her head in defeat. She knew she couldn't compete with that innocence and purity. “What do you want to do?”

 

Andie pulled her to the side of the hallway and looked around. It was comedic how obvious she was, but Veronica didn't call her on it. Andie pulled out a flier and handed it to Veronica. “I heard about this during first period.”

 

Veronica took the page and looked down at it. There were no codes or hidden messages. It was just an advertisement for a rave. Of course, they had to go and get a password to get in, but it was just a rave. The whole scene reminded her of an early moment in her friendship with Wallace and that made her smile. “In the mood for techno?”

 

“I just want to go out and live, Veronica. I want to look back at my high school years and know I did more than study and take tests.” Andie looked so hopeful with her eyes wide and a small smile on her face. “It's tonight. I don't really want to go alone.”

 

“You have a built in buddy. Why not ask Jack?” Veronica handed the page back, but didn't walk away.

 

“He's got plans with some guy he met online. Please, Veronica. I think you could use some excitement too. And, maybe, just maybe, we'll meet some nice guys.” Andie practically wiggled in anticipation.

 

As much fun as it was to flirt with Logan, her dating life was pretty much stuck in the morgue. It wouldn't be the end of the world to get out there and attempt a social life. “Ok.” She chuckled while Andie cheered. “But, we ask more to join us. Dawson, Jen, maybe even Pacey and Joey.” Safety in numbers was Veronica's rule at parties. The last one went fairly well, so she was hopeful.

 

“Eh, I don't think Dawson would want Pacey there.” Andie scrunched her face.

 

“Well, the more they are around each other, the more chances they will have to get past this bump in their friendship.” Veronica almost gagged at how wholesome she felt. Capeside was ruining her badass mentality.

 

“Ok. I'll ask them. You get Jen and Dawson?” Andie nodded with a large smile on her face.

 

“I will get them.” Veronica sighed with a smile.

 

“Meet at your place? Seven?” Andie backed away, almost running into a group of football players. They chuckled as they dodged the petite blondes in the hall.

 

Veronica nodded. “Sure.” She shook her head with a grin and walked to class with a bit of a bounce in her step. It felt good to be part of a group who wanted to do normal teenage stuff.

 

 

Dawson sighed as his shoulders dropped. “Roni, this is a ridiculous idea.”

 

“I think she has a point.” Jen gave a little shrug of her shoulder

 

“You and Veronica need to stop being on the same page. It's ruining our group dynamic.” Dawson struggled to keep his smirk in check.

 

Jen lifted her chin and spoke calmly. “You need to accept that your cousin and I are separated at birth and you are the odd man out.”

 

“We are going and you just need to accept that.” Andie gave a firm nod.

 

Dawson sighed and looked at the three blondes in front of him. “I concede. I will go. But, I will only go because I think a party is what we all need.”

 

Andie sat back with a smug smirk. “I am glad you see our way as best.”

 

“Now, dear cousin, you have to go back to your room and get ready.” Veronica waved her hands at him.

 

“What? I'm dressed.” Dawson looked down to his large sweater overly large cargo pants.

 

“Ok, you have to leave so we can finish getting ready.” Jen laughed with a shake of her head.

 

“Oh, I left my makeup downstairs.” Andie pouted and scooted off the bed. She moved to exit the room.

 

“Can you get me a drink?” Jen asked politely.

 

“Oh, yea. I would love a Skisk.” Veronica looked up to Andie. “Please and thank you.”

 

Andie nodded and skipped out of the room past Dawson. He chuckled and closed the door as he left.

 

“Have you ever been to a rave?” Jen asked softly.

 

Veronica looked up at Jen. She thought of parties in the 90909 zip code and gave a little grin. “Not exactly. I've been to plenty of parties with DJs, drugs, alcohol and lack of parental guidance. Close enough?”

 

“Just add black lights.” Jen smirked, but it faded. “Ever do any of the drugs?”

 

“Enough to know I don't like them.” Veronica sighed and slipped a jacket over her tank top.

 

“I used to go partying all the time in the city.” Jen was looking down at her hand as she picked imaginary lint off the comforter. “I don't want to be that girl anymore.”

 

Veronica nodded. She hadn't even earned her reputation of wild child. Jen had. Veronica knew it wasn't the easiest thing to experience. The people here didn't know Jen's past, unless she shared it with them. “So, don't be. We'll go and have fun and be sober. We'll dance and laugh and come back relaxed.” She hoped. They both got a fresh slate in Capeside, but they didn't have to be antisocial nuns to keep their reputations intact.

 

Jen gave a little nod and nibbled on her bottom lip. “Yea. Thanks, V.”

 

Veronica didn't get a chance to respond. Andie came back in and offered up glasses of soda.

 

“To finally busting out of our shells and embracing life!” Andie clinked her glass to the other two and the three chugged the drinks down.

 

 

Password paid for and repeated, the teens were allowed into the large warehouse. Everything was black and neon. Pacey and Joey, obviously feeling awkward to be there, walked away hand in hand. Dawson tried his best to ignore them and grabbed Jen and headed towards the dance floor. Andie ducked into the crowd before Veronica could stop her.

 

“Mars. I certainly didn't expect to see you here.”

 

Veronica sighed before looking up at the tall brunette. “Drue. Did you throw this shindig?”

 

Drue chuckled and walked around her. He kept his hands behind him as he bent forward. “I did not. But, I'm shocked at the turn out. I really thought no one in this town knew how to party. I mean, Lilly Kane would rock a party like this.”

 

Veronica couldn't help the flutter in her chest at the mention of her best friend. “Lilly would like this, for about twenty minutes. Then, she would drag me away to get into trouble.” Veronica smiled in memory.

 

Drue took Veronica's hand in his with timid fingers. “Let's go find some trouble, Mars.”

 

Veronica felt a spark when he touched her and a soft gasp left her body. She wasn't expecting it. She looked up to Drue, noticing his tempting bright eyes. She nodded while a shy smile curved her lips.

 

Drue wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her into the fray of the party. The two danced for a couple songs. Veronica was relieved to see Andie dancing with Jen and Dawson, but she wasn't acting normal. She was petting Dawson's sweater.

 

“I think Andie might be on something.” Veronica started as she stopped dancing. She took a step towards Andie.

 

Drue stopped her and cupped her face. “You shouldn't worry so much about Andie. She's a big girl.” He smiled with a shrug and ran his fingertips down the hairline on Veronica's face. He tucked some hair behind her ear. “You are really pretty, Veronica.”

 

Veronica smelled the alcohol on Drue's breath, but it wasn't enough to remove her from the trance she entered when he touched her face. Her whole body buzzed with energy and she felt like purring at the touch. She looked up at him and closed her eyes. Her lips parted and she only heard the beat of the bass pumping in the music. Drue kept petting her. He ran his fingers through her hair and around her jawline to her chin. She heard his chuckle and, before she could move away, she felt his breath near her ear.

 

“Are you on something?”

 

Veronica opened her eyes. She wanted to move away from him. She wanted him to stop touching her, but it felt too good to stop. Instead, she hovered in place as she considered his question.

 

“Want to go get some fresh air?” He ran his hand down her jacket sleeve, adding just enough pressure for Veronica to feel it, before he enclosed his hand around hers.

 

Veronica nodded. Fresh air would help. She could get her bearings with fresh air. She allowed him to lead her to a balcony that wrapped around the building. From the side, she saw the parking lot, a courtyard and the water. She walked towards the railing and took in the moonlight reflecting on the ocean.

 

Drue walked up behind her and leaned a hip against the railing. His hand rubbed her back gently while he sported a smirk on his face.

 

Veronica moaned softly and closed her eyes. Her nails dug into the wooden railing. Her teeth clenched tightly together. She felt tingly and alive.

 

Drue leaned in close to her ear. “Someone is rolling high.” He chuckled. His hand never left her back and she never moved away from it.

 

Veronica panted through her nose. Her brain struggled to find an explanation as to why she was feeling electric, but there wasn't another one. She was high. If experience taught her anything, she was high on ecstasy. She opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to desperately clear the fog from it.

 

Drue chuckled. “Oh, did you not know?”

 

Fear shot through Veronica as she tried to think of when someone could have drugged her. She hadn't been at the rave that long. She hadn't drunk or eaten anything since she left the Leery house. Drue was the likely suspect, but he had barely touched her before she started to feel it. She pushed back off the railing and bounced off the wall, glaring up at Drue. “What did you do?”

 

Drue crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. “Me? I didn't do a thing, Veronica. I'm just trying to help you experience your high as you should. Embrace it.” He leaned in and chuckled as he looked at her eyes. “Whoa. You took a lot too. Your eyes are wacky.”

 

Veronica swallowed nervously and backed away from Drue. “Please, go get Dawson.” She was actively fighting the pill. She wanted to continue to be anxious and guarded.

 

“So you can waste this high? I must insist you enjoy it for at least ten more minutes.” He smirked and licked his lips. “Maybe twenty.”

 

Veronica shot him a glare. “This isn't funny, Drue. It's illegal. I want to go home.” She knew she wouldn't get to go home in Neptune. But, she would certainly settle for the Leery house.

 

“I didn't do it, Veronica.” Drue raised in hands in surrender. “But, I wouldn't mind thanking the person who did. And you should too.” He shook his head. “If I see Dawson, I'll tell him you are looking for him.” He pulled the door open. Music blared for the few seconds it took for him to slip back inside before the door closed and muffled the sounds.

 

Veronica slid down the wall and panted. She knew she needed to stay calm, but not relax and give into the drug. She pulled out her phone and called the only person who helped her feel safe at that moment.

 

“Yello.” Logan's voice filled her ears and she laughed in relief. “Roni?” He asked with uncertainty in his voice.

 

“Logan.” She sighed and tightened her knees to her chest.

 

“What is it? What's going on?” He was able to tell she wasn't right and she felt better already.

 

“I don't know how it happened, but I was drugged.” She mumbled out. There must have been something wrong with her to have it happen more than once.

 

“Veronica, I can't do anything from here. Are you alone?” He was worried. She heard his quickened breath.

 

“I'm at a rave.” She sighed out. “I'm on E.”

 

“Ok. Few questions. Who is with you?” Veronica knew he was restricting his voice.

 

“The whole gang is here, somewhere. I'm on a balcony.” She looked down at the courtyard. “I see Joey and Pacey, but they are too busy making out.”

 

“Can you yell at them? Can you walk down to them?” He raised his voice and Veronica had to think he was trying to project his ideas.

 

“Logan, I'm sure they won't hear anything over the music. I can barely hear you and I've practically shoved the phone into my ear.”

 

“How did you get on the balcony? Is there a safe way to get off the balcony?” The plea in his voice was soft, but constant.

 

“Yes, a door back into the rave. It's better out here.” She shivered and zoned out on how her shirt felt on her stomach. It felt like electrified velvet and she had to moan out.

 

“Roni?” Logan asked quickly.

 

“Mhmm?” Veronica blinked and cleared her throat. “Sorry.” She needed to focus and stay sharp.

 

“Why did you go on the balcony?” He seemed confused.

 

“Drue lead me out.” She leaned her head back. “I wanted fresh air.”

 

“Drue Valentine?” Logan was growling.

 

“Yes. He left. He laughed at me being high and left.” She lifted her head. “I think Andie was high too. She was petting Dawson's really fuzzy sweater that probably felt amazing.”

 

Logan sighed. His next words sounded forced out between his teeth. “Did Drue drug you?”

 

“No. I don't think he had a chance. I had a Skisk at home and....” She trailed off as thoughts and ideas rippled through her brain.

 

“Veronica?” Logan asked cautiously.

 

“Jen and Andie came over and we had a Skisk toast before we came to the rave.” Veronica licked her drying lips and panted softly. “But, they were both excited to come.”

 

“You said before that Jen was a party girl and she had a history with Drue? Maybe she drugged you?” Logan was getting mad again. His voice was louder and she heard his distinct growl when he said Drue's name.

 

“No. She talked about how she didn't want to get high. She didn't really want to come tonight because of the risk to get high.” Veronica watched Pacey and Joey walk inside. They had looked out of place, but happy to there together.

 

“What about Andie?” He asked carefully. He was calm and Veronica knew he was trying not to be upset at her new friends.

 

“Andie is sweet. She just wanted to come and have fun.” Veronica sighed as the clues started to come together. “Remember when you drugged Duncan?”

 

“You think Andie was just trying to get you to relax?” Logan's voice softened immediately.

 

“Andie doesn't know my history.” She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and moaned.

 

“Stop touching yourself.... or go somewhere private.” Logan chuckled with a flirty tone.

 

“I'm scared, Logan.” She looked down and tried to focus.

 

“Ok, how are you so sure that you are on Ecstasy and not GHB or something else?” Logan asked.

 

“Lilly and I tried E once.” Veronica admitted. She felt the blush on her neck and cheeks.

 

“Um. What?” Logan chuckled. “You and Lilly? Lilly got you to try something other than booze?”

 

“We were in her room and Duncan was somewhere, maybe soccer camp. I don't know where you were. But, the Kanes were out of town and Lilly was supposed to be at an aunt's house. She and I stayed there alone. We took half a pill each and rubbed around on that fluffy rug of hers for six hours.” Veronica giggled.

 

“I've got that image to deal with now.” He chuckled back. “Do you feel ok? Heartbeat? Sweating?”

 

Veronica let out a slow breath. “I'm ok, just high. I'm scared to be here, Lo. I want to be sober.”

 

“Can you call Dawson? Or maybe-”

 

Veronica blinked as a familiar face chuckled down at her. Her phone was in his hand and she heard Logan muffled yells.

 

“Well, this is a shock.” Troy Vandegraff laughed. “How the hell are you?” He played with her phone and it snapped closed. He looked down and pouted a bit. “Oops.” He squatted in front of her. “Full confession, Mars. I'm a little drunk.” He offered her phone back to her. “Sorry I hung up on whoever.”

 

“Troy...” She swallowed and took the phone back. “What... what are you doing here?” She never expected to see her ex-boyfriend again, but certainly not at a rave in Massachusetts. She was a little shocked he seemed so pleased to see her, considering she cost him a lot of money in drug sales.

 

“I go to school up the road.” He leaned back and lifted his chin. “Sterlington Private Academy, where they turn rowdy boys into prestigious men.” He shot her a wink. “But, Miss Mars, what on earth are you doing here?” He pointed around them. “Not only Massachusetts, but at a rave.” He was obviously appalled at her decision making. Veronica noticed the small glint in his eyes, though.

 

“Troy...” She blinked and held her eyes closed for a second. “I despise you and find you to be one of the worst people I have ever dated, let alone hung out with, but I need your help.” She looked up at him slowly as she exhaled.

 

“You alright, Veronica?” His voice showed concern as he reached out and took her hand in his.

 

Veronica gasped and relaxed as his thumb gently caressed the back of her hand. “I'm high, not by choice. Can you go find my cousin?”

 

Troy fell on his knees and laughed out. “You are high? Since when do you get high?”

 

“Since someone thought it would be relaxing. Look, either help or don't, but do not mock me or I'll-”

 

Troy put his hand on her mouth. “Shh. I know the drill.” He leaned back and looked at her. “I'm not sure I'll be much help. I just did a couple keg stands and the world is woozy.”

 

Veronica's phone rang and she answered it. “Hello?” She tried for innocent and not slurred.

 

“Veronica! Are you ok?” Logan's panted out.

 

“Yea, I ran into Troy.” She watched Troy with a glare.

 

“Vandegraff?” Logan coughed.

 

“The one and the same.” The glare turned into a grin and she was unable to stop herself.

 

Troy smirked and looked around behind him.

 

“Is he behaving?” Logan asked slowly.

 

“Surprisingly, yes. He is keeping me company on the balcony.” Veronica was actually grateful for it.

 

“Let me talk to him.” Logan sighed.

 

Veronica blinked and nodded. “Uh, one sec.” She offered the phone to Troy.

 

Troy took it, after needing a nudge to get his attention, and smiled to Veronica. “Hello mystery caller.” He waited while Logan spoke. “Not even close, man.” Troy laughed. “This chick bet against me to do keg stands and well, I have her number. You out here somewhere too?” He glanced around, but stopped after a couple seconds. He nodded. “Yea, no. I figured she was on something. She's acting weird.” He watched Veronica as he listened. “Sure. I can. No, man, I get it. I'm not going to let her out of my sight.”

 

Veronica smiled a bit. Logan apparently was getting a babysitter for Veronica. She would prefer someone not drunk or a liar, thief or cheat, but her options were limited. If Veronica was being honest with herself, she actually trusted Troy with her physical well being.

 

“I can't believe you two care about the other, but sure. I'll watch over our girl. Here she is.” He handed the phone back to Veronica.

 

“Roni?” Logan still sounded worried, but calmer, which eased Veronica too.

 

“I'm here, Logan.” She watched as Troy resumed his scan of the lower level.

 

“Stay close to Troy until you find your cousin or Pacey. Understand?” Logan was calmer than he had been. It must be frustrating for him to want to protect her without having the ability. He had to pass it off to the next best thing, which sadly was Troy.

 

“Ok.” She nodded. “I wish you were here.” She would have given anything to have Logan there with her.

 

“Me too, Bobcat. So much.” He sighed. “Call me later, ok? No matter what time.”

 

Veronica smirked and nibbled on her lip. “I will try to remember.” As much as she wanted to just be flirty, she was also being realistic.

 

Troy turned as something caught his eye. “Whoa. I think that girl is having a seizure.” He pointed to a group surrounding someone just inside the large doors.

 

Veronica crawled closer. “I think that's Andie.”

 

“What?” Logan half yelled into Veronica's ear.

 

“I have to go, Logan. I'll call you later.” She flipped the phone closed and struggled to focus and put her phone in her pocket. She looked back to the group. “I know her. I think she's the girl who drugged me.”

 

Troy blinked over. “You think maybe we should yell at them?”

 

Veronica nodded and turned, but the group was gone. She turned and saw the lights of Pacey's truck light up. The truck then peeled out of the dirt and rock parking lot. “Uh. That was my ride.” She wasn't surprised at the turn of events.

 

“Well, that really sucks.” Troy gave her a look of pity.

 

The door opened and Veronica was pulled to her feet. “Come on, Mars. We've got to go.”

 

Veronica blinked and wiggled at the hands holding her before one started to run through her hair and calmed her down. She really hated how well it worked. She let out a soft purr.

 

Troy stood up, a little shaky in the legs, and glared at the person holding her. “Let her go.”

 

The person laughed and wrapped a hand around Veronica's waist as he pulled her back towards the door. “Sorry, she's coming with me. Her friend is having a medical emergency and I'm under the impression Miss Mars might be having similar issues.”

 

“What? Wait.” Veronica twisted and looked up at Drue, who let her move. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Andie just OD'd.” Drue sighed. “She is having seizures and foaming at the mouth. Considering you and her are on the same drug, I thought it might be a good idea to get you checked out.”

 

“How do you know what Veronica is on?” Troy stepped up and grabbed Veronica's arm. She was a bit surprised at how much effort Troy was putting into keeping her safe.

 

Drue rolled his eyes before he rubbed the back of his hand over Veronica's upper chest. Veronica closed her eyes and moaned softly. “It's not hard to figure out, sport.”

 

Troy watched and shook his head. “I can't leave her alone.” He sounded strong-willed.

 

Drue lightly tapped Veronica's cheek. “Hey, you know this guy?”

 

She blinked up at him. She wasn't a fan of the face taps. “Troy, Drue.” She waved a hand between them. Under normal circumstances, she would keep the two away from each other. She thought they would get into too much trouble together.

 

Drue lifted a brow. “Guess you get to come with us.”

 

“Did you find her, Drue?” Jen popped up behind Drue and looked down at Veronica. “Oh, wow.”

 

“Jen. Hi.” Veronica smiled up at her. “Having fun?” She was feeling pretty positive about things.

 

“Not so much, V.” Jen shoved Drue back and wrapped Veronica's arm around her shoulder. “Let's get you out of here. I think Andie gave you something.”

 

“Ecstasy. I already figured it out, Lindley.” Veronica hung on Jen's shoulder. “I'm good at this case thing.”

 

Jen looked up at Troy. “We got it. You can go.” Veronica sensed some annoyance in Jen's voice.

 

“I'm not leaving her.” Troy sighed. “I'm a friend.”

 

Veronica scoffed loudly.

 

“Veronica, Logan made me promise.” Troy whined a bit.

 

“Troy is ok. Just, don't trust him with your car or steroids.” Veronica grinned up at Troy.

 

“Thanks, Veronica.” Troy sneered.

 

“V, we need to go to the hospital. Ok?” Jen turned Veronica around and they walked under Drue's arm as it held the door open.

 

“Ok, but I'm ok. I'm high, and I don't like it, but I'm ok.” Veronica focused on a button on Jen's jacket. Before she realized it, they were at Drue's car.

 

“You sober?” Jen asked Drue.

 

“Not completely.” Drue answered. “I suppose you want to drive.”

 

“I would prefer to not die on the way to the hospital.” Jen sighed. She looked down at Veronica. “V, you have to ride in the back with one of these guys. It's too dangerous if you find my hair too soft to resist touching. Who do you want to ride with?”

 

Veronica looked between the two and felt sick to her stomach at the options.

 

“I'll ride in front. I don't trust you with my car.” Drue glared over at Jen.

 

Jen handed Veronica over to Troy. “Keep your mitts off her. I'll murder you if you touch her.” Veronica appreciated the murderous angel looking out for her.

 

Troy helped Veronica into the car and helped her get buckled, although it did take a bit of work. Veronica kept squirming. It wasn't until Troy put Veronica's hand on his head that she stayed seated long enough to buckle her in. Troy's hair felt hard with all the gel he put in it.

 

Veronica watched the lights pass by through the window. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing.

 

 

Veronica woke to poking and prodding of cold, bony fingers. She looked up and a woman in scrubs smiled down at her. She was small and looked almost frail, but Veronica suspected she was tougher than she looked.

 

“Ah, hey there.” The woman offered sweetly and took a step back. “Veronica, my name is Sandra and I'm a nurse at Capeside Medical Center. Do you know why you are here?”

 

Veronica nodded and shifted in the bed. She was in a hospital gown and covered by the thin layers. A glance past Sandra and she noticed Dawson and Troy sitting to the side. Troy looked to be sleeping, but Dawson offered a small smile. Veronica returned her attention to the nurse. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost five am.” Sandra smiled. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

 

“I could use some water.” She pulled the blanket up to her armpits. “And my clothes.”

 

Sandra nodded. “They are in a bag in the closet. I think your cousin has your phone and wallet.” She gestured back. “I'll get you something to drink.” She patted Veronica's leg and walked out of the room.

 

“Hey.” Dawson stood and walked towards Veronica. “How do you feel?” He looked tired with little worried dark circles under his eyes.

 

“Normal.” Veronica sighed and leaned back. She glanced towards Troy and opened her mouth to ask, but another thought hit her. She looked back to Dawson. “Andie. How is she?”

 

Dawson smiled. “She's going to be ok. She didn't OD. She had a bad reaction with her other medication. She apparently takes medication for anxiety and with what she took last night...” He trailed off with a shrug. “But, she'll be fine. A couple days to observe here, then home and back to school.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Good.” The lack of death, coma or sexual assault reminded her she was in Capeside and not Neptune.

 

“Look, Andie didn't know what would happen.” Dawson looked down at his cousin with big, worried eyes.

 

“Andie drugged me without telling me and left me defenseless in an unknown place with a lot of strangers.” Veronica took a deep breath. “She has no idea what could have happened.”

 

“She feels bad.” Dawson muttered. Veronica remembered being so innocent and naive. She understood the reality of the world, though.

 

Veronica sighed. “Look, I know Andie didn't do it to hurt me. I understand criminal intent, and she didn't have any. I don't know if she's capable of having any.” She smirked a bit. “But, she needs to understand why it was so bad.”

 

“Did, uh, did something happen?” Dawson asked softly.

 

Veronica looked down and let out a slow sigh. “Not this time.” She considered telling him the story of Shelly Pomroy's party, but decided that a hospital room at five in the morning was not the time and place.

 

Dawson nodded and reached out to take her hand in his. “If you want to talk-”

 

Veronica's head shot up and she smiled as she pulled her hand away. Instead, she crossed her arms over her stomach. “I'm fine. Thanks. Just, keep that last bit to yourself, ok? I'm fine and it's been dealt with.” The memory of her confrontation with Duncan was clear in her mind. “Just, when you see Andie, tell her I need to talk to her.”

 

Dawson nodded. He slipped her phone into her hand. “Logan called a few times. I answered one about an hour ago. I filled him in on what I could.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Thanks. Does my dad know? Your parents?”

 

“By the time you got here, we figured out what happened with Andie. You were just a precaution, so as long as you remained fine, I wasn't going to worry anyone. My parents think we are just here for Andie.” He gave a soft, knowing smile.

 

Veronica smiled. “Thank you. I don't need to give my dad another reason to worry.”

 

“Uncle Keith has enough on his plate.” He gave a knowing grin. “I'm going to see about getting you out of here.” He left her alone with a sleeping Troy.

 

She looked down at her phone and read some of the texts. Logan had flipped out when she didn't respond to his calls. She padded his number into the keypad and held the phone up to her ear.

 

“Ronica?” A sleepy Logan answered after a couple rings. She was happy he was able to get some sleep. She hadn't wanted him to worry all night over her.

 

“Hey.” She smiled at the sound of his voice. It warmed her.

 

“You ok?” He cleared his throat and she heard him moving a bit. She pictured him sitting up in bed.

 

“I'm ok. I'm sorry you worried.” She adjusted the blanket needlessly.

 

“Nonsense. I'm just glad you alright. Dawson said Troy hovered over you to keep Drue and anyone else off. He actually punched Pacey.”

 

“Pacey tried to touch me?” Veronica thought of Pacey and wondered if she somehow missed a clue.

 

“From what Dawson told me, Pacey was trying to protect you from Troy. They didn't realize they had the same agenda.” Logan sighed. “Men fighting over protecting you, I can't tell if you are in in my hell or your own.”

 

Veronica smirked. “Well, I'll be doing my own fighting from now on.”

 

“That girl who drugged you? What's going on with her?” He seemed to sincerely worried.

 

“Bad reaction with her anxiety drugs. She'll be fine. I told you, this place isn't like Neptune. Everyone is fine here.”

 

“Jesus, Roni.” Logan sighed. “I was so worried about you.”

 

“I know.” Veronica sighed back and looked to Troy. “I was scared too. But, I'm ok. Nothing happened.”

 

“I'm thinking I might have to invest in a bubble for you.” Logan chuckled.

 

“You and my dad can go halfsies.” Veronica smirked. She watched as Troy stirred and opened his eyes. “I'm going to go, but I'll call you later.” She tried to keep her voice soft and relaxed.

 

“Ok. Thank you for calling.” Logan sighed and Veronica felt the love he had for her and she wanted to bask in it.

 

She bit her lip and disconnected the call. A glance to Troy showed he was watching her. “Morning.”

 

“Hey.” He winced a bit and stretched. “How are you?”

 

“Peachy. You?” She couldn't resist a smile.

 

“Better. If you wanted me sober, you found the quickest way to get me there.” He leaned back. “Glad you are ok.”

 

Veronica nodded and looked down to the phone in her hands. She exhaled slowly. “Thanks.”

 

Troy shrugged a bit. “Eh, I owed you.”

 

Veronica looked up at him. “Present tense, buddy.” She smirked. “But, it's not so much now.”

 

Troy grinned. “Fair enough.” He sat up and leaned forward. “I know I messed up in Neptune. I know you thought I used you, and maybe I did.” His shoulders dropped as he sighed. “I broke things off with Shauna for good and I am really focused on school. Sterlington is tough, but good.” He winced. “Probably have a big punishment waiting for me after being out all night.” His face softened to a smile. “Worth it.”

 

“Thanks for looking out for me, Troy.” Veronica looked away, hating the return of butterflies in her belly when Troy looked at her. She had learned that lesson and wasn't going to get swept up in that disaster again. “If you want, I'll go speak to your dean. I'll even leave out the keg stands.” She didn't bother to hide her snide grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is planned to be posted on July 27th.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode of DC stood out when I recently watched it. Once I decided to do this crossover, I knew the events in this episode would make it into my story. The hard part was making it match up to what would be happening in Neptune. With Veronica gone, some things were bound to go differently. This is really where things in Neptune change.

With a gasp, Veronica woke from a nightmare. She felt the sweat on her chest and focused on calming her breath. She wasn't in a freezer. She wasn't trapped. She didn't hear Aaron's laughter or her father's desperate cries. She was safe.

 

The nightmares weren't common. They were less and less in the sitcom paradise, but they hadn't completely abandoned her. A glance to the clock showed it was just past one am. Checking her phone, she sighed softly when there was nothing new from Logan. It wasn't that she was expecting anything, but if he had sent something, she wouldn't have needed to come up with an excuse to text him back. But, there was nothing. She put her phone back on the table without sending a text and swung her feet over the bed as she sat up. With a soft grunt of mild frustration, she stood and opened her door.

 

Immediately, she heard voices. Instinct took over and she ducked down and listened. Her cousin's door was closed and there was no light coming from under it. She inched closer to the stairs and heard her aunt and uncle.

 

“Aren't we too old?” Gail argued in a tired tone.

 

“No, because I think we were too young when we had Dawson.” Mitch sounded pleased.

 

“But, this one will be graduating when we are retiring.” Gail chuckled.

 

By their lighthearted tones, Veronica knew they were happy. She also figured out that her aunt was pregnant. She had to smile at the idea of a new baby in her family. Though strange, since Dawson will be eighteen years older than his little sibling, it was touching. Her aunt and uncle rekindled a love and the baby was like the rebirth of their marriage. They are doing the complete redo. Veronica grinned and decided to leave them alone. They would tell her when they were ready. She continued to the bathroom before going back to bed. She fell asleep with a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

 

 

Early the next morning, Veronica sat on the pier with her feet hanging off the edge. Her bag was tucked behind her and her arms were resting on the lowest bar of the railing. Her chin leaned against her arms as she looked out over the ocean. It wasn't her ocean. It wasn't the one she grew up next to or walked in. It wasn't the one Logan and Duncan both tried to teach her how to surf in. It wasn't the one she and Lilly lounged next to on hot summer days. It was cold and dark and unknown. But, even she had to admit it was relaxing to watch.

 

“Veronica?”

 

The sound of a friendly voice brought her attention back to the world on land. She turned and saw Pacey looking up at her from a small boat. He seemed shocked to see her, but the smile on his face told her she was still welcome. She smiled down at him and looked over the small boat he was standing on. She gave a weak point with finger as her arm was still on the railing. “Is that the infamous summer boat?”

 

Pacey blushed a bit and nodded. “It is.” He messed with some ropes and kicked them to the side. “What are you doing up there?”

 

“Thinking.” Veronica dangled her feet a bit before she sighed and pulled herself up to stand. “I have had trouble finding a good place to just think.”

 

Pacey nodded. “Ahh, yes. The 'people won't leave me alone so I can think' problem that is Capeside. I know it well.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “I know people are just trying to show they care.” Considering she spent over a year in Neptune either being ignored or harassed, she hated to complain about people caring. But, she had gotten used to being on her own, which also meant she could think without being bothered.

 

“It's either they hound you to check on you or completely ignore you.” Pacey looked up to her. “You know, I'm going out today after school.” He gestured to the ocean. “I thought I might do some fishing.”

 

Veronica tilted her head a bit. “Well, that's awesome. I hope you have a good afternoon.” She was not a fan of fishing.

 

Pacey chuckled. “You could come with me. I promise, I won't bug you unless it's important.”

 

“Eh, I don't think so. I'm not really a sea person. I prefer my feet on solid ground.” Veronica bit her lip. “But, I appreciate the offer.” She could be gracious of the idea even if she had no plans on taking him up on it.

 

Pacey smiled. It didn't look like she offended him and she was glad. “We should get to school. Come on, I'll give you a ride.” He jumped down and the two walked to his car.

 

 

All day, Veronica daydreamed about the boat. It was a little cold to lay out, but she could sit and read or maybe listen to music. An afternoon without people asking if she was alright, or if she was mad at Andie, or what she was thinking about. She wanted to relax. Her phone chimed and Veronica snapped back to lunch. She looked to her phone and smiled at seeing Logan's name.

 

L: _Greetings from Neptune. Today, I managed to wrangle some information you might find interesting._

 

Veronica smirked down at her phone. Now that she wasn't the target of his gossip, she enjoyed hearing it. Plus, it gave her a sense of still being connected to him and to Neptune. She replied to Logan's text.

 

V: _Is that right? What would that be?_

 

She waited and took a bite of her tuna surprise. A frown formed on her lips. She would be surprised to find any real tuna in it.

 

L: _A certain ex-boyfriend of yours is expecting a little one with a certain cheerleader._

 

The first thought in Veronica's mind was that Logan got a girl pregnant. If her nightmares were to come true, then he got Madison pregnant. Veronica lost her appetite and pushed her food away. She ignored the glances from her cousin and new friends. After another chime, she moved her phone deep into her bag.

 

Her last class was ending as she pulled her phone out of her bag. She expected a few messages, but was surprised to see a dozen texts from Logan. He had tried to call earlier, but Veronica had sent it to voicemail. She wasn't in the mood to hear about how he moved on to someone else. Considering the timing, he moved on immediately and with her enemy. She turned off her phone and shoved it in her bag.

 

Hearing a jaunty whistle, she turned and spotted Pacey practically skipping towards the door. “Pacey?” She slammed her locker and ran after him. He waited for her to catch up. “Offer still good to escape today?”

 

Pacey eyes lit up as he nodded. “It's sunny and bright and perfect for an-”

 

“If you say 'afternoon delight', I'm going to taser you.” Veronica smirked. She hadn't expected him to say it, but couldn't resist the whimsy of the threat.

 

“I was going to say 'afternoon of fishing'.” He answered as his face went white. As they walked towards Dawson and Joey, Veronica noticed his elbows were tucked in to his sides.

 

Dawson and Joey, however, were hanging their heads with tight lips. “What's up with the long faces?” Veronica asked. She had her own worries, but was trying to leave those behind her. She hoped she didn't look as disappointed as those two did.

 

“We were assigned to do a project together.” Dawson sighed. Veronica noticed he was trying not to look at Pacey.

 

“With Drue.” Joey added with her own groan of muted agony. She leaned over and gave Pacey a quick kiss. It wasn't hard to miss their goo-goo eyes.

 

Dawson did his best to avoid looking at them. It was progress from him turning away in disgust.

 

Joey turned back to face Dawson. “I have to work tonight so you and Drue will have to hang at the club.”

 

“Gets better and better.” Dawson twisted his face into a bitter smile. He lifted his eyebrows to his cousin. “Want to join us?”

 

“I'll be drifting peacefully with Pacey. Sorry. Your thing sounds like so much fun, though.” She gave her best innocent grin.

 

Dawson nodded with a bit of a smirk. “I'm sure.”

 

“Call me when you get back?” Joey held Pacey's hand. She was looking up at him with such adoration.

 

Pacey nodded. “Of course. Have fun.” He shot her a wink and gave a little nod to Dawson.

 

Veronica watched the former friends and lovers squirm around each other. She knew how they felt. They were torn between their love for someone and their loyalty to friendships. It reminded her of Logan and Duncan. It pissed her off. She slipped her bag off her shoulder and onto Dawson's. “Take this home with you? I'm not in the mood for homework just yet.” He gave a nod as Veronica gently tugged Pacey away from Joey. “Let's get going, Pacey.”

 

An hour later, Veronica was sitting on the boat without land in sight. It was peaceful. She heard the reel of Pacey's fishing rod from time to time, but it wasn't bothering her. She never experienced such silence before. She was used to the sound of cars or motorcycles, factories and people. She was used to yelling and crying and laughing. But here, there was only her thoughts and Pacey's fishing. Pacey did his best to let her think. He didn't offer her snacks or beverages, but did hand her soda can when she eyed him cracking open a Skisk. It was possible that she might have been glaring.

 

Veronica knew he would talk to her if she talked to him. She knew he would let her bounce her troubles off him. She could talk about Logan expecting a child and how upset she really was over it. She could talk about how Logan was taunting her and resuming his old role of bully. She could talk about how her feelings for him were the same as when she left and it was breaking her heart to think he moved on.

 

When Pacey moved suddenly, it yanked Veronica away from her thoughts. She shifted a bit and straightened her back as she looked out at the ocean. “What is it?”

 

“Well, when I checked the weather, it said there was a low chance of thunderstorms.” Pacey gestured to the west. “I think the chance went up to highly probable.”

 

Veronica saw the dark clouds taking up half the sky. Lightning struck out in the distance and she jumped at the sharp thunder that followed. “Uh, so, back to the port, huh?” She was hopeful that they could be safe on land in a matter of minutes.

 

“No. We need to go somewhere to sit it out. The boat won't make it if we struggle against the storm. I know a little fishing nook we can go to. It should save us from the choppy water.” Pacey started to pack up the boat and adjusted ropes.

 

Veronica nodded. It was another dangerous situation. She could handle it. She just needed a sense of purpose and distractions. “Uh. What can I do?”

 

Pacey let out a soft sigh as he finally turned away from the dark clouds. “Go get the life vests from below and put one on.” He offered a fake smile as rain started to fall in large drops. “I hope you like excitement.”

 

Veronica's eyes widened, but she did as he asked. Careful on the steps leading down to the cabin, she located the vests on the wall. She slid the orange vest on and fastened it around her. She brought the other one up for Pacey and batted her eyes at the spray of rain and waves. It was getting bad and she hoped Pacey knew what he was doing.

 

What seemed like hours, but was probably twenty minutes, passed and Veronica had gotten used to the rocking of the boat. She felt sick and worried, but it was manageable as long as it didn't get worse. With an effort to keep her breath calm and her heart rate from spiking too much, she was handling the stress. She was trusting Pacey to know what he was doing. She watched as Pacey focused on keeping his boat together.

 

“You should sit below deck. It'll be dryer than out here. Safer too.” Pacey yelled over the continuous roar of the storm.

 

Veronica shook her head. Wet blond strands stuck to her face and she was tired of pushing them back. The last thing she wanted was to be alone in the small cabin. “I'm not good in small places. I can help, if you need me. Just, tell me what to do.”

 

Pacey nodded and handed her a slippery rope. “Hold this. I'm going to get something from below.” He waited for her to nod before he headed out of sight.

 

She held the rope and tried to ignore the way it cut into her hands. She looked out, watching large waves wash over the top of the small boat. She was soaked and shivering.

 

“Veronica, come here!”

 

She walked towards the small opening and looked down, her hands still on the rope. “Pacey!” She bent down to see him.

 

“We have a problem or two.” Pacey peeked over his shoulder to look at her.

 

Veronica released the rope, hoping it wasn't for anything too important, and slipped down the stairs. She managed to catch herself without injury and looked around. There was at least three inches of water covering the whole floor of the cabin. “There's a lot of water down here, Pacey.” She couldn't see her feet in the bottom of the boat.

 

“We have cracks below. We're taking on water.” Pacey ran his hands over his short hair and let out a slow groan.

 

“Did you get in touch with the Coast Guard? Are they coming?” Veronica sloshed towards him.

 

“I did not.” He stepped back and Veronica saw the radio. It lacked any lights. It was dead. “It shorted out. I can't get help here.”

 

Veronica blinked up at him. “So, how...” She took a second to collect her wild thoughts of drowning and being torn apart by the sea. “How do we survive this, Pacey?” Her attempts to keep herself calm weren't working at that moment.

 

“I can steer us towards land. You can swim, right?” He couldn't be serious.

 

“Yes, I can swim. I can't promise I can swim in a hurricane, but I can swim.” Veronica rolled her eyes.

 

“This isn't a hurricane. It's a just a storm. And we'll be ok.” Pacey put a hand on her shoulder. The gestured helped, just knowing she wasn't alone.

 

Veronica calmed and let out a soft breath. “Ok. What do I do?” She was sure they were going to die, but she wasn't going to sit and wait for it. She was going to try to make it.

 

“As crazy as it sounds, we need to try to keep the water out of the boat.” He pointed to a bucket. “Careful on the stairs.”

 

Veronica couldn't tell if he had seen her slip before or not. “Pointless busy work for the non-sailor? On it.” She saluted.

 

“Eventually, we'll need to not have water in here.” Pacey gave the smallest smirk. “I'll be on deck.”

 

Veronica watched Pacey go back up into the storm. She reached for the bucket and started to pail the water out. It seemed pointless as the waves and storm seemed to push that much back in. But, for a few minutes, Veronica worked hard on the flooded boat. When she heard wood cracking, she stopped and looked around. She jumped as a spray of cold salt water hit her chest. She grunted and rushed up the stairs. “Pacey!”

 

Pacey looked over at her as the rain beat down on them. “Bad news?” He asked as if he knew it had gotten worse.

 

Veronica nodded as she panted. “More cracks.” She thought she saw something moving in the background behind Pacey, but waves and the sheet of rain coming down made it impossible to see anything beyond the boat she was on. Everything looked gray and fuzzy.

 

“We're gonna have to swim soon, Roni.” Pacey walked over to her and secured her life vest. “Let me grab-”

 

“Veronica!”

 

“Pacey!”

 

The two named teens turned and looked out at the rain. Barely visible was a large tugboat. Standing against the railing was Dawson and Joey, both in raincoats and life jackets, both with their hair plastered to their faces. Veronica realized her hair probably didn't look much better. She moved towards the tugboat. “Dawson!” Relief flooded her mind and she felt warm tears mix with the cold rain on her cheeks.

 

“I'm going to throw some rope so I can pull you guys closer! You'll have to jump aboard!” Dawson yelled back and waited for Veronica to nod before he turned to get the rope.

 

“Are you guys ok?” Joey asked, glancing between Veronica and Pacey.

 

Veronica nodded before turning back to Pacey. He looked heartbroken as he gave a small defeated nod to his girlfriend. He moved to catch the rope Dawson threw and tied it off on his boat.

 

“Go ahead and jump, Veronica!” Pacey yelled over the storm. “I'll be right behind you.”

 

Veronica didn't need to be told a second time. She waited as Dawson handed the rope to Joey to hold the boats in place and stood where he could catch his cousin. She jumped and was lucky Dawson caught her. She almost lost her balance and fell backwards. He pulled her into the boat. Veronica gave him a quick hug before she moved to help Joey with the rope.

 

“Come on, Pace!” Dawson yelled down at Pacey. His voice had a sense of urgency to it, which made sense, but it was also emotional.

 

“I don't want to give up on her, man!” Pacey yelled back. Veronica pouted a bit. That little boat had so many good memories on it. It deserved a better end than a bad storm.

 

“She's not worth losing your life! You'll get another boat!” Dawson let his shoulders drop as he offered a hand out. “Pacey.”

 

Pacey moved to the back of the boat and yanked off the name plaque. He grabbed Dawson's hand just as he heard more wood cracking on his boat. Dawson pulled him over and gave him a hug, which Pacey returned before Joey rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.

 

Veronica felt the rope slipping. “Guys? A little help?” It bit into her hands and she winced.

 

“Let it go, Veronica.” Pacey yelled. When Veronica looked up at him, he simply gave a nod. He was letting it go. She let go of the rope and watched as True Love bounced away from the tugboat.

 

“Let's get back to shore.” Dawson moved to the controls and started the boat up.

 

Veronica slid down and curled up against the dash next to her cousin. She couldn't tell if it was her adrenaline crashing or the cold ran that caused her to shiver violently.

 

“Thanks for coming to get us.” Pacey somehow managed to mumble and yell.

 

“Of course.” Dawson sighed a bit. “I might not be ready to hang out with you, but I still care about you, Pacey. I still root for you.”

 

Pacey grinned and Veronica noticed Joey joined him. “Plus, I had your cousin.”

 

“That too, but trust me. I saved you from her father's wrath.” Dawson grinned down at Veronica.

 

Veronica scoffed but didn't argue. Her father could be scary if he wanted to be.

 

Joey wrapped her arms around Pacey and the two of them stayed under the awning. Dawson focused on driving the boat. Once back on the dock, Pacey helped him secure it.

 

“There are the thieves!” An older man yelled and pointed to Dawson. “And their new accomplices!” He pointed to Veronica and Pacey.

 

An older woman with short red hair ran up behind him. “Mr. Brooks! Please don't sue!”

 

“Excuse me!? I'm not some roity-toity man just looking for some cash.” Mr. Brooks turned back to look at his boat. He pointed to the boat. “There's some damage here on the side.” He growled out the words.

 

Drue followed the woman down the dock and sighed. “Mom, you aren't helping.” He glanced up at Veronica and gave a small smile.

 

“Drue, you stay out of this.” Mrs. Valentine huffed in Drue's direction.

 

“Dawson!” Gail and Mitch were running down the dock. “Veronica!”

 

Dawson helped Veronica off the boat and into Gail's arms. Mitch grabbed his son and hugged him tight. After a moment, the adults switched kids and Veronica was hugged tightly by Mitch. Between the two hugs, she managed to finally feel safe.

 

“These your hooligans?” Mr. Brooks grunted. “They will need to pay for these repairs.”

 

Veronica pulled back from Mitch and glared at the older man. “If it's ok with you, I think my family would like a moment to realize that my cousin and I are alive and survived quite the ordeal, mostly in part because of your boat.”

 

Mr. Brooks scoffed, but didn't say anything until Dawson released Gail. “I'll send you the bill, kid.”

 

“I don't have much money. I could work it off, though. Do you have any projects that need done? I spent the summer painting houses.” Dawson offered.

 

Before Mr. Brooks could reply, Veronica stepped up next to her cousin. “He's offering a legit deal to barter for the equivalent of the damages. Seeing how he took the boat to save two peoples' lives, and not for a joyride, it would serve you to accept his offer. It would be a shame to drag a hero through the mud over a small amount of cash.” Veronica gave a little shrug.

 

Mr. Brooks didn't look happy, but gave a nod and a gruff. “Get my address from Mrs. Valentine. Show up at sunrise on Saturday. You will work until six pm, same for Sunday, for as many weekends as it takes.” He walked down the dock.

 

Drue stepped up and looked down at Veronica. “Are you ok?”

 

Veronica shrugged and looked down at her hands. She had a couple cuts from the rope. “Got a bandaid?” She managed a grin.

 

“Once you get fixed up, you should call your dad, Veronica.” Gail hugged Veronica's shoulders. “We were pretty worried about you guys.”

 

Veronica had hoped they had forgotten about Keith in the excitement, but suspected they were sitting around thinking and worrying too much to let it slip. She nodded. “Sure.” She followed Drue to the office and sat down in the desk chair. She watched as he pulled out the first aid kit and knelt down in front of her.

 

“These don't look too bad.” Drue smiled up at her.

 

“Yea, I didn't think they were.” Veronica watched him apply some ointment and a couple small bandaids.

 

He bent down and gave each palm a kiss. “All better.” He looked up with soft eyes.

 

Veronica blinked and exhaled. She was not in the mood for Drue's flirting, even if it looked genuine. “Uh. Thanks. I should call my dad.”

 

“Want to use the phone in here?” Drue stood and gestured to the phone on the desk.

 

“Nah. I'll use my cell. Thanks.” She stood and walked out of the office. After the afternoon she had, she knew she was not prepared mentally or emotionally for advances by predetermined bad boys with amazing smiles.

 

“You did amazing work, Miss McPhee.” Mrs Valentine stood next to Andie in the hall. “You took control of the chaos and kept everyone calm.” She sighed. “I was wrong about you, young lady. I'm sorry.”

 

“Thank you.” Andie blushed a little and offered a smile to Veronica.

 

“If you'd still like me to write that reference letter, I would be honored to do so.” Mrs. Valentine straightened her back.

 

Veronica smiled back to Andie and knew she and the other petite blonde needed to talk, but it would wait. It looked like Andie had a rough night too. She kept moving and caught up with the Leerys. “Hey, Dawson, do you still have my bag?”

 

Dawson turned his head and smiled. “Yea, I threw it in the jeep.” He rushed over to his car and opened the passenger side door. He pulled out her bag and handed it over.

 

Veronica grinned. “Thanks.” She dug into it and pulled her phone out. She turned it on and watched it light up with missed messages and calls from Logan and her father. She ignored Logan, for now, and called her dad.

 

“You are ok?” Keith's voice was stressed.

 

“I'm fine.” Veronica sighed. “I'm sorry you worried.”

 

“You went sailing in a storm?” Keith was calming down as he questioned her motives.

 

“Not on purpose.” Veronica grinned a bit.

 

“Dawson ok?” He was breathing normally.

 

“He's good too. Pacey and Joey are great. We're all ok.” Veronica smiled softly. “I'm pretty exhausted, Pop. Can I fill you in on everything tomorrow?”

 

“Yea, Kiddo. Call me tomorrow.” Keith sighed. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Dad.” She hung up the phone. She climbed into Dawson's car and buckled up before she looked down at the phone again. She looked at the messages from her father. It was a lot of 'if you see this, call me' and the like. She marked them as read.

 

But, the messages from Logan were a little more emotional. He was panicked. He was pleading with Veronica to respond and tell him why she wasn't responding. He was obviously upset that her phone was off, but he still kept sending messages.

 

Veronica thought about calling him and how great it would be to hear his voice, but her eyes caught up with the initial text and her stomach rolled. Pregnant cheerleader. She would have to eventually respond, though. She sighed and started typing.

 

V: _Hey. Very long day. I'm not in the mood to argue. I'm ok._

 

L: _That's fucking great. What did I do?_

 

Veronica tilted her head back against the head rest. She was exhausted and wanted to take a warm shower and curl up in bed. She did not want to fight and be emotional. But, Logan deserved the conversation. They deserved closure, if nothing else. She watched as Dawson pulled his car into their grassy driveway and parked it.

 

“You coming?” He asked as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

 

“In a minute. Do you mind if I just sit here for a while?” Veronica turned and looked over at Dawson. She could cry privately in car as easily as the shower.

 

He gave her a comforting grin and shook his head. “Take your time.” He got out of the car and closed the door behind him.

 

Veronica watched him enter the house and sighed. She looked down to her phone. She needed to be sure of some things, if for no other reason than to prove her gut instinct was correct.

 

V: _Who is pregnant?_

 

L: _That's your problem? It's Meg, like it could be anyone else. Other than you, of course. The Crowned Prince doesn't have eyes for any other._

 

Veronica gasped. Logan was talking about Duncan getting Meg pregnant. She laughed a bit. The laughter grew until she was hysterical. It morphed into tears and pretty soon she was crying. When the phone rang, she didn't bother to look to see who it was before she accepted the call.

 

“Whoa. Are you crying?” Logan apparently wasn't expecting that.

 

Veronica calmed enough to talk. Relief caused her walls to drop a bit. “I thought it was you.”

 

Logan was silent.

 

Veronica continued, her voice wavering with emotion as she did. “I got this flash in my head of you knocking up Madison or some other 09er bitch and I didn't want to hear it.”

 

“Roni...” Logan sighed softly.

 

“Then, I went on a boat and a hurricane, ok not a hurricane but a bad storm almost got us and I just got back to the house and I broke down.” She sobbed a bit.

 

“A boat?” Logan struggled to keep up.

 

“Pacey's boat. It sank. I was on a sinking ship!” Veronica sniffled.

 

“Why was it sinking?” He asked with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

 

“It was taking on water because of the storm.” Veronica struggled to calm her breathing. “And I only went out there to think of how to deal with you being a father.”

 

Logan relaxed with a warm chuckle. “I'm not a father. And you can't pin this ship sinking on me.”

 

“What about the storm?” Veronica tried to bargain.

 

“Nope. You chase the storms.” Veronica heard the smile in Logan's voice and as much as she wanted to be mad at him for mocking her, it was soothing.

 

“So, Meg is pregnant?” Veronica sighed softly. She had never once thought it was Meg.

 

“Yup. Just starting to show. Duncan is flipping out. He's worried about what you will think of him.”

 

Veronica was now sure that Logan had spent the day worried that she was jealous of Meg and not over Duncan. “As long as he is there for his kid, I'm fine with it. How is Meg?”

 

“Worried, stressed. Her parents were thinking of shipping her off to have the baby in secret, so she told the whole school in the Navigator morning report and well, the secret is out.” Logan laughed.

 

“Wow.” She quieted a bit. “I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I have no idea what's happening over there and it might be getting to me.” That and being so far from Logan.

 

“I promise that if I ever get a cheerleader pregnant, I will not text it to you. I'll leave it on your voicemail before I go into hiding.” He teased.

 

“You realize I could find you anywhere, right?” Veronica smirked. She was calm again and for once today, she felt at ease.

 

“Guess I'll have to be extra careful with the cheerleaders.” He flirted. “You wouldn't happen to be a cheerleader over there wherever you are, would you?”

 

“Nope.” Veronica blushed a bit.

 

“Oh well.” Logan sighed dramatically.

 

“I should get going. I bet Gail cooked some big fancy meal and Pacey and I ruined it.” She felt her stomach rumbling for a hot meal.

 

“Why would she make a big fancy meal on a Wednesday?” It was a fair question.

 

Veronica grinned. “She's pregnant too. I overheard her and my uncle talking about it last night.”

 

“No kidding? Grats to them!” Logan chuckled. “Everyone is getting knocked up.” He paused. “Sure you don't have a cheerleading outfit?”

 

“Good night, Logan.” Veronica rolled her eyes with a big smile on her face.

 

“Good night, Roni.” It sounded like he didn't want to stop talking to her and she didn't blame him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: If you like this story and haven't already, please tap the Kudos button. It's how I measure how well my story is liked. In addition to comments, it's how I grow as a writer. 
> 
> This particular story is low on Kudos, compared to my normal ratio. I don't know why it doesn't seem liked. So, I beg you, if you like it, tap Kudos. If you have issues, leave a comment. I gladly accept member and guest kudos and comments, so don't let a lack of account keep you from leaving something. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be later than expected. It will not be posted until August 21st at the earliest. I apologize for the large gap between chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was coming...

“I don't think so, Gretchen. With the baby and the restaurant, I just don't have time to plan a party.” Gail gave a sympathetic smile to Gretchen. It had been nearly a month and Veronica had grown to like Pacey's older sister. She had her secrets, of course. Veronica tried very hard not to uncover them. It felt like a test, and so far, she was passing it.

“What party?” Veronica sat at the bar and folded napkins. Gretchen was behind it, as usual, and Gail was going through some paperwork next to Veronica. 

“The annual Leery Christmas party.” Gretchen gave a sigh with a soft grin. “It was the must-go-to party of my youth, outside the ones with kegs.” 

“Mitch and I would decorate the house and invite nearly everyone in town. We'd sing carols and roast chestnuts and do all the holiday stuff.” Gail smiled. Veronica pictured a large event with all the traditional Christmas cheer. It sounded too good to be true, but in Capeside, that was nearly impossible. 

“There was also eggnog and mistletoe.” Gretchen nodded. “It was something warm and welcoming. The Witters house wasn't always so pleasant around the holidays.” It was easy for Veronica to sense what went on in the Witter home over the holidays. She was grateful for her family around the holidays, even if it was only her dad.

“Must be hereditary. My dad and I love Christmas too.” Veronica gave her aunt a warm smile. “Do you want a party?”

Gail gave a tired sigh. “I would need help with everything. And we have a lot to do in little time. Invitations need to be sent and the house has to be decorated.” 

“Make a list of those you want to invite. I'll call everyone.” Gretchen nodded. 

“And I'll get the gang to help decorate the house. We'll get it done in an afternoon with some energy drinks.” Veronica grinned. It had been a few years since she had a holiday that was more than just her and her dad. Her mom usually passed out drunk, even before Lilly died. Spending the holiday without her dad was depressing, but she was still with family and that mattered. She would make the most out of what she had this year.

“I'll talk to Mitch, but I'm sure he'll agree to it. He always loved the holiday party too.” Gail nodded. She pointed to the napkins. “But, you two have a lot of work to do first.” She gave a wink to her niece.

Veronica nodded with a grin and looked to the door. Walking in from the bitter cold was a face she hadn't expected to see. She gave a small smirk and hopped off the stool. “Well, hello there.”

“Did you know that in frigid temperatures, your sex drive drops?” Troy shivered as he shook out the show in his coat. 

Veronica smirked as Gretchen laughed and Gail rolled her eyes. “Troy. How nice of you to stop by.” 

Troy grinned and looked down at Veronica. “Always a pleasure, Veronica.” He broke eye contact and looked around the restaurant. “This is a nice place, if not a little rustic. Then again, this whole town is rustic.” 

“My aunt, the owner.” Veronica pointed to Gail. 

Troy blinked and swallowed audibly. “Uh, which I mean to say, ma'am, is that rustic is very in style these days.” 

Gail rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork.

Troy leaned down and loudly whispered to Veronica. “Think she'll still invite me to Christmas dinner?”

Veronica raised a brow. “Was she going to do that before?” She scrunched her face and gave a little head shake.

“Well, I just thought I would let you, and your lovely aunt, know that I am without a place to spend the holidays. I mean, I have my dorm room at Sterlington, but I'll be alone, with only a TV dinner to nourish me.” He gave Veronica a little pout.

“I can't believe your parents aren't flying you home.” Veronica pulled out some menus to sort and put in the same direction.

“Me too!” Troy's eyes widened. “I mean, it probably has something to do with them being in the Caribbean or maybe the Maldives. Some place hot and without their kids.” He let out a little disappointed sigh. 

Gail looked up. “Do you really have no place for the holidays?” Veronica knew her aunt was a sucker for sob story and Troy was giving her a juicy one.

Veronica sucked in some air. “Gail, I'm sure he's making it much worse than it actually is.”

Gail climbed down from the stool and stood next to Veronica to look at Troy. “I'm Gail Leery, and you are?”

Troy offered his hand. “Troy Vandegraff. Veronica and I dated briefly a little over a year ago and it didn't end well. She might have a jaded impression of me, Mrs. Leery.”

Gail took his hand and pursed her lips together. “I see. And what did you do that was so bad?”

“I, uh. I betrayed her trust, something I regret doing. Your niece is smart, gorgeous and sassy.” Troy looked to Veronica. 

“She gets that from her father.” Gail grinned.

Veronica giggled as she watched Troy shake his head a bit, as if he had pictured her father being sassy.

“I messed up when I was in Neptune and I'm learning on how to be on the straight and narrow. Your niece could only help me do that. And spending the holiday with her and her gracious family would boost my corrections.” Veronica suspected his smile was as innocent as he could make it.

“I think Keith told me about you. Didn't you try to sneak a hotel room on the night of a Homecoming dance?” Gail asked without looking towards Veronica.

Gretchen laughed and tried to cover it up as a cough.

Veronica raised a brow. “I didn't hear about that.”

“I, uh... I was mistaken. And like I already said, I was on the wrong path. I'm changed. I want to do better, be better.” He exhaled slowly. “Please don't make me eat a TV dinner all alone on Christmas.”

Gail looked to Veronica. “You can invite your friend to dinner.”

“And the party.” Gretchen added with a chuckle.

Veronica grinned as she gave in to his requests and looked to Troy. “Don't make me regret it, Troy.”

“Never! Thank you.” He bent down and kissed Veronica's cheek quickly. “I have to get back to school. I have no idea how to drive in this snow crap and it's going to take me forever to back out of that spot.” He waved and pulled his hood of his coat up and walked out of the restaurant.

Veronica held a hand up and looked to Gail. “Not my proudest moment, but you saw his dimples, right?”

Gail grinned warmly and pulled her niece closer. “Those were some dangerous dimples.”

“Those kind of dimples got me in trouble a few times too.” Gretchen nodded.

 

A couple days later, Gail sat on a kitchen chair in the middle of the foyer and directed Gretchen, Veronica, Dawson, Jen and Jack on decorations. Jack and Dawson focused on hanging the garland while Gretchen worked on lights and wreaths. Veronica and Jen trimmed the tree.

“I see Dawson has his own collection of made in elementary school ornaments.” Veronica held up a cotton ball snowman.

“Hey! That's a masterpiece!” Dawson yelled from over the railing. 

“It's beautiful, honey. I like all of them.” Gail put her hand on her small bump. “And I'll love all of this one's too.”

Veronica smiled and put the ornament on the tree. It was nice to do this as a family. Last year, she just had her dad, which was alright. The year before was harder. She had lost so much between October and Christmas. 

“My parents always did professionally trimmed trees. People came in, decorated with some grand design then left. They came back later and took it all away.” Jen added a glass orb with a bit of a huff. Veronica didn't think she was a fan.

“I've seen that in Neptune. It's pretty.” Veronica offered. Not only did the Kanes do that, but the Echolls and every other house in the prestigious zip code. While her house was made up with a collection of decorations dating back to her parents' honeymoon, she understood the manufactured season trimmings. It looked nice, even if it exposed some hallow holiday cheer.

“Sure. But, pretty doesn't make it warm.” Jen lowered her head. 

“I like it personal to the family.” Gail stood up and walked into the living room. “Oh, girls. It's beautiful.” She beamed with happiness. “I think there's an angel in there for the top.” She gestured to a box.

Jen twisted her body to inspect the decorations in the box. After a little rummaging, she found the angel and pulled it out. “Religious meanings not withstanding, Christmas has always meant family to me.” 

“Me too.” Veronica looked up at Gail and smiled. “I wish my dad was around, but I could do a lot worse than the Leerys.” 

Gail's eyes teared up a bit. “Well, I'm glad you are here.” She sighed and wiped her eyes. “I'm going to go do some shopping, I think. Dawson knows where things go, and even if he doesn't, you can fudge it.” She grinned and turned around.

“Do you want company, Gail?” Gretchen offered. “I have a list a mile long that I have been putting off.”

Gail nodded and waved Gretchen over. “Sounds like we might be gone a bit. It's looking fantastic, kids.” The two slipped on their coats and walked out the door.

“Sure, she gets the party planned, but skips out on the decorations.” Veronica smirked.

Dawson shrugged. “She did some work. And besides, this is a Leery party. Leerys should be decorating.”

“I'm not a Leery.” Jen grinned.

“Me either.” Jack chimed in.

“I'm a Mars.” Veronica looked up at Dawson. “So, you got this?”

“Guys!” Dawson fumbled a bit with the garland.

The three teasers laughed and continued to work on decorations. “Where is Andie? How did she get out of this?” Jen questioned after a few calm seconds.

“She's out shopping with my dad for the family. The holidays are hard with Tim being gone and my mom...” Jack trailed off and Veronica knew it couldn't be good. The McPhees didn't talk much about their parents, but she gathered her mom was alive, but probably not well. Veronica hadn't figured out if it was physical or mental yet. She did know that their older brother, Tim, had passed away before they moved to town. She guessed a car accident or something similar to that. 

“Is Andie coming to the party?” Dawson asked.

“Of course, man! We heard of the legend of the Leery Holiday Bash.” Jack grinned.

“Well, expect to be disappointed. It's mostly my parents' friends talking with jazzy holiday tunes playing in the background.” Dawson chuckled.

“But, Gretchen will be there.” Veronica watched Dawson instantly blush.

“So will a lot of people.” Dawson turned.

“Oh, is that a thing?” Jen perked. “Did I miss a thing?”

“Ask Dawson.” Veronica smirked. “Is it a thing, Dawson?”

“It's a small thing.” Dawson sighed. 

Jack cackled. “He's had a crush on her forever!”

Jen cooed. “Forever is a mighty long time, Dawson.”

“Well, she was always too busy to notice me and I doubt that'll change now.” Dawson fumbled with the garland and finally tied it off. “How's this look?”

“Like a distraction, but otherwise good.” Veronica tossed him a wink. “Oh, before I forget, Troy will be here for the party and Christmas dinner.” 

“Who is Troy?” Jack asked as he and Dawson walked down the stairs. 

“Guy who helped me when Andie and I were high.” Veronica mumbled. 

“Oh, he was kind of cute.” Jen grinned.

“He's kind of bad news.” Veronica gave Jen a look. “He's trying to be a reformed bad boy, but its still a work in progress.”

“Ahh. Gotcha.” Jen nodded. 

“He seemed ok, what little I talked to him that night.” Dawson shrugged.

“Which is why he's invited. Just, know there is a past there.” Veronica shrugged back.

“Want to know who is not invited?” Dawson started. “Mr. Brooks.”

“The guy with the boat?” Jack asked.

“He's a slave driver.” Dawson practically growled.

“Do you need help?” Veronica offered. “It's partly my fault you stole the boat.”

Dawson sighed and shook his head. “I would have done it if Pacey was out there alone.” Veronica noted how soft his voice was. She wondered if Dawson was finally moving past his feelings of betrayal and forgiving his former best friend.

“So Pacey should help?” Jen asked slowly.

“Let's not push it.” Dawson grinned a bit.

 

The twenty-third of December came and Veronica was sure the entire town was trying to park in the Leery drive. She exhaled as she looked at herself in a turtleneck sweater and jeans. She looked warm and fuzzy, which wasn't all bad, but certainly not what she was used to. As much as she wanted to wear holiday appropriate clothing, it was usually too warm in southern California to get away with anything heavy. But, it felt good and made her feel happy. She heard the doorbell ring and knew another guest had arrived to drink the nog and sing of snow or old men stalking children. 

She walked down the stairs and smiled as Troy walked in. He was also in a sweater with a dress shirt under it. He smiled up at her and handed Dawson his coat. “Veronica, you look festive.”

“You too.” She met him at the bottom of the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her, but not too quickly and she knew she had an out if she wanted one. She leaned in and returned the hug while she whispered. “We don't talk about the rave or drugging in this house. Keep it that way.”

Troy nodded and swallowed. “So, want to introduce me to your friends?”

The doorbell rang again and Veronica dashed passed Dawson to answer it. She grinned as Joey walked in with three other people. Veronica gestured for them to enter. “Please, come in.” 

“Thanks. This is my sister, Bessie, her boyfriend, Bodie, and their son, Alexander.” Joey pointed to her family. “This is Veronica, Dawson's cousin.”

Bessie grinned. “It's nice to meet you, Veronica. I hear you are from California. This must be a change.”

Veronica knew she meant the weather, but she couldn't resist. “Oh, we have Christmas out there too.” She grinned. “It's nice to meet you guys too. Come in and enjoy the party.”

Bessie giggled and nudged Joey with her elbow. “I like her.”

Joey looked around and sighed. “Is Pacey here yet?”

“I think he's on the back porch.” Dawson answered as Veronica handed Joey her coat back. “He and Gretchen showed up about twenty minutes ago.”

Joey grinned bashfully and slipped her coat back on. “Thanks.” She turned and walked towards the back of the house.

The doorbell rang again and Veronica opened it up. She was surprised to see the balding man standing on the porch. “Dad?” She almost thought she was seeing things.

Keith grinned brightly and stepped inside. “Kiddo! Merry Christmas!”

Veronica dropped the Potter coats and flung her arms around Keith. “Dad.” She sighed his named as she felt him hug her back. “You are here.” She felt her father tighten his hold on her a bit more and she closed her eyes. “I missed you.”

“Missed you more.” Keith kissed her head. 

Veronica felt eyes on her and pulled back. She lowered her eyes and blinked down at the coats. “Oh, crap.” She snatched them up and blushed. She considered it lucky when no one seemed to crudely judge her for her emotional reunion with her father. 

“Keith! You made it!” Gail walked over to Keith and gave him a big hug.

“Yea, the weather was fine in Neptune, but they are calling for some big snow here. I think it'll hit in an hour or so.” He hugged his sister back.

“Keith! Welcome to Massachusetts!” Mitch barely gave Keith a chance to breathe before he hugged him too. “We saved you a room.”

Keith grinned and wrapped an arm over Veronica's shoulders. “Good. I have some luggage to bring in. Think my nephew is big enough to haul it up there?” He looked up at the stairs.

Dawson stepped forward and gave his uncle a smirk. “I'm sure I'll manage.” He offered Keith a hug and the two embraces. “Nice to see you.”

“You are lucky your mother married your father. You really did just shoot up, didn't you, kid?” Keith looked up at Dawson with a warm smile. “It's just on the porch, if you don't mind.”

“Not at all.” Dawson patted Keith on his back and slipped out to get the bag.

Mitch grabbed the coats from Veronica with a smile. 

“So, honey. Introduce me to your friends.” Keith looked around. It was easy to tell when his eyes fell on Troy. His whole face dropped. “Troy.”

“Mr. Mars.” Troy's shoulders dropped and he swallowed audible. “It's nice to see you again. Happy holidays, sir.”

“For Pete's sake, Keith. Did you threaten him with a gun?” Gail asked with a laugh.

“Didn't have to.” Keith grinned.

“He didn't have anywhere else to go, Dad. He's at a boarding school nearby.” Veronica tried to convey that Troy wasn't a threat or even an enemy anymore. “The Leerys have invited him for dinner.” She lowered her voice. “I didn't know you were coming.”

Keith kissed Veronica's head again. “No problem, kiddo. I'm sure we'll all have a great holiday.” He flashed Troy a toothy grin. “Now, your friends?”

“Sure, Dad. Come this way.” She slipped her arm around her father's and lead him around the party. Their first sighting was of Andie and Jack. “Dad, meet the McPhees, Andie and Jack. Guys, this is my dad.” Veronica's face hurt from smiling so wide, but she couldn't help it.

“Oh, Mr. Mars! What a lovely surprise!” Andie stepped up to shake Keith's hand. “Your daughter is an amazing addition to our group.”

Jack shook Keith's hand next. “Yes, she's great.” 

“I couldn't agree more.” Keith smiled towards Veronica before he looked back to the siblings. “You kids from here?”

“No, sir. We moved here before sophomore year.” Andie grinned.

“All the cool people are transplants.” Jack grinned. “Jen is from New York.”

Keith nodded. “Ahh.”

“We add the spice to this country town.” Jack chuckled.

“Uh. Let's go see if we can find Joey before you realize the McPhees got into the spiked eggnog.” Veronica smirked and lead her father away.

“They seem nice.” Keith wrapped an arm around Veronica's shoulders. 

“Everyone is nice, Dad. It's Capeside.” Veronica huffed a bit. She lead them to the back porch and saw Pacey hugging Joey. “Hey guys.”

Pacey and Joey pulled back and blinked over to her. 

“My dad is here!” Veronica smiled brightly. 

Joey grinned and stepped forward. “It's so nice you could make it out here for the holiday.”

“Joey Potter and Pacey Witter.” Veronica pointed to her friends. She gestured to her dad. “Keith Mars.”

“Sir, it's nice to meet you.” Pacey stepped up. 

“You too. You are the son of the cop, right?” Keith tilted his head.

“Yes, Sir.” Pacey shifted a bit. 

“Must be hard. Some days were hard for us too.” Keith hugged Veronica close. 

“There's some tough days, sure.” Pacey chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“So, you two are Dawson's oldest friends?” Keith changed the subject.

Veronica knew her father was trying to give Pacey a break. Unfortunately, Dawson wasn't a great topic either.

“We were. It's a bit complicated now.” Joey added with a small frown. “We're trying, I think.”

“Well, sometimes, you have to deal with the bumps to appreciate the smooth.” Keith smiled. “My nephew is smart, passionate, enthusiastic, but it appears he can be dense sometimes too. You two seem like fine people and Veronica trusts you, so I will too.”

Veronica grinned. “If it helps, Pacey punched Troy once.”

Keith's face lit up. “Is that right?” He looked to Pacey. “I might have to have Gail adopt you.”

Pacey blushed a bit. “She has on several occasions. Your sister has been an amazing second mom for me.”

“Me too.” Joey nodded with a smile.

Keith nodded. “We had a good mom, so she learned from the best.” He shivered a bit. “I'm going to freeze out here. You kids come inside soon, ok?”

Pacey and Joey both grinned and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

The four of them walked into the door, but Veronica and Keith stopped suddenly. In the large doorway between the foyer and the kitchen, Dawson and Gretchen were in a deep kiss. Veronica blinked, but she heard Pacey let out a small grunt of a noise. She didn't have to turn around to feel the tension and unease coming from both Pacey and Joey. 

After a couple agonizing seconds, Keith coughed out and lifted a brow. Dawson and Gretchen pulled apart with a deep blush rising up their necks. “Dawson, nephew, want to introduce me to your friend?” He stepped forward.

“Uh, Uncle Keith, meet Gretchen Witter.” He looked around nervously until his eyes locked on Pacey's. He watched Pacey for a moment, almost as if possible excuses were flooding his brain, but he didn't say anything else.

Keith turned and looked at Pacey and gave a little nod. “Ahh. I see.” He stepped up and offered his hand to Gretchen. “I'm Gail's brother, Keith. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gretchen.”

“You too, Keith. You have a wonderful daughter.” She cleared her throat. “And nephew.”

“Oh, I knew that, but thanks for praise.” Keith grinned. “Have you seen my sister?”

“With Dad in the living room.” Dawson pointed. 

“Ok, Honey, let's leave the embarrassed couple to their blushing.” Keith lead Veronica away. As he passed Dawson, he lightly clapped his hand on his shoulder. Upon reaching Gail and Mitch, Keith was nearly in giggles. “It's even fun when they aren't your kids.”

Veronica smirked.

“What's that, Keith?” Mitch asked with a half smile. 

“Just caught your son making out with his best friend's sister, I believe.” Keith was bouncing a bit with giddiness. 

“Gretchen?” Gail mumbled and looked towards the way Keith and Veronica came. “But, she's older than he is.”

“How much older?” Keith lost a bit of his bemusement.

“A couple years.” Mitch sighed. 

Keith nodded. “You know, Veronica dated a guy a couple years older than her last year.”

“Dad.” Veronica turned and shot her father a look. She did not like the way this conversation had turned.

“Leo D'Amato. A deputy for my replacement at the station.” Keith continued, ignoring her glare.

“How was that?” Mitch asked. “I swear, it's easier to have a son.”

“Much.” Keith chuckled. “But, it wasn't so bad. They didn't date long, and he knew how to use a gun.”

“He was also aware of the laws.” Gail added.

“I don't think Gretchen is preying on teenage boys.” Veronica pouted. “And Leo wasn't either.”

Keith lifted a brow as he looked to Veronica. “How did you and Leo even meet?”

Veronica swallowed. “I went to the station to ask something and he was working.” It wasn't a complete lie. Sure, she used Leo to get details about Lilly's investigation, but she wasn't going to tell her father that. 

“What did you have to ask him when you could have asked your father?” Keith switched the brow that was lifted.

Veronica smirked. “How they rated Lamb. He failed, miserably.” 

Keith nodded. “Uh huh.” She knew he didn't believe her. But, since it was in the past, she was willing to bet he would let it go. 

“So, should we allow this to continue?” Gail asked softly.

“If you forbid it, they might go behind your back. I say let it play out.” Keith shrugged. “Leo wasn't around for long. Although, he was replaced with Logan, so maybe I should have supported it more.”

“Less.” Veronica corrected. “Make it seem like it was wrong and I would be more likely to break the rules.” She smirked. “It's like you don't even know your own kid.”

“It's been months.” Keith hugged her tight. 

“Speaking on months.” Gail grinned. 

Veronica copied the smile and pulled away from her father to watch his expression. She had been sitting on the secret for a while and wanted to see her father's full reaction. 

“Keith, we have news.” Mitch beamed with pride.

Keith looked between the two. “You are kidding.” He chuckled and looked to his sister. “At our age, you're having another?”

Gail nodded with tears and a huge smile lifting her face. “We are.” She put a hand on her belly. “We're pregnant!”

The crowd around them cheered. Keith pulled Gail into a hug. “I'm going to be an uncle again!” 

Veronica watched and felt tears in her eyes. She knew he was going to be excited. It had been so long since they had a truly happy moment in their lives. She was so enthralled in watching her family that she jumped with someone nudged her. She looked over to a laughing Jen.

“Nervous, V?” Jen smirked. 

“I wasn't expecting you, that's all.” Veronica casually wiped the tears from her eyes. “You missed the excitement.”

“I heard from Jack about the kiss.” Jen wiggled her eyes. “And that Joey and Pacey saw it.”

“Yes, there was that, but also, Gail is pregnant.” Veronica grinned.

“What?” Jen looked to Gail and pounced in for a hug.

“What a delightful surprise!” Grams clapped her hands together.

“Grams, it's nice to see you.” Veronica leaned in and hugged the older woman. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

“You aren't trying to set me up, are you?” Grams loudly whispered.

“You would be lucky if I was.” Veronica winked. “I want to introduce you to my father.” She tapped on her father's arm until he turned. “Keith Mars meet Grams, Jen's grandmother.”

Keith blinked and smiled to the woman before him. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Evelyn Ryan, for those older than my granddaughter.” Grams gave a pert smirk.

Keith returned with his own. “Mrs. Ryan. I've heard a lot about you and your granddaughter.”

Grams slipped her arm around Jen's arm and nodded. “She's my favorite person.”

Keith looked to Veronica and gave her a soft, loving smile. “I know the feeling.” Veronica couldn't hid her blush.

“Gail, what a shocking holiday this is! Your brother and a baby!” Grams turned her attention to Gail and Mitch.

Veronica took some time to walk around the party. It looked like Joey and Pacey left, not that she could blame them. Dawson looked to be waiting on his parents' friends, which meant that Gretchen was unprotected. Veronica spotted her near the stairs with Troy. Based on body language alone, Troy was trying too hard and Gretchen wasn't interested. Gretchen walked away and rolled her eyes towards Veronica as she passed her. Troy didn't seem too depressed about the shoot down, though. He went towards Andie. Andie seemed to be into it. It was probably just Andie's social personality that kept her talking to him. Veronica thought a bit on Troy with Andie and knew that they would actually compliment the other. Andie could use a bit of a bad boy to loosen her up and distract her from family problems and Troy could use the structure of someone like Andie to keep him in line. Veronica decided to not interfere. 

 

The party died down and the guests left. Dawson left with Gretchen. Gail and Mitch decided to let the cleanup wait until the morning. Keith and Veronica were left alone next to the fire in the living room. 

“A real fire with real snow. This holiday is a special one.” Keith leaned back on the couch.

Veronica leaned against him and watched the fire. “I still miss Neptune, but it's better with you here.”

“Neptune misses you. Have you heard from Wallace?” Keith asked softly.

“Yea, he's in Chicago with his dad. They seem to be getting along.” 

“Good.” He paused, holding his breath. “I have a gift for you.”

Veronica lifted her head. “Is Wallace hiding in the closet?”

Keith chuckled. “No. Sorry. It's something Logan asked me to give you.”

Veronica's lips parted a bit. “Oh.” 

“He would like you to call him after you open it.” Keith stood. “It's in my bag. I'll be right back.”

Veronica watched him walk around the couch and up the stairs. She hadn't thought about getting Logan anything. He was more than able to get anything he wanted for himself and they weren't together. They were friends who talked less and less as the school year went on. They were still friendly and she knew he still cared. But, school was time consuming, and work. The time change made things harder. She felt guilty. 

Keith returned and handed her a wrapped package that was about an inch tall, eight inches long and five inches wide. It was wrapped in silver paper and tied with a long piece of twine. He bent over and kissed Veronica's head. “Good night, Kiddo. I'll see you in the morning.”

Veronica took and nodded up at him. “Good night, Dad.” She watched him return to the stairs. She turned and set the present on her lap and pulled the twine loose. She set it to the side and ripped open the paper. 

The fire reflected off the book jacket and Veronica smiled. She turned the book and looked at the cover. She opened it up and noticed it was signed by the author. Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned to the copyright page. It was a first edition. 

With a sweet grin, she dug in her pocket for her phone and called Logan. She couldn't believe he got her a first edition of The Big Sleep by Raymond Chandler. It was one of her favorite books. She had daydreamed about getting a first edition one day, but she didn't have $25,000 to spend on herself. She couldn't believe Logan spent so much on her. She felt her stomach flip as the phone rang.

“Logan's phone.” 

Veronica's world slammed to a stop. That was a female voice. “Uh, hi. Is Logan available?” Maybe he was at a party and went to go to the bathroom and left his phone on a table. Maybe she had no real connection to Logan.

“He's taking a shower.” 

Veronica felt gutted. “Can you tell him I called?” She then realized who she was talking to. “Is this Carrie?”

“I was wondering if you recognized my voice.” Carrie Bishop giggled. “How is it wherever you ran off to, Veronica?”

“Fine.” Veronica didn't feel like sharing with Carrie. “Can you tell him I said thanks for the gift?”

“Sure thing.” Carrie didn't give Veronica another chance to talk. She hung up. 

Veronica set her phone down to her side and looked down at the book in front of her. The thought of tossing it into the fire came to mind, but it was a thoughtful gift. And he wasn't cheating on her, even if it felt a lot like it. They were free agents. She just wished she hadn't been reminded of it right before Christmas. 

She stood up and set the book on a table. She let out a sigh and walked around the couch and up the stairs. “No, Veronica, there isn't a Santa Claus.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, Veronica, wait up!” 

Veronica stopped walking down the hall and turned on the ball of her foot. She spotted Drue rushing to catch up with her. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and waited as he got to her and panted.

“Thanks.” He flashed a grin and gestured that they keep walking. 

School was back in session on a Monday morning and her new normal was returning. She was happy her father spent a few days with her, as she had missed him terribly. But, he had to head back to Neptune to work and take care of Backup and she was left in the boring town of Capeside once again. 

Drue caught his breath as she took him in. His face was red from what she imaged was more cold air than running to catch up with her. She noticed her own cheeks were redder than normal these days.

“So, what do you need, Drue?” She asked as they strolled down the hallway. 

“Well, it's not so much what I need, but what I think we deserve.” Drue nodded sagely.

Veronica couldn't keep the smirk to herself. “And what is it that we deserve?”

“Well, I have noticed that you are very single.” He held up a hand. “I'm not insulting you. I get it. We're here for a year then what? College? Back to our normal lives in different states? It's easy to not want to put a lot of thought or commitment into finding a special someone. But, just because we'll probably never see each other post graduation doesn't mean we shouldn't allow ourselves to have some fun.”

Veronica tilted her head and looked up at Drue. “Are you actually asking what I think you are asking?”

“Veronica Mars, will you please do me the honor of going to dinner with me Friday night?” Drue gave her a soft smile. 

Had he asked as an afterthought, Veronica wouldn't have had any problem laughing in his face. But, Drue wasn't asking as a joke or a backup. It was obvious that he wanted to go out with her. 

“Uh. Drue. Wow.” Veronica quickly licked her lips and gave him an amazing grin. She was a little speechless, but truly flattered that he asked, even if she knew she was going to turn him down.

“I'm serious, Mars. I think we would have fun together and you deserve to be dating. I know I'm not a Kane or an Echolls, but I mean, come on. I'm a Valentine.” He gave her a simper. 

Veronica snorted and laughed. “That's a nice use of wordplay.”

“Thank you.” He sighed with a smug grin. “Look, think about it and get back to me before Friday. Will you at least do that?”

Veronica nodded. “Sure. I'll think about it.” 

Drue stopped walking. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to run the other direction for my class. Have a lovely day, Mars.” He didn't wait for a reply, but turned and rushed off down the hall.

Veronica chuckled as she walked into her classroom.

 

After school, and a long afternoon of thinking, Veronica thought she might need to talk it out with someone. When Dawson called and asked that Veronica meet him at Mr. Brooks' house and bring his paint clothing, she took it as a sign to talk to Dawson. He didn't know anyone involved, not really, and could be a good sounding board. She pulled up in Gail's SUV and parked behind Dawson's Jeep. She walked up to the door and knocked. 

Dawson opened the door and exhaled. He looked grateful. “Thank you so much.” He reached out and took the clothes. 

“You are wasting time chatting, Mr. Leery.” Mr. Brooks yelled from his living room.

“Just thanking my cousin for dropping the clothing off. I'll just go change.” Dawson looked back to Veronica and rolled his eyes.

Mr. Brooks stood and hobbled over to the door. “Is this one of the people you saved with my stolen sea vessel?”

Dawson opened the door wider and sighed. “Mr. Brooks, this is my cousin-”

“Veronica Mars.” Mr. Brooks smiled almost sweetly. He looked much different than the man cussing her and her cousin many months ago. His eyes were softer and his frown was all but gone. His frown lines looked to be permanent features on his weathered face.

Veronica blinked. “Uh. That's right.” She gave Dawson a nervous grin. “Has Dawson been gossiping about me?” She was dreading where the conversation was leading.

“Not at all. Or if he has, I don't remember it. I tend to tune him out if he gets yappy.” Mr. Brooks gestured for Veronica to enter. “No, I didn't notice it before. You were soaking wet the last time I saw you.”

“Oh. Um. Well, how do you know who I am?” Veronica lifted a brow. She knew it would come up eventually. She may as well get it over with.

“The Aaron Echolls murder case.” He said it as calmly as a normal person would, but it still felt like electricity rushing through Veronica's body.

“Oh. Uh. Yea.” She hunched her shoulders forward and lowered her head. 

“That bastard is just the scum of the Earth.” Mr. Brooks growled as he walked back to his living room. He waved the two teens to follow. Veronica did and Dawson closed the door behind her before following as well. “Lynn Lester was a goddess and he sucked all the life from her.”

“You knew Lynn?” Veronica felt a little less shock and pressure. 

“Oh yes.” Mr. Brooks gestured for her to sit across from him on an ottoman. “Mr. Leery, will you please get Miss Mars a beverage.”

Veronica lifted the corners of her mouth a bit and shook her head at Dawson. “I'm fine, thank you.” She sat on the ottoman and held her bag on her lap. “How did you meet Lynn?”

“I worked with her.” Mr. Brooks shimmied in his chair until he got comfortable. “She was such a star, back before Aaron.”

“Did you work in movies?” Veronica asked softly.

“Ahh, yes. I was a director. I had the pleasure to direct her in two pictures before Aaron kept her from really working again.” Mr. Brooks grumbled.

“I didn't know you were a director.” Dawson stood behind Veronica. “I had aspirations of being a director for most of my life.”

“Seeing how that's barely over a decade, I'm not too impressed.” Mr. Brooks rolled his eyes.

“He's made a couple movies, Mr. Brooks.” Veronica felt like if she didn't defend Dawson, Dawson would snap.

“Arthur, please.” Mr. Brooks smiled at Veronica. “You know, Lynn was feisty back in the day.”

Veronica lifted a brow. “Yea? I knew her as an depressed and oppressed alcoholic drug addict who barely kept a madman from snapping on a daily basis.”

Arthur shook his head. “Scum of the Earth.” He sighed. “Tell you what, I'll have Mr. Leery here dig up some copies of the movies I directed. I'll even let him take them home if you promise to watch them.”

Veronica smiled. She had always meant to watch Lynn's work, but never had the time when she thought of it. Once Lynn died, she knew she couldn't ask Logan to watch them with her. “I would be honored. Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur shrugged. “Thanks for showing the world what a bastard Aaron Echolls really is.”

Veronica nodded. “Well, I should be going. I have to get to work.” She stood.

“Come by anytime, Miss Mars.” Arthur smiled up at her before it dropped a bit as he looked to Dawson. “Mr. Leery, see your cousin out before changing and getting to work.”

Dawson smiled and nodded. “Sure.” He followed Veronica to the door. “I had no idea he was a director.”

Veronica gave a single shoulder shrug. “He probably likes it that way.”

“I wonder if he would consider mentoring me.” Veronica hadn't seen Dawson this excited about anything since she arrived in Capeside. 

“Hold off on asking. Let's see if he's any good.” She opened the door. “I'll see you later.”

Dawson nodded. “Bye, Roni. Thanks again.”

 

At work, it was a slow night. When Andie showed up, Veronica was happy for the distraction. “Table for one?”

“I'm actually rather tired of that. I came to ask you something, if you have a moment.” Andie's voice was soft. She seemed worried over something.

“Sure. What's up?” Veronica leaned on the hostess station.

“Well, I know you have a history with Troy and I wanted to ask if you would mind if I went out with him.” Andie nibbled on her lip.

Veronica smiled. “I didn't realize you two knew each other.”

“Well, we talked at the Leery holiday party and I think we clicked, you know?” Andie perked up a bit. “He told me about you and the steroids and Shauna.” 

“Well, he's already told you more than he told me.” Veronica smirked. “Look, I don't have any remaining feelings for him. So, if that's what you are worried about, don't be.”

“Well, also, there's the whole drug and car thief thing.” Andie nibbled on her lip. “Do you think he's really seen the error of his ways or am I asking for trouble? When Pacey and I dated, he was the bad boy and he's not really a bad boy.”

“No, Pacey is just the boy from the poorer side of paradise.” Veronica chuckled. “As for Troy, I don't know if he's done with his wicked ways. I can tell you that it looks like he's trying. I think you would be good for him.”

“Do you think he would be good for me?” Andie asked softly. She seemed so unsure.

“Just avoid breaking any laws. And have fun.” Veronica smiled. 

“Thank you, Veronica. I really appreciate you giving me advice.” Andie straightened her shoulders.

“Good. I could use some of my own.” Veronica sighed. “Drue asked me out.”

“Drue Valentine?” Andie leaned in. 

“That Drue.” Veronica sighed. “Logan moved on romantically and I know I need to just date again.”

“And what's wrong with Drue?” 

“Other than he's a drama starter? He's also a bad boy with no current strives for redemption.” Veronica straightened. “I feel like if I say yes, then it's just to be rebellious to Logan dating.”

“Do you think you'd have fun with Drue?” Andie asked carefully.

“You know, I kind of do.” Veronica grinned a bit. 

“Do it. Just, don't do it just to rub in Logan's face. Do it because you deserve a night out and someone to cover the check.” Andie giggled.

“I deserve it, huh?” Veronica remembered Drue's reasoning and how Andie was mimicking it. In Neptune, she would instantly suspect a conspiracy, but not here. She knew Andie wasn't in cahoots with Drue. 

“Absolutely.” Andie bounced. “I would offer a double date, but that might be a bit too weird.”

Veronica laughed. “Yea. Want a reservation for Friday night for you and Mr. Vandegraff?”

“Seven pm, please.” Andie smiled with a little nod. “You and Drue aren't going to be here, are you?”

“Not that I don't love the food here, but no. I think we'll find somewhere else. Have a good date with Troy.”

“And you with Drue.” Andie turned and skipped out of the restaurant.

 

The next morning at school, Veronica didn't have to look for Drue. He showed up with a rose at her locker. 

“You know, I could stall this out and see what else you offer.” She took the rose and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Does that mean you have come to a decision about Friday night?” Drue leaned against the lockers and looked down at her.

“We can't go where I work.” Veronica grabbed a book for her first class. “Or the club.”

Drue smiled. “Fair enough. Pick you up at eight?”

“Eight.” Veronica grinned as Drue walked away. 

“Hey, Veronica?”

Veronica turned around and smiled up to Joey. “Hey, Joey. How are you?”

“I'm alright.” Joey flashed a grin. “I was hoping I could ask you some questions.”

Veronica closed her locker and shrugged. “Do I need to have my attorney present?”

Joey chuckled and tucked some hair behind her own ear. “No, nothing like that.” 

“Then, shoot.” Veronica started walking towards class.

“Well, it's not really school appropriate.” Joey was blushing.

“Want to come over after school?” When Joey's face paled a bit, Veronica continued. “Dawson will be at Mr. Brooks' house.”

“Oh, then, yea. Maybe invite Jen too?” Joey stopped at her class.

“Sure.” Veronica turned and walked to class.

 

“So, what's this about?” Veronica set a water in front of Joey and a soda in front of Jen.

Joey squirmed a bit. “Sex.”

“I thought it might be.” Jen grinned. “Have you and Pacey done it?”

“No.” Joey lowered her chin. “I'm thinking we're ready for it, but I don't know how to move to doing it.”

“Guys react pretty well with being naked.” Jen smirked.

“Have you tried telling him you are ready?” Veronica grinned at Jen as she asked Joey.

Joey played with her hair. “No. I get too embarrassed in just asking him. I feel like I should be able to talk to him but I get nervous and it gets clogged away in thoughts of STDs and babies and positions and how awful I'll be.” 

“I think everyone is awful their first time. So, don't worry about that.” Veronica sighed. She was really trying not to think about her lack of memory of her first time. She was also trying not think about how this conversation mirrored her own fears of sex with Logan. 

“Luckily, you get to practice it and get better.” Jen sipped her soda.

Joey blushed and Veronica giggled.

“It's true. You get to try positions and toys and-”

“Maybe hold off on advanced class.” Veronica smirked at the fellow blonde. She turned to Joey. “Are you on birth control?” Joey shook her head. “Well, I think we should go to a clinic and you can ask a nurse or doctor anything you want and we can get on birth control and stock you up with condoms.”

“You'll go with me?” Joey asked shyly.

Veronica gave a little nod. “Of course. Tomorrow?”

Joey nodded. “Thanks.”

The chime of her phone startled her and she looked down. Logan had sent a text message.

L: Hey. We haven't talked in a while and I think I know why.

Veronica bit her bottom lip.

“Uh oh. What's wrong?” Jen asked.

Veronica shook her head and gave Jen a weak smile. “Nothing. It's just Logan. I'll text him back later.”

“Well, I have to go to work.” Joey stood and grabbed her bottle of water. “Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure, we'll leave from school, if you want.” Veronica smiled.

“I'm going to go too. I have a test to study for.” Jen stood. “I'll walk with you, Joey.” The two girls walked out together.

Veronica looked down at her phone. She sighed. She was not looking forward to the proceeding conversation.

V: Did you get my message?

She stood and walked into the living room before the chime happened again.

L: Can I call? I feel like this might be a conversation for our ears.

Veronica didn't know if she wanted to talk to him. She felt that knot in her throat and her eyes were already wetter than normal. She cleared her throat and tapped the call button on her phone.

He answered after half a ring. “Roni.”

“Logan.” She almost sounded professional to his pleading tone. He wasn't really pleading, but he sounded grateful she called. “How was your holiday season?”

“I missed you.”

“The book was too generous.” She felt jealousy tugging at her, but struggled to fight it off. 

“You really liked it?”

Veronica exhaled. “I love it. Really. Thank you.”

“I don't want to talk about her, but I have a feeling we need to.” Logan sighed. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“You broke up with me for a reason. I'm not foolish enough to think you'd be alone this whole time.” Veronica was working very hard to keep her voice level. “I'm happy it's not Madison.”

“Me too.” Logan was smirking. She heard it in his voice. “Carrie told me about last year.”

“Yea? How I called her a whore and liar?” Veronica was tired of the conversation already.

“How you came around and believed her. How you kept Susan's secret.”

“If you are trying to convince me on my own good deeds, there's really no need. I'm well aware of my contributions to society.” Veronica stood up and shook out a hand. She was antsy and wrecked with nerves and irritation. 

“I know that you don't want to know, but if I hid her from you, it would be worse, Roni.” Logan sighed.

“You did hide her from me. I only knew because I called you when you were in the shower and she wasn't in there with you.” Veronica felt her grasp of civility fading. 

“I'm not doing anything wrong, Veronica.” Logan growled softly. 

“Maybe that's why it hurts.” Veronica sighed. “Look, I'm not in the mood to talk about her. I probably won't be ever. Right now, I have to go get ready for work.”

“Veronica...” Logan sighed. “Don't get off the phone angry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.” 

Veronica thought of something that would hurt him, but held it back. She didn't want to continue the cycle of hurting each other. Her date with Drue isn't an attack on Logan. It wasn't supposed to have anything to do with Logan, except maybe moving on from him. “Fine. I forgive you.”

“You sure?” Logan asked with a teasing tone.

“Either I'm jealous and we never talk again or I move past it and we work on being friends.” Veronica huffed. “I really do have to go get ready for work.”

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Logan asked softly.

“I have plans tomorrow.” Veronica sighed.

Logan scoffed. “Sure you do.”

“I'm taking Joey to get on birth control.” Veronica growled a bit. “Don't doubt me, Logan.”

“Sorry! So, after?” Logan calmed considerably.

Veronica thought about it. “Give me some time to get over this. A few days, maybe a week. Let me get used to you actually being with someone else.”

“My phone is always on, Roni. Call me when you are ready.” He sounded sad. 

“Bye, Logan.” She wanted out of the conversation. 

“Later, Roni.” Logan sighed.

She hung up before he thought of something else to hit her with. She sat with the phone in her hands and focused on breathing. She would deal with Logan moving on. She had to. 

 

“Thanks again for this, Veronica. I'm sure Bessie would have come, but we are booked and this isn't a conversation I want to have with strangers from New Hampshire listening in.” Joey grinned.

“No problem.” Veronica opened the door to the clinic. 

The two girls walked up to the counter and got added to the list. They were told to sit and wait.

“So, you and Pacey are doing well, I assume?” Veronica asked softly. The waiting room was full of people, but quiet.

“Yea, I think so. We work through problems. We seem to be on the same page.” Joey shrugged a bit. “How are you and Logan?”

“Not great. Not together. He's moving on.” Veronica sighed. “It's fine. It was bound to happen.” 

“Are you going to move on?” Joey asked softly.

“I have a date with Drue on Friday.” Veronica smirked. “Guess I'm moving on.”

“Oh.” Joey took a deep breath.

“I know. But, it's like this: Drue is my trial date. He's my in-between date that never means anything and won't go anywhere.” Veronica grinned. 

“Yea?” Joey asked with a smile. “Cause he's kind of a sleezeball.”

“He seems to care about me. He was worried when Pacey and I were caught in the storm and when I was drugged.” Veronica shrugged. “I think there's more to him. I'm not expecting to marry him.”

“So I won't be a bridesmaid?”

“Not with that attitude!” Veronica giggled. 

“Veronica Mars?” A nurse asked from an open door.

Veronica stood and looked down at Joey. “Have them get me if you need me.” 

“Thanks, Veronica.” Joey nodded.

Veronica walked towards the door. She was lead down the hall and into a small room with a table with stirrups, a desk and a chair. She was directed to the chair. 

Once seated, the nurse began to ask a series of questions. “Are you sexually active?”

“Not really. I was raped two years ago.”

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.” The nurse looked up with sad eyes. 

“I was drugged at a party. I have no memory of the event.” Veronica looked to her hands.

“Oh, so he got away with it?”

“It's complicated.” Veronica sighed. 

“I'm supposed to tell you to report it.” 

“He was drugged too. Look, I'm not here for that.” 

“Ok. You haven't had any type of sex since? What about before?”

“No. I was a virgin before and no one since.”

“That includes anal and oral?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. I want to run a typical STD test and then we can talk about types of birth control. Do you have a boyfriend now?”

Veronica almost scoffed. “No. I'm here really as support for my friend.”

The nurse smiled. “That's sweet of you.”

“Thanks.” 

“So, are you interested in birth control?”

“Sure. I mean, it's better to be prepared.” Veronica let out a slow sigh.

“Ok. I'm going to take a swab to check for some lower level risks and we'll do a urine test for the big ones. Have you been tested before?”

“No. Do we have to do these?” Veronica knew Duncan was a virgin before he touched her and had no doubt she would test negative.

“Yes. Especially with rape victims. Open your mouth.” The nurse waited and quickly swabbed the inside of Veronica's cheek. She covered the cotton and smiled. “If you'll go urinate in this, I'd appreciate it.” She handed Veronica a small cup wrapped in plastic. 

“Sure. I live to serve.” Veronica stepped out in the hall and found the bathroom. She noticed a little shelf for her sample to go when she was done. She was glad she didn't have to walk around with it. She set the sample on the shelf. She washed her hands and went back to the small exam room.

“Miss Mars?” A woman in a white coat stepped in and closed the door behind her. “I'm Dr. Phillips. Your nurse filled me in a bit on you. I would like to do an physical exam, just to make sure everything is ok. Can you tell me if you have noticed any pain or discomforts?”

“I'm really ok, Doctor. And I've had an exam since.” A small lie that the doctor won't find out until it's too late, if ever.

“Oh? Ok. Good.” She nodded and made a note. “It says you were born in California. When did you move here?”

“The beginning of the school year. I moved in with my aunt and uncle.” Veronica felt like she was telling these people her life story. She felt exposed and uncomfortable.

“Oh, are you escaping your rapist?” The doctor perked up.

“No.” Veronica didn't think she needed to go into detail about life. “Birth control?”

After what seemed like days, the doctor let her escape with a prescription for the Pill and a number to call to check on her tests in a couple days. Joey was sitting in the waiting room with big eyes. Veronica felt the same. “Ready to get out of here?”

“You have no idea.” Joey jumped up and walked out.

“I bet I do.” Veronica chuckled.

 

Thursday afternoon went as most afternoons go in Capeside, quiet and without drama. But, Friday was when things got intense. It started with a phone call from home.

“Hey dad.” Veronica set her pencil down and leaned back in the chair at the kitchen table. 

“Daughter. How are things with you?” Keith sounded pleasant. 

“Fine. What's going on?” Veronica suspected something was up.

“Not much. Well, I lied. I have a couple things to tell you.” Keith sighed softly.

“Good news or bad?” 

“Good, I think. I'm not sure if he told you, but Wallace is back in town.” Keith stated in a calm tone.

“Yea? Is he ok?” Veronica straightened in her chair. 

“He's fine. He decided to finish out the year at Neptune. He didn't want to graduate so far from his mom, I guess.” Keith paused. “I can respect that.”

“I would love to come home, Dad. You know that.” Veronica slouched. “What's the other thing you need to tell me?”

Keith took a deep breath. “Alicia and I are seeing each other romantically.”

The air in Veronica's chest locked in place and she could have sworn she just went blind. “Wallace's mom?”

“Yes. Alicia Fennel.” Keith was still calm. 

“Wow.” Veronica tried to picture the two together, but that quickly turned bad and she shook her head. “I'm pretty shocked, Pops.” 

“So is Wallace. We haven't been dating long, but it looks good.” Keith sounded as if he was smiling.

“As long as you are happy, Dad.” Veronica relaxed a bit. “And thank you for telling me.” It was nice that one of the men in her life was open with her.

“Well, I wanted to tell you before Wallace did, which is probably why you didn't know he was back. I kind of stopped him from telling you. So, give him a call and you two can talk about gross your parents are.”

She smiled. “I'm not sure I want to know the details on this. But, I'm glad you are enjoying torturing him.”

A buzz alerted Veronica to another call and she pulled the phone away from her ear to see who was calling. The number was local to Capeside, but she didn't recognize it. 

“Dad, I have another call. I'll talk to you later.” Her father said his goodbye and she switched over to the other call. “Hello?”

“Miss Veronica Mars?” A woman asked.

“Yes.” Veronica waited.

“This is Capeside Women's Clinic. We got back your test results. Is now a good time to talk about them?”

Veronica swallowed hard. They wouldn't have called if things were negative. Luckily, she was already sitting. “Uh, yea. What's wrong?”

“You tested positive for a STD. Veronica, you have Chlamydia.” The woman paused a bit. “Now, this isn't a big deal health wise. You'll have to take some medication for a while, a week or so, and we recommend you not have sex for the first few days of treatment.”

“That shouldn't be a problem.” Veronica softly replied. “Are you sure? I'm certain the person who I had sex with was a virgin like I was. And I haven't slept with anyone else.”

“I'm sure.” The woman sounded a little annoyed. It probably wasn't the first time someone tried to will herself to be healthy. “Now, we can call in the prescription for you or you can get a second opinion if you'd like.”

“No, I'm sorry. Go ahead and call it in. Thank you.” Veronica sighed. 

“It's a good thing you got tested, even though you showed no signs of having anything. You could be passing this on to partners and not know it.” 

“That's certainly how it was passed to me. Is there anything else?” 

“No, Veronica. Everything else came back negative. Come back to see us if you have any more questions or issues.”

“Thanks.” Veronica hung up and set the phone on the table. She was sure that Duncan was a virgin. She knew he had been when they broke up. But, then again, maybe he had sex before they did. Maybe she wasn't his first. She exhaled and called him. A quick look to the clock and she knew he was still in class. She left a message without details. She would talk to him when he called her back. She tried not to sound upset. 

When Drue showed up a few hours later, Gail knocked on her bedroom door. 

“It's open.” Veronica proclaimed loud enough to go through the door. 

“Veronica, your date is here.” Gail smiled as she walked in. “Oh, you look lovely.”

Veronica smiled and slipped Lilly's necklace around her neck. “Thanks.” She was in a spaghetti strapped dress and a sweater over it with heeled boots on her feet. She stood and looked at her aunt with a sigh.

“You ok, sweetie?” Gail reached up and fixed a stray curl. 

“Just a lot on my mind. It seems like a lot of people are dating these days.” Veronica tried to hide behind a smile. 

“Your father told you?” Gail asked softly. 

“He did.” The smile turned real. “As strange as it is with him dating my best friend's mom, I know she's nice and will treat him well.” 

“Good.” Gail smiled. “Who else is dating?”

Veronica sighed. “Logan, since before Christmas.”

“Is that why you seemed quiet after the party while your dad was here?” Gail's shoulders dropped. “You weren't together, were you?”

“No. He dumped me before I left. He did it so he didn't cheat when he dated other girls.” Veronica looked at her aunt. “I miss him. I miss my life back in Neptune.” 

Gail wrapped her arms around Veronica and hugged her tight. “I know, sweetie. I wish you had it back. It's not fair, you being forced to leave while that jerk gets to smile in front of the paparazzi.” Her hand rubbed Veronica's back gently. “But, you have to keep living.” She pulled back and smiled down to her niece. “Do you like this boy downstairs?”

Veronica shrugged. “Not a lot.” She looked down. “Everyone else seems so clean and I'm still scrubbing the dirt of Neptune off me. Drue seems like my equal.”

“Well, I don't think you are dirty at all. Maybe if you and Drue don't work out, you should try a clean boy and see if they work better.” Gail grinned. “But, since you are already dressed, I say give this guy a chance. He did clean up pretty well.” 

Veronica nodded and let Gail lead her down the stairs. She smiled at Drue who gave her once over look and nodded in approval. “Valentine.”

“Mars. You look radiant.” Drue smiled. “Are you ready?”

Veronica nodded.

Gail leaned over. “Call the house if you decide to ditch him. I'll send your uncle to pick you up.” 

Veronica smirked and gave her aunt a nod. “Let's go.”

“Have fun!” Gail yelled after them as they walked out.

Time seemed to fly and before Veronica could back out of going, they were at the restaurant. It was a little Italian place tucked away in a corner of Capeside she had never been to before. It was lit with candles and there was soft music playing. It was romantic, if romance was possible. 

Drue held out her chair for her and helped scoot her in before he sat across from her. A waiter came by and took their drink orders, a couple of colas. “So, how was your week?”

Veronica bit back the laughter. “Busy. Yours?”

“Not busy enough. I was anxious for this date.” He smiled. “I'm glad it's here.”

Veronica smiled and looked over her menu. She was sure of her choice of lasagna, but used the menu to avoid recognizing the awkward silence between the two.

“So, how was your holiday break? Go anywhere fun?” Drue was patiently trying.

“No. I stayed in. My dad surprised me and stayed over Christmas.” Veronica reluctantly set the menu down. “You?”

Drue sighed with a bit of an eyeroll. “My dad wanted me home for the holidays, but he had to rush off a day and half later. I spent the rest of the holiday with the maid and a bottle of old whiskey. It tasted expensive. He'll be upset when he realizes its missing, if that happens.” He gave a little shrug. 

Veronica watched the waiter return and put the drinks down. She gave her order and watched as Drue gave his. The waiter left and she continued the conversation. “So you get along better with your mom?”

“We have a better tolerance of each other.” Drue sipped his soda. “You get along well with your dad, then? What about your mom?”

“My dad and I are pretty close. My mom and I aren't.” Veronica nodded as Drue continued to talk about how he would upset both of his parents with wild actions. She had lost interest by the time her food came, but it looked so good and smelled even better, she was stuck in the date. She ate, but her mind wandered to her STD and how she got it. When Drue mentioned something about ecstasy, she blinked. “What?” 

Drue chuckled. “I wondered how you were fairing after your trip.” 

“Oh. Fine. Andie was ok too.” She gave him a grin. 

“I can't believe Jen gave you the pills.” He shook his head and ate a bite of his pasta.

“Jen didn't give them to us. Andie stole them from Jen. I just don't know who gave them to Jen.” Veronica admitted.

“Oh. I did.” Drue answered calmly. 

Veronica looked at Drue. “You did?”

“Yea. Jen and I had a lot of fun when she lived in New York. She used to enjoy X and other party drugs. I gave her a couple pills to remind her of a time before clean-cut Capeside.” He chuckled. “I'm sorry you ended up with one, but I hope you had some fun that night.”

Veronica looked down at her delicious lasagna and sighed. She was going to miss it. She stood up and put her napkin down on the table. “This was a bad idea. Have a good night, Drue.”

Drue jumped to his feet, knocking his chair over behind him. “Veronica, wait, I'm sorry about that, but it wasn't like I drugged you or took advantage of you being drugged. I actually looked out for you.”

Veronica nodded as his words bounced around in her head. Thoughts of someone else taking advantage of her that night at Shelly's house flashed into her mind. Not a person or a memory, but the idea that someone other than Duncan had touched her. She felt sick. “I have to go.” She grabbed her purse and rushed to the bathroom where she expelled the only good thing about the date. She cleaned herself up and pulled out her cell phone. Her uncle would be there as soon as he could. By the time she walked out of the bathroom, Drue was gone. 

Mitch was quiet on the way back to the house. He had asked if she was ok when she got into the car. He asked if 'that boy' hurt her. She told him that she was just stressed and it wasn't a good match. When they walked in, Dawson practically pounced on them.

“Good, you are back. I've been sitting on this since I got home.” He held a VHS tape up of a movie with Lynn Lester on the cover. “Arthur loaned me this. I thought you would want to see it.” He smiled and watched his dad walk away.

“Dawson.” Veronica sighed. She looked up at him and smiled. “He's letting you call him Arthur now?”

Dawson nodded. “We talked about movies and directing. I'm thinking of filming an interview with him as a documentary.” 

“That sounds neat.” Veronica had to sigh. “Let me get changed into something comfortable and I'll join you. Want to get the popcorn?”

“Didn't you just go on a date?” Dawson asked. “With Drue?” He scrunched his nose up a bit.

“I agree, and I didn't get to finish my meal before I decided it wasn't right.”

“Want a sandwich instead?” He gave a sweet grin.

“With popcorn on the side.” She returned it.

Once changed, she met Dawson in his bedroom and sat on his bed. He handed her a plate with a turkey sandwich and a handful of popcorn on it. He grinned. “Oh, Gretchen and I have a date tomorrow.”

Veronica tossed a piece of popcorn in her mouth. “That's great. I hope it goes well.”

Dawson pressed play. Less than five minutes into it, he spoke. “She was so pretty.”

Veronica leaned forward and sighed in awe. “She was so much more than she ended up. I see what Arthur meant by Aaron just taking away bits of her until she was barely her anymore.” She sighed. “She was amazing.”

“I wonder if Logan has seen this.” Dawson asked softly.

“I'm not sure Logan could see this. It might break him to see how badly his dad hurt his mom.” Veronica watched the screen. Maybe someday, she would tell him she watched it though. She thought of Lynn and smiled at the memory of her. “She was always really nice to me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang! It's back. I have been struggling to write this chapter, mostly due to writer's block, health reasons or distractions. I'm not going to make any promises on when the next chapter shows up, but I have every intention of writing it, and the rest of this story. I know how it ends and I want to share it with all of you. 
> 
> I love this chapter for so many reasons. I loved the episode I used from Dawson's Creek. I loved what happened just in that episode, but adding Veronica just raised everything to another level. I hope you guys find the effort worth the wait. Remember to leave Kudos and/or comments to tell me how I did. Please, enjoy!

February came and with it, the passing of St. Valentine's day. Veronica managed to get through it without too many thoughts of Drue and his pills. Her health issues were resolved, at least physically, and things seemed to be going well in the small town of Capeside. The senior class trip was planned and Veronica was spending the evening before it packing. 

When Dawson rushed into his room, Veronica stopped folding and went to check on him. He had left the door open and was digging through his desk. 

“Everything ok?” Veronica waited in the doorway. She knew something serious was wrong.

Dawson shrugged a bit. “Not really. Arthur fell. He's at the hospital. They can't wake him up.” He looked shocked, but his eyes were sad.

She gasped softly and took a step forward. “What can I do?”

Dawson stopped rummaging and looked up at her. His eyes were wet and his lips were curved down in a frown. “Nothing you can do.” 

Veronica nodded. “I could sit with you at the hospital.” She knew how much Arthur meant to the young film buff. 

Dawson looked past her and must have seen the luggage on her bed. He gave a weak smile. “Go on the trip. Have fun. Arthur would want you to.”

“And he wouldn't want you to?” Veronica raised a brow. She didn't want to guilt Dawson into going on a silly class trip, not when his mentor was in such bad shape. But, the question slipped out. 

Dawson plopped in his chair and leaned back with his head facing the ceiling. “I signed a healthcare proxy. So, as he slips into a coma, it's up to me to decide when to pull the plug.” His hand tapped the side of the chair as he let out soft breath.

Veronica blinked at Dawson. That was a lot of pressure to put on a seventeen year old. “Oh. I guess being a snow bunny isn't going to make that decision any easier.”

Dawson cracked a smile. “No.” He sat up and took a deep breath before looking towards her. “But, I'll have my parents and Grams here to help.”

“It's so sad that she's losing another loved one.” Veronica sighed softly. According to Jen, Grams lost her husband a couple years ago. When Arthur and Grams began dating, it shocked most people, but they were comfortable with one another. Veronica supposed that was all they needed. 

“Yeah. But, you should go. Have a good time. Just promise to not think about me or Arthur before you come back.” Dawson gave a nod.

“I can't make that promise.” Veronica gave him a sad smile. “But, if you are sure you'll be ok, I'll go.”

“My parents will be here. Gretchen is here.” Dawson nodded. “Go, Roni. You deserve to have fun.” He was putting on a brave face for her. She didn't doubt that he suspected she saw right through him. She let him have his way.

Veronica nodded slowly. “Alright. Call my cell if anything changes, ok?”

Dawson's smile grew. “You just keep everyone out of trouble.”

 

Veronica stepped out of Gail's SUV and sighed. She pulled her bag out of the back seat and gave Gail a reassuring nod. She would go on the ski trip and have fun. She would focus on relaxing and laughing and enjoying time with her new friends. The thought of a senior trip made her think of Neptune. She wondered where they were going this year and who was stuck at home because they couldn't afford to go. That course of thoughts lead to thinking of Logan, a normal thread for certain. But, since Christmas, she couldn't think of Logan without thinking of Carrie. He seemed happy with her. He wasn't in love, at least he told her so. He was just happy to have someone there. He was happy. She shouldn't be mad at him for that. 

She was grateful for the distraction from her own thoughts when she noticed Joey and Pacey walking towards the bus. Meeting them at the luggage area, Veronica smirked at Joey throwing massive bags into the luggage cubby of the bus. She had not pegged her as a big packer. Veronica was about to make a comment on it, but she saw their pouts. “Whoa, why the sad faces?”

Joey gave a weak smile. Pacey didn't do much better.

“Please tell me you two aren't fighting.” Veronica sighed with a raised brow as she tossed her clothing bag into the cubby.

“No.” Pacey leaned in and kissed Joey's head. “Just anxious to get to the resort.”

“So, she can finally make an honest man out of you, Witter?” Drue slipped between them and wrapped an arm around each of them. “I, for one, think it's about time.” He grinned like a snake before his eyes settled on Veronica. He pushed between the couple and stepped up to the petite blonde. Things were a little awkward between them since their date, but Drue seemed to move on just fine. “And Miss Mars. Are you sure you can handle skiing and other winter activities? This is your first experience with real Mother Nature made white powder, right?”

Veronica smirked a bit at his wordplay. She knew she was being baited, but she really wasn't in the mood for a battle of wits. “I'm sure I'll be fine.” 

Drue's smile faded and he seemed to deflate a bit. He, like herself and Logan, often felt the excitement of a battle of witty comebacks. “Where is your cousin?”

Joey and Pacey were watching them closely. They seemed ready to hang from any word Veronica spoke on the topic of Dawson. 

“He had something else to handle this weekend. He wishes us all a fun trip, though.” Veronica couldn't help but noticed Joey and Pacey both seemed to relax a bit. 

Drue rolled his eyes and slipped onto the bus. 

Veronica reached out and stopped Joey, which stopped Pacey as well. Veronica smiled softly. “Hey, so, Mr. Brooks is having some health issues. Maybe if you have time this weekend, you might call and check on Dawson.”

“Is it that bad?” Joey asked with her hand clenching Pacey's.

Veronica didn't want to go into the whole story of the fall and healthcare proxy next to the bus, so she just nodded. “Yea. It's bad.”

“Ok. Sure. I'll call him.” Joey missed the brief pout that showed up on Pacey's face, but Veronica caught it. It had been a slow process, but Joey and Dawson were reconnecting again. They were no where close to the level of friendship they had before they dated, but Dawson was forgiving her and Joey was grasping at any friendship with him she could get. Veronica knew Joey would call Dawson sometime, but she wished Pacey would talk to him too. 

Pacey tugged Joey's hand and they made their way onto the bus. 

Veronica moved to follow them, but noticed Jack and Jen walking up. 

“I just never got myself into a situation where I needed to know how to ski.” Jen huffed as she tossed her back into the luggage bin.

“But, it's not that hard. I can teach you.” Jack set his bag in and smiled to Veronica. “Do you know how to ski?”

“Nope.” Veronica grinned. Her first experience with snow was in Capeside. She was still marveling at the beauty of it all. The thought of trying to master sliding down large hills on flat sticks seemed past her skill level.

“Ah! I have a partner to sit and drink cocoa with while we watch people fall.” Jen tucked her arm around Veronica's arm.

“Well, of course you do.” Veronica grinned up at Jack. “Where is your sister?”

“With your ex.” Jack scrunched his face a little. “She claimed that she would rather spend time getting to know Troy this weekend than skiing.”

“It's the dimples.” Veronica nodded with a small smile. 

“He does have amazing dimples.” Jen nodded with a knowing grin to Veronica. 

“Yes, the boy is hot.” Jack growled a bit. “But, this is our senior trip and she's missing it.”

“Well, it's not like this is going to be that amazing. From what I hear, it's all about hooking up and breaking into the mini bar.” Jen shrugged. 

“Well, then the three of us should have a blast.” Veronica gave her best fake grin.

“Get on the bus.” Jack pointed. “Let's get this party started.”

Veronica climbed onto the bus. She noticed Pacey and Joey snuggling with each other. At the first empty pair of seats, she slipped in and noticed Jen and Jack slip in behind her. She pushed ear buds in and turned on her music. She had plans to enjoy some peace before the chaos started at the ski lodge.

That was until Drue slipped in next to her. He flashed a smile. Veronica turned her head and looked out of the window. 

A few seconds later, he tapped on her arm. When she looked to see what he wanted, he gestured to the front of the bus. Veronica looked up and noticed the teacher in charge was looking around. She yanked her ear buds out. 

“Miss Mars? Last call.” Mr. Kazdan glanced around.

“I'm here.” She called out and waved. “Sorry.” Once acknowledged as present, she sank down a bit in the seat.

Drue let out a small puff of air. “Hey, before you go back into your musical device, can I say something?”

Veronica gave a little nod, hearing the teacher still call out names. When Joey's name was called, she saw Joey's hand rise up.

“Look, I know the last month has been weird and our date didn't go well. But, I don't have many friends around here. I get that you and I won't be making out anytime soon, but I do like you. Do you think we could be friends?” He lifted an eyebrow. “I mean, without you, I have practically no one but Madison.”

“If I say yes, will you stop pestering me and let me listen to my music?” Veronica volleyed back.

“Yes.” Drue grinned dripped with his tainted charm.

“Ok. Fine. But, stop bringing up Madison.” She put one ear bud in. “Let me know when we get to the lodge.” She put the other bud in.

Drue nodded and moved to another seat.

The ride was uneventful beyond the talk with Drue. Veronica read the sign for the Spruce Pine Lodge as they pulled up a long winding road. The mountains were beautiful and covered with snow. It was straight out of a postcard. Log cabins scattered the flat land next between the mountains. Snow covered everything from trees to the cabins to the walkways. The sun was hiding behind a thin layer of clouds, which she was grateful for. It gave her a chance to appreciate the view without the sharp reflection of the sun. Veronica took a moment to take in the scenery in before the air brakes released and the bus came to a stop. 

“Alright, everyone. Step off the bus, grab your luggage and meet me out front for your room keys.” Mr. Kazdan yelled out over the rumble of teen voices. 

Jen and Jack scooted out of their row. Drue held up the back and let Veronica go in front of him. Once off the bus, Veronica looked around at the cabins. There were signs for an ice-skating rink and hot tubs. There were signs for ski trails going in all directions. 

Veronica turned and noticed Pacey take Joey's bags and haul them over his head, letting the straps rest on his shoulder and across his chest. Joey gave a sweet blush and took his hand. 

Veronica grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Walking towards the group, she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. 

“Excuse me, Mars.” Drue walked around her, releasing her shoulders. 

“Everyone!” Mr. Kazdan yelled at the group of teens. “Purdon here is going to be handing out the room keys. And before you get all excited, I want you to know that sleeping arrangements tonight are going to be same sex.” He rolled his eyes at the crowd's boos. “Also all the keys to the mini bar have been duly confiscated.” He turned to look towards the clerk. “Which way to the bar?” He and the clerk walked away.

Drue reached over to the aide. “You look like you could use a little help there, Purdon.” He tossed a key towards Pacey. “Joey and Pacey, one for you. It's got a king, comes with a roll-away in case things don't work out.” He turned his attention to Jen and Jack. “Jack. Jen. Obviously no sexual complications there. Any room should do.” He tossed the key to Jack. He plucked out out of the basket. “This one's mine.” He handed the basket back to Purdon. “That's for you. Good luck.”

Purdon sighed and started handing the rest of the keys out.

“It's amazing that you think being obnoxious is charming.” Veronica shook her head.

Drue wiggled the key. “It's yours if you want it.”

“My own private room? How exciting!” Veronica smirked, but didn't grab for the key. 

“Comes with your own late Valentine.” Drue wiggled his eyebrows. “And I figured you would room with the hag and her-”

“Don't you say it.” Veronica glared. 

“Ignore him.” Jack wrapped an arm around Veronica's shoulders for a quick squeeze.

“Yes. We're just going to have fun this weekend and not worry about the little, annoying things.” Jen added as she glanced to Drue. “Veronica, you can certainly-”

“Supafly?” 

Veronica blinked and slowly turned towards the voice. “Papa Bear?”

Jack and Jen blatantly looked also.

Wallace ran over and wrapped his arms around Veronica, who let out a tiny squeak before she hugged him back.

“I'm going to take a wild guess and say you know this person, V?” Jen chuckled a bit.

Veronica pulled back and gave Wallace a side hug as she looked to Jen. “This is Wallace. He's a friend of mine.” She was sure she couldn't smile any wider. 

Wallace grinned and gave the duo a wave before he looked back to Veronica. “I'm not the only one from Neptune here.” 

Before Veronica could respond, Duncan walked over. “Drue? Madison said we might see you here.” He turned and gasped. “Veronica?” He gave her a quick look up and down before he stared at his face with wide, blue eyes.

“Duncan.” Veronica greeted him with a smile. It wasn't horrible to see him. They were keeping in touch with an occasional email. “How's it going?”

“Wow. You look great.” Duncan gave her a weak hug. “Fancy meeting you here!”

Veronica glanced towards Drue. “Yea, seems rather odd.” She knew he was to blame for the collision of her worlds.

Drue chuckled. “Ok, ok. I admit it. I told Madison of this place and thought it would be fantastic to get the old gang back together.”

Duncan laughed softly. “Drue, I don't think we were ever a gang.”

“Well, maybe not me, but you and Mars here. Is Echolls around here?” Drue glanced around obviously.

“He's here.” Wallace offered. The look on his face told Veronica that he was still seeing Carrie. Veronica shoulder bumped Wallace a bit to tell him it was ok.

“Wow. Maybe we should get together around a fire and roast some marshmallows.” Drue sneered.

“Who are you hanging with, V?” Wallace ignored Drue and Veronica wanted to give him more hugs. 

“Jack McPhee and Jen Lindley, meet Wallace Fennel and Duncan Kane.” Veronica gestured to the person as she named them. 

Wallace reached out to shake their hands. “If V is cool with you, I'm going to be too. Unless you are an obligatory psychotic asshole.” He smirked towards Veronica. 

“No, the day is still young.” Jack laughed and shook his hand.

“Reformed, I think.” Jen grinned. “Nice to meet you guys.” 

Drue leaned down next to Veronica. “Watch out. My cousin is here somewhere, too.” He hip checked her before walking away. His whistle echoed over the soft rumble of teen chatter.

Wallace lifted a brow. “Cousin?”

“Madison.” Veronica smirked. “You couldn't tell?” She chuckled. 

“Oh, I think the options were too wide. I'm one of the few non-09ers here.” Wallace shrugged.

“Don't say that like we're all bad.” Duncan nudged Wallace with his elbow. 

“Where's Mac?” Veronica tilted her head a bit.

“Home. Her boyfriend is an underclassman and she didn't want to leave him behind. Although, I'm shocked his brother didn't sneak him in.” 

Veronica hadn't heard about Mac dating anyone. “Who..?”

“Beaver.” Wallace smirked. “Dick's little brother.” He seemed so cocky to know something she didn't.

“Dick and Beaver? Oh, the poor kid.” Jen laughed.

“Real name Cassidy.” Veronica offered. “I'm sure Dick picked his little brother's nickname when he hit puberty.” She looked to Wallace. “Really? Cassidy and Mac?”

“She seems happy.” Wallace shrugged. “What about you?”

Veronica smirked. “You know me, Wallace. I get by.”

“She needs help, Wallace.” Jack added. 

Veronica wasn't going to let the weekend turn into a dating game for her three friends. “How's Meg?”

“Too pregnant to ski.” Duncan smiled. “But, otherwise good.” 

“Congratulations.” Veronica returned the grin. “Please tell me what Celeste said when you told her.”

Duncan scoffed. “She's getting used to the idea of being a grandmother. Dad is really supportive, though. He's still pushing Stanford, though.”

“Yea? Well, good. Tell Meg I said hello.” Veronica's smile softened. “I really do wish you guys the best.”

“Thanks, Veronica.” Duncan sighed. “I think I'm going to go see what my other classmates are up to.”

“Warn some that I'm here?” Veronica smirked. “Killjoy.” 

“Maybe one in particular?” Duncan grinned. “He would probably do the same for me.” 

“Tell him that I look forward to running into him.” Veronica wasn't sure it was the truth, but she did want it to be true. She knew it would be hard to see him, especially if he wasn't single. She still very much had feelings that she couldn't turn off. But, as far as she knew, he was still with Carrie.

Duncan nodded and gave Jack and Jen a wave before walking away. 

Veronica watched him leave and scanned the crowd for no one in particular, so she told herself.

“We should go find our room.” Jen grinned. “Catch up later.” She spun on the ball of her foot with her arms out from her sides. But she slipped on the icy sidewalk and landed hard on her backside. She let out a grunt and laid her head back. “Or you could have caught me then.”

Veronica and Jack both stepped up and offered a hand. Once Jen took the hands, Veronica and Jack carefully tugged Jen up to her feet. 

“That's going to leave a mark.” Jen tested a foot and yelped. “Yup. I hurt myself.”

Wallace shook his head. “Maybe a twisted ankle, or bruised? Ice it and soak it in a tub. Keep weight off it.” He pouted a bit. “I wouldn't recommend skiing.”

“Can't anyway.” Jen gave a smug grin to Jack. “Luckily, I brought a book.”

“Let's get you to the room.” Jack picked up Jen's luggage and offered a hand. “See you later, Veronica.”

“That room should be uber fun now.” Veronica sighed.

“I have two beds and I'm by myself.” Wallace offered. “Since we might end up sharing a room when my mom marries your dad, it might be a good idea to see if the other snores.” He winked.

Veronica nodded. “Ok, but are they really close to marriage?” She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear if they were. She was just getting over her mom being a thief and bad for her and her dad. She liked Alicia enough, honestly pretty well considering how they started off. But, her dad was happy and she really did want him to be happy.

“Nah. I mean, Keith is cool, and misses you a whole lot. But, no. They see each other a few times a week. He hasn't moved in or anything.”

Veronica nodded and walked with Wallace towards a cabin. “Good. Is he bringing by donuts in the early morning because he slept over?”

“Oh yea.” Wallace chuckled and unlocked the door. “I claimed this bed, but that one is still untouched.”

Veronica walked into the cabin and sighed. “Thanks for this.” Jack and Jen were cool and she appreciated their friendship, but she had missed Wallace. “So, what's new with you?” She set her bag on the bed.

“Not much. Playing basketball.” Wallace flopped on his bed. “You? Solving mysteries out here, Nancy Drew?”

“Not really. I'm working at my aunt and uncle's restaurant, hanging with new friends.” She smirked. “Spending time with Troy.”

“Vandegraff?” Wallace sat up. “Like, you forgave him?”

“Not really. He's going to a private school near Capeside. He's dating Jack's sister.” Veronica sat on her bed. “He's trying to be better. He was there for me when I was drugged.” She shrugged a bit. “I don't know, seems like the right thing to do.”

“Capeside has turned you soft, girl.” Wallace laughed.

“Yea. I know.” Veronica leaned back on the pillows. “So, who are you seeing these days?”

“No one.” Wallace looked down.

“At all?” Veronica perked a bit. She heard the attempt to cover up something in his tone. He looked tense and guilty.

“I'm not seeing anyone.” Wallace chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“What's her name?” Veronica grinned. 

Wallace looked over at her and sighed. “Jackie Cook. She's the daughter of Terrance Cook.”

“The Sharks' player? That guy is my dad's favorite player of all time!” Veronica sat up. “Is she pretty?”

“Very. And she's got personality. And she's smart.” Wallace had a dreamy smile on his face.

“Is she here?” Veronica gestured outside.

“Yes.” Wallace blushed. “Please, promise me you won't embarrass me.”

“I won't try to embarrass you, Wallace. I just want to make sure she treats you right.” Veronica smirked. 

“I hate you.” Wallace fell back on his pillows.

“So, Logan and Carrie are here, together?” Veronica asked softly.

“Yes.” He peeked up at her. “You ok?”

“Yea.” Veronica shook her head and waved at him. It wasn't a big deal. “I knew they were dating since Christmas. Logan and I still talk. It'll be nice to see him.”

“See him with Carrie attached to him?” Wallace raised a brow.

“Yea. I know how he gets when he dates someone. I remember him with Lilly.” Veronica swallowed and nodded. She knew Logan was hands on. 

“Well, I'm willing to bet things will be different since you dated him.” Wallace offered softly. “I'm here if you need me.” He grinned. “Feels nice to say that.”

“Aww. No snickerdoodles since I left?” Veronica teased.

“See, I knew you were going to ruin it.” Wallace smirked. “Come on. Let's go explore.”

Veronica lifted her head a bit. “I'm really ok just hanging out in this cabin with my best friend.” She offered a smile. 

“Yea, as said best friend, I'm not ok with that on a couple levels. You are here to socialize and I need to see what Jackie is up to.” He stood up. “Come on.” 

Veronica sighed and rolled off the bed. “Ok, but only because I don't want you to blame me later when she hooks up with someone else.”

“Can you please stop hating on her? You don't even know her.” Wallace pouted a bit.

Veronica nodded a bit. “You are right. You like her and there has to be a good reason for that. Let's go get you some smooches.” She smirked a bit.

Wallace didn't reply. Instead, he opened the door and walked out into the cool air. Veronica followed and shivered. She was about to speak when a snowball exploded on Wallace's chest.

“Girl, I am going to get you for that.” He chuckled and took a step towards a pretty girl with tight brown curls and a wicked grin. He stopped and looked back at Veronica. “I'll catch you later?”

“I'll be around.” Veronica nodded. “Go get her, Wallace.” 

Wallace flashed a big smile and turned before he dashed after the snowball assaulter, kicking up snow behind him.

Veronica took a step off the porch when a tall boy backed into her. She stumbled backwards, but managed to keep on her feet.

“Roni. Come here to stalk?” Dick Casablancas looked down at her with his trademarked snobby surfer glare.

“I heard you were going to be here and I couldn't resist the gravitational pull, Dick.” Veronica's voice was monotone.

Dick chuckled and lifted his hand. In it was a large snowball. He smirked and prepared to throw it when a hand reached up and stopped him, causing the ball to drop at their feet.

“Why don't you find another target, Dick?” Logan glared at his friend.

“Sure, dude.” Dick backed away and was soon laughing with Luke over hitting some girl in the behind with a carefully aimed snowball.

Logan turned back and looked down at Veronica. “Hey.” He offered a small smile. 

Veronica would have been much happier to see him if Carrie wasn't hanging off his arm. She smiled up at him and continued the look with a nod to Carrie. “Hey guys.” 

Logan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. “It's good to see you.”

Veronica hugged him back, but it felt awkward. They were both tense and Veronica felt Carrie's eyes on them, probably judging them. Veronica didn't want to disrespect her so she stepped back. “You too. Having fun?”

“You know how much I love the snow.” Logan rolled his eyes. “This was certainly a surprise.” He seemed to be searching her eyes for some answer he hadn't asked the question to yet. They were intense.

“Drue and Madison conspired, apparently.” Veronica shrugged, but still didn't feel comfortable.

“Do you live around here?” Carrie asked as she slipped her arms around Logan's arm again.

“We came in a bus, so not too far.” Veronica tried not to react to their coupling. She looked away, mostly because she had to, and noticed Drue walking over to them. She sighed. 

“Mars! There you are.” Drue grinned and looked to Logan and Carrie. “Echolls! Fancy seeing you here. And with a lovely young lady as well. Is this the new Lilly?”

Veronica gasped softly and looked up to Drue.

“I don't think anyone could be a new Lilly.” Carrie responded calmly. “She was certainly one of a kind.”

Veronica noticed Logan calmed. At that moment, she respected Carrie a bit more than she had. 

“I suppose you are right.” Drue slipped an arm around Veronica, but his face was still pointed at Logan. “Did you tell your ex about our date?”

Veronica looked up to see Logan's dark eyes glaring down at her. She expected as much. “It wasn't anything to write home about, Drue.” She was trying to keep calm, and hoped by doing so, Logan kept calm too.

“Well, you didn't give me much of a chance to impress you, Mars.” Drue chuckled before he let out a soft sigh. “Oh crap. Madison is coming over.”

Veronica cringed as the snow crunched under Madison's feet. She mumbled her response. “Of course she is.”

“Veronica Mars. Figures you would be here. Do you work here? I'm not very happy with the amount of towels I have in my cabin.” Madison looked down at Veronica. She still seemed to be the entitled queen of Neptune High, a title she yanked from Lilly's still warm body. 

“I don't work here. I'm here on a class trip, just like you.” Veronica nudged Drue, who took the hint and removed his arm from around her shoulders. She still felt Logan's eyes burning down at hers, even if she didn't look at him. 

“Gross. I didn't realize you and Drue were together.” Madison stepped towards Veronica. “You know, he's not as rich as you'd think. You're better off with someone else.” She smirked and leaned back. “Its a shame all your boys are taken. Duncan and Meg, Logan's obviously with Carrie. No one is left for poor little Veronica.”

Veronica smirked. “I hear Dick is single.” 

Logan thankfully chuckled at the joke and tilted his head at Madison. “You're done with Dick, right?”

“As if he would date that skank.” Madison rolled her eyes.

Veronica exhaled. She just didn't have the fire inside to argue with 09ers anymore. “Well, this has been fun.” She looked to Carrie. “Have a good trip. I hear the hot tubs are fantastic.” She turned and walked away from the group without another look to Logan. It was getting too much.

She was grateful when no one followed her. She walked past a field where she saw Wallace gently tackling the pretty girl from before. His smile made Veronica smile. She continued on and made it to some picnic tables before spotting Luke Haldeman. She followed his line of sight to Jen and Jack, causing Veronica to roll her eyes. She walked over to him. “I don't believe they are here for steroids.”

Luke jumped and smiled up to her. “Veronica. Hi. No, probably not.” 

Veronica sat down across from him. “I hope you don't mind. I just need a bit of a break.” 

“I understand that. Do you need to talk-” He smirked after she raised her eyebrow. “Or we could sit and enjoy the cool air.”

“Veronica, aren't you going to introduce me?” Jen sat down next to Luke. 

“Or us.” Jack slipped down next to Veronica. He offered a hand. “Jack McPhee. That is Jen Lindley.” Jack put his arm around Veronica. “I'm assuming you are from Veronica's old school so you know her.”

“If he wasn't, you might be crushing my moves, Jack.” Veronica chuckled as Jack lowered his arm. “Luke Haldeman meet my new friends.” 

“Nice to meet you both.” Luke grinned at them. “Veronica working hard to keep you two out of trouble too?”

“Eh, it's more laid back where I live, Luke. Less investigations.” She smirked. “However, more Troy.”

“Oh, is he here?” Luke glanced around. His face seemed to lift a bit. 

“He's hanging back with my sister.” Jack mumbled.

“Are you seeing anyone, Luke?” Jen asked coyly.

Luke swallowed roughly and shook his head. “Uh, not right now, no.”

“Cool.” Jen licked her lips a bit. 

Veronica watched Luke shift a bit. 

“Hey Luke! We're gonna play some football. Come on!” Duncan yelled over. 

Luke nodded and stood. “Veronica, always a pleasure. Uh, nice meeting you guys.” He ran off to meet up with Duncan.

“He's cute, V.” Jen watched Luke. 

“He's also gay, Jen.” Jack chuckled. 

Jen snapped her head to look at Jack. “What?” 

“Pretty sure. Maybe he's just into brunettes.” Jack shrugged. “He wasn't into you.”

Veronica watched Luke join Duncan and shrugged. “I'm ready to eat.”

“Shocker.” Jen smirked, presumably already over Luke.

“I read that the town isn't that far. We could walk.” Jack offered.

“That's going to be great for my ankle.” Jen rolled her eyes.

“We could bring you something back.” Veronica looked back at her. 

“No. I can go. I just might expect a piggy back ride on the way back.” Jen stood.

“Sounds fair to me.” Veronica added.

“Dawson is right. You two shouldn't spend so much time together. You'll take over the world.” Jack joked.

“I'm just going to get my scarf and gloves. I'll meet you in a bit.” Veronica stood and quickly walked towards Wallace's room. She opened the door and saw a shirtless Wallace. “Oh my.” 

Wallace blushed. “You should learn to knock.” He brought his shoulders in a bit, but didn't outright cover himself.

Veronica walked in and closed the door. “If I did, I wouldn't see that.” She flashed a wink. “I'm teasing.” She looked down at his bed and smirked. “You are picking out an outfit? Do you have a date?”

“Yes. With Jackie.” He paused. “You have dinner plans, right? You weren't expecting me?”

“No. I'm fine. You and Jackie have a wonderful time.” Veronica picked up her scarf and gloves. “I'll be back later. I think I have a scrunchie in my bag if you need to hang it on the door.” 

Wallace pulled a shirt over his head. “I don't think it will come to that, supafly.”

Veronica turned towards the door. “Have fun!” She stopped and looked back at him. “Wear the green. It looks better on you.” She gave a soft smile. 

Wallace picked up the green shirt and grinned back. “Thanks.”

Veronica met up with Jack and Jen and walked slowly into town. The mountains were covered in snow, but the walk was pretty easy. Veronica was cold, but thought the view was pretty. The town itself reminded her a lot of Capeside. It was small and charming. 

Walking up to the pizza parlor, she heard the roar of the other teens.

“I dread walking in there.” Joey, along with Pacey, looked inside. 

“We got to eat, Jo. It'll be fine.” Pacey smiled and gave the brunette a kiss on the head. 

Veronica looked inside and sighed. Neptune Pirates littered the parlor with Capeside Wildcats. Worse than just that, Drue spotted her and waved the five teens inside.

“Veronica Mars and her band of misfits.” Drue announced.

Jen leaned towards Veronica. “Oh, we should have sent Jack to get takeout.” 

Drue gestured towards the other side of his table. “Please, sit. Visit.” 

Looking along the table, Veronica recognized everyone. Duncan was on the end to the left, with Drue standing next to him. A girl named Gia was next to him, daughter to the owner of the baseball team in Neptune. Veronica didn't know her, but recognized her from games and media surrounding her father. She seemed ditsy, but sweet, especially compared to who she was seated with. Madison was to the right of Gia, glaring and obviously against Veronica sitting at the same table as her. Carrie was next, and very close to Logan who looked as uncomfortable as Veronica felt. Dick sat on the other side of the table, across from Logan.

Veronica looked around the parlor, but it was packed with other teens. It was almost as if those seats were saved for them. Veronica sat across from Gia, who offered a smile. Veronica smiled back. “Hi.”

Pacey sat across from Duncan with Joey on his right across from Drue. Jack sat next to Veronica, after pushing her chair in. Jen sat next to Dick. Veronica knew that Jen could handle Dick. 

A waitress came out and took drink orders. Those from Capeside ordered waters and sodas. Nearly everyone from Neptune ordered beers, save Duncan and Gia. Veronica didn't rat them out. Instead, she kept her head down and tried very hard to not hear Carrie and Logan at the end of the table. Instead, she focused on the other end, which mostly meant Duncan and Drue. 

“So, have you two managed to get some alone time?” Drue asked Pacey and Joey.

“That's really not your business, Drue.” Joey huffed.

“Well, technically, no, but it would make the ride home tomorrow much better if you two finally got laid.” Drue laughed along with Madison, Carrie and Dick. 

Veronica looked down at Logan who rolled his eyes.

“Maybe you should stop calling us over to your tables or checking in with us, if we upset you so much.” Joey straightened her back.

“Look, I'm sure you two crazy kids will do it when you are ready to do it. But, we all know that it's your call. I'm sure if Pacey had complete say, you would have done it by now.” Drue sipped his beer.

“What do you mean my call? It's a mutual act.” Joey was taking Drue's bait. 

“Joey, you don't-” Veronica lifted a hand as if to put a physical barrier between Joey and Drue.

“No, I'm curious. Why is it my call and not “our” call?” Joey was watching Drue.

“Girls have it way easier than guys do, right?” Drue looked around the table. “There's no perfomance anxiety and once they decide to do it, all they have to do is ask.” He had a cocky grin on his face as he looked to Joey.

“They should be the ones walking around with condoms in their wallets.” Dick laughed.

Veronica sighed. She didn't like where the conversation was headed. 

“Thank you.” Drue pointed to Dick with a chuckle. 

“Not every guy walks around with a condom in his wallet.” Joey pouted. 

Veronica prepared herself. 

“Well, there's only one way to find out.” Drue reached back and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. “Guys, let's go.” He opened it up and pulled a condom out. He wiggled it a bit in front of Joey. 

Veronica looked around the table.

Duncan was smirking. “I don't carry condoms. My girlfriend is already pregnant.” 

Drue slapped his hand on his shoulder. “My condolences, my friend.” 

Jack had a condom up and gave Veronica a bit of a shrug. Dick was waving his for all who can see. Logan reluctantly showed one. He lowered his eyes when Veronica met them. 

“Come on, Pacey.” Drue smirked. “Show the precious princess how even her Prince Charming is prepared.”

“I didn't bring my wallet. Sorry, I can't help you, Drue.” Pacey shrugged. He was picking at the cheese on a half eaten piece of pizza.

Veronica knew he was lying, but refused to call him out. He was trying not to prove his girlfriend wrong.

“Well, I think I'm going to excuse myself from this excitement and walk back to the cabins.” Jen tossed her napkin down on her plate. 

Veronica was grateful to have an escape buddy. “I'll come with you.” She stood and squeezed between the chairs to get out. 

“I think we'll walk with you.” Pacey stood and Veronica noticed a glare he shot Drue. 

“Nice meeting you all.” Jack smiled as he stood and pushed the chairs back in.

“Bye, Veronica.” Duncan called out.

She turned and smiled at Duncan. “Later, Duncan. Enjoy dessert.” She walked out and exhaled slowly as soon as she got outside. She heard Joey call Pacey out on his wallet and managed to see him hand it over and the wrapper of a condom was exposed. Joey was too innocent, but she had Pacey there to protect her as much as possible. It reminded Veronica of Duncan trying to protect her, which was impossible with Lilly and Logan so close. 

Veronica walked by them, but didn't say anything. They had to figure it out on their own.

The walk back to the cabins was quiet. Joey and Pacey followed behind Jack carrying Jen on his back and Veronica walking next to him. The couple veer off towards their cabin. 

“You joining us, V?” Jen asked as they walked to their cabin. 

Veronica looked over at them and smiled. “I think I need some time alone. I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you tomorrow.” 

Jen waved and Jack opened the door and carried Jen inside. 

Veronica walked towards the ice skating rink and watched a couple teens skating. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but she saw Joey walking alone. She rushed over towards her. “Hey, Joey?”

Joey stopped and watched Veronica catch up. “Hey.”

“Rough dinner, right?” Veronica winced at herself. She knew better than to make light of someone's virginity. “Sorry. I just wanted to say that I have this great piece of advice that Dawson gave me once. Want to hear it?” Veronica watched Joey's face cringe a bit at Dawson's name.

“Veronica, that's nice of you to offer-” Joey gave a strained smile and shook her head the tiniest bit.

“No. I get it. But, I think it will help. I know how much you love Pacey. And I know how much he loves you. We all see it. But, it's not up to us when you and Pacey share whatever you want to share.” Veronica offered a smile. “Dawson told me once 'If we weren't so afraid to let go, we wouldn't feel so free when we finally did.'” She shrugged. “It helped me. And look, there's no right or wrong here. Only choices. And waiting is a choice.”

Joey sighed and offered a small smile. “Yea. Maybe.” She hugged Veronica. “Thank you.”

Veronica hugged her back. 

“I have to call Dawson. I'll.. I'll see you later.” Joey sounded happier, at least. She seemed to carry so much on those tall, broad shoulders of hers.

Veronica nodded. “Sure.” She watched Joey turn around and run back to her cabin.

“You sure you want to be out here so late?” Duncan teased. 

Veronica twirled a bit and sighed. “I admit it. I like looking at the snow.”

“Meg's never seen snow. She was disappointed she couldn't make it.” Duncan stood next to Veronica. 

Veronica nodded. “I miss her.” 

“She misses you too, I think.” Duncan added. “It's weird without you around. I think Logan misses you the most though.”

Veronica couldn't stop the small smile on her face. “Did you boys finally become friends again?”

Duncan chuckled. “Yea. I mean, his dad....” He trailed off and Veronica didn't need to hear the rest.

“I know.” She hoped that let them continue without going into details of what happened to the girl they loved so much.

“Well, he's at the Grand and I'm at the Grand. Just easier to share a room.” Duncan shrugged. 

“Oh. I didn't realize.” Veronica watched him.

“Well, my parents are dealing with legal issues. Apparently altering a crime scene, even when you are covering for your innocent son is still illegal.” Duncan smirked. “It's better for me to just focus on school and let them handle their risk of prison.”

“Is it wrong I want you to tape their perp walks?” Veronica giggled.

“Only slightly. I'll get Logan to do it for you.” Duncan laughed.

She calmed. “Is he ok?”

“As much as he seems to get these days. Carrie helps distract him from everything.” Duncan watched her. “Do you have a distraction? You and Drue seem close.”

“Yea, that isn't happening.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “I'm here for a few more months, maybe. No point in dating. I have friends. I'm happy. I don't need more.”

“When Logan asks, I'll tell him you miss him too.” Duncan grinned. 

“I'm going to bed.” Veronica nudged him a bit. “Later, Duncan. Take care of Meg and Logan for me.”

“I'll see you at the trial of the century.” Duncan waved with a half smile and walked away. 

Veronica yawned and walked towards the cabin she was sharing with Wallace. A hot shower and a warm bed was all she wanted. She opened the door to a barely lit room. Inside, on one of the twin beds, she noticed Wallace's afro and the bare back of a woman, presumably Jackie. Veronica closed the door quietly and sighed. 

She walked past a couple cabins and noticed Jen and Jack's cabin had lights on. She walked up to it, but noticed the two were kissing next to the fire. A little confusing considering she was lead to believe Jack was gay.

Unfortunately, that made her sleeping arrangements nil. She could go to Drue's room, but even if he was alone, she would probably not be able to convince him that she was there just for his bed. 

She walked to the office and sighed. She easily picked the lock and entered. An old couch sat behind a dusty table in a lobby area. It would be better than the icy outdoors. She locked the door and curled up on the couch. It was comfortable enough to fall asleep on.

 

Veronica woke to the blinding sun coming in through the blinds. It was reflecting off the snow. She sat up and stretched. The old couch hadn't been too bad, but a bed would have been better. Her stomach rumbled and she wondered if breakfast was available somewhere. She zipped her coat on and made sure she had her scarf and gloves before she slipped out of office. She locked the door behind her and closed the door.

She exhaled with a bit of a smile as she realized she managed a clean getaway. She walked around the corner and ran smack into a tall, sturdy chest. 

“Whoa.” Logan's distinct voice wavered as he kept his two steaming coffees from spilling. He was always more cat than human. 

Veronica looked up at him and backed away. “Oh. Hi.” She looked back over her shoulder and nibbled her lip a bit.

Logan looked down at her. “Why, Miss Mars, those clothes look very familiar.” He tilted his head a bit as an old teasing tone took over his once soothing voice. “You wouldn't be doing a walk of shame, would you? Sneaking out before the masses wake up to catch you?”

“You are bringing two coffees back to your room to save you the extra trip for the second cup?” Veronica asked a tad bitterly. She certainly didn't like him accusing her of sleeping around. It was bad enough that she was sure Logan was sleeping with Carrie, and the second cup was for her. But, he should know Veronica better than that. 

“Well, I'm more than willing to share my coffee with your lover. Let's go knock on the door, shall we?” Logan walked around the corner and stopped short. He scrunched his eyebrows together as he looked at the door. “This is the office. Don't tell me you and the lodge manager hit it off.”

Veronica sighed. “My roommates were occupied last night. I didn't have anywhere else to sleep.” She looked down.

“Drue didn't have room in his bed?” Logan sneered.

“Didn't look.” She looked back up at him. “And you really shouldn't be complaining about me dating anyone. You are taking your girlfriend coffee.” It burned her throat to say.

Logan took a deep breath. “You went out with Drue.” He didn't sound like he did last year. He sounded like he did at the end of the summer. He sounded hurt.

“It was a mistake.” Veronica calmed a bit. 

“I warned you.” He paused. “Did he hurt you?”

“No. Nothing like that. He's all talk.” Veronica watched Logan. “I won't go out with him again, and not because it makes you uncomfortable. I don't think that would be fair for either of us.”

“Look at you, talking about your feelings.” Logan smirked. “You're getting soft, Roni.”

“This place I live...” Veronica smiled up at him. “It's softer than Neptune ever was.”

“Your friends seem nice. Jen was a master at dodging Dick's advances at dinner.” Logan chuckled. 

“I'm glad you got to meet them. And they got to meet you. I just wish I had more of a warning.” Veronica shivered a bit. “Going to share where you got the coffee?”

Logan handed one to her. “Take mine. I'd hate to think of you under caffeinated.”

She took it and blushed a bit. “Thanks.” She sipped it. “So, how are you?”

“Fantastic. Can't you tell?” Logan leaned against the wall. 

“I'm still your friend, remember?” Veronica watched him with soft eyes.

“I'm hanging in there. Dad is still locked up and it looks like he will stay that way until the trial.” He shrugged. “I'm rooming with Duncan, of all people.” A small curve to his lips appeared. 

Veronica smiled. “I heard. I'm glad.” She was very happy that the two friends were in fact friends again.

“Think Duncan is better than Dick?” Logan smirked. 

“Duncan will make sure you eat your veggies and study.” Veronica hid her grin with her coffee. 

“He is a bit of a sourpuss when it comes to partying.” Logan sipped the other coffee. “I know you don't want to hear it, but Carrie is supportive too.”

“I'm glad to hear it. I want you to be happy, Logan.” She lowered her coffee. “Does she make you happy?”

Logan wiggled his brows.

“You know I don't mean that.”

“She's a poor replacement, but a replacement nevertheless.” He sighed. “You know, I saw your bus pull up.”

“Yea? Wanted to let Wallace get in the first hug?” Veronica tilted her head.

“I thought I was losing my mind. I didn't expect to see you here, or anywhere really. Not until the trial.” Logan moved some of her hair away from her eye and tucked it behind her ear. “You have no idea how hard it is to live without you.”

Veronica's eyes widened as she watched him. She understood exactly what he meant. “I might have a decent idea.”

“You looked happy. You looked like you used to look before Lilly died. I actually thought you were a ghost or my imagination playing tricks on me.” 

“I'm really here. I'm very much alive.” She smiled. “And, for the most part, I am happy.”

“I miss you.” Logan's voice cracked.

Veronica nodded. “I miss you too.” 

He reached down and took her hand in his. 

She held it for a moment, but a nearby door opened and she released him quickly. Looking around Logan, she noticed Jackie starting her journey back to her cabin. “I should go. I need a shower and a change of clothes and my room is finally available.”

“Ronica, if-” Logan stuttered.

“I know. It's ok. Carrie isn't the worst person.” She smiled. 

“Hey, do you think we could try that hug again?” Logan raised a brow. “That last attempt was.... well, it wasn't very good, was it?”

Her face lifted with wide eyes before she opened her arms. Logan slipped his free arm around her waist and wrapped the coffee connected one around her back. He slipped his face into her neck and inhaled. “Take care of yourself, ok?”

Veronica felt emotions in her throat. She didn't attempt to talk, but gave a nod.

“And no more dates with Devil Drue, ok?” Logan's tone was lighthearted, but Veronica heard the plea underneath.

She nodded again. “Ok.” She swallowed the emotion down. “I'll see you in a few months, right?”

Logan nodded and pulled back. He looked to her lips and sighed. “I'll be there.” He looked to her eyes. “This is harder than the last time.” 

Veronica nodded and stepped back. “I know. But, we're both ok. We didn't know that was certain the last time.” 

“I'll call you when we get back.” Logan ducked his hand into his sleeve. 

“Have a safe flight.” Veronica took another step back. 

“Safe travels, Roni.” Logan smiled softly. 

She turned and walked to the Wallace's cabin. She slipped inside without looking back. She wanted to remember the smile.

 

As Veronica climbed up into the bus, she noticed her fellow classmates looked worn out. Pacey and Joey sat next to each other, but weren't snuggling like she expected. The looks on their faces didn't show anger or sadness, but shell shock. She suspected the two finally had sex and now, after being basically bullied into it by Drue and the gang, they are looking at the reality of what happens after. Veronica hoped they would be able to talk through the shock. She had faith in them.

Jack and Jen also looked shocked, but Veronica suspected they were both embarrassed at their actions. They were clearly hung over, which didn't surprise Veronica. Alcohol would explain what she saw through the window. And as curious as she was to how far they went, the looks on their faces told her that they wanted to move past it as quickly as possible. 

Drue was curled up against a girl sleeping already. The girl whose name was Anna, if Veronica remembered correctly, was reading a magazine. Veronica wondered if snuggling was the best part for Drue.

Veronica slipped into an empty row of seats and looked out the window. Duncan stood next to Wallace and the two smiled up at Veronica. She returned the smile and offered them a little wave. Past them, almost hidden in the glow of the rising sun was Logan. He wasn't smiling, but Veronica was thankful that he was alone. She waved at him with a soft smile. He threw her a salute before the bus released the air brakes and started down the mountain.


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica walked around the halls of Capeside High and noticed they lacked their usual fullness. Many of the teens in her classes were missing. Some teachers were gone as well. But the underclassmen all seemed to be fine. She slipped into a desk next to a studying Pacey. “Did the rapture only effect class of 2006?”

“Senior ditch day.” Pacey didn't look up. “Jo and Jen went to New York. Dawson is on a trip with Gretchen. I'm pretending it's to a convent.” 

“That would explain why I had to borrow Gail's car to get to school today.” Veronica leaned back and looked at the teacher watching a small TV on his desk. “Why aren't we going anywhere?”

“You?” Pacey finally looked up. “I have no idea. You should go somewhere. Enjoy the day. I have to work on my grades and that includes some non-senior classes.”

Veronica nodded. “Right. When were Joey and Jen leaving?”

“They got on a train last night.” He smirked and looked back to his book. “Maybe go read at the marina? Or go see a movie?” 

“Or maybe I'll help you study.” She smiled. 

“Oh, this is just the saddest thing ever.” Drue sighed from the doorway.

Veronica looked up to see him shaking his head at the two in a room alone. “Drue, did you know what today is?”

“Yes.” Drue walked in and ignored the teacher's raised brow. The teacher didn't say anything before he turned back to the television. 

“And you came to school?” Veronica smirked. “How cute.”

“My mother drove me. I couldn't very well ditch with her watching.”

“The teachers encourage it, Drue.” Pacey mumbled. 

The teacher cleared his throat.

“Even the ones who stick around to help me out.” Pacey smiled.

“We should do something.” Drue sat on a desk in front of Pacey. “The three of us, who I'm sure are the only seniors left behind.”

“Seeing how I don't want to be left behind for a whole year, I'm willing to sacrifice this day.” Pacey sighed and shifted a bit. “You two go, have fun, enjoy the day.”

Drue looked at Veronica with a raised brow. “Mars, surely you will be willing to take a day off?” 

She shrugged. “I'm not leaving Pacey alone. You convince him, I'll tag along.”

Drue leaned in closer to Pacey. “Come on, Witter. Help me out here.”

“I'm pretty sure if Veronica wanted to spend the day with you, she wouldn't choose the saddest excuse to stay away from you.” Pacey grinned up at him. 

“Ok. I'll stay too.” Drue twisted to slip onto the seat and look ahead. “What's the subject?”

“Literature.” Pacey looked back to his book.

“Mr. Witter?” The teacher sighed.

Pacey looked up. “Yes?”

“Please leave so I can go home.”

Veronica chortled. 

Drue smirked. 

Pacey sighed and closed his book. “Can I get a bit of extra credit for giving you the rest of the day off?”

“Sure. Why not.” The teacher turned off his television and stood. He gestured towards the door. “After you, lady and gentlemen.” 

Veronica stood and watched as Pacey stood and walked towards the door. She followed him and noticed Drue skipped behind her.

“So, drop your books off in your locker and let's go. You have a car, right, Pacey?” Drue grinned.

Veronica's locker was nearby and while she hated the idea came from Drue, she certainly didn't need to carry her books around with her all day. 

Pacey kept his books. “I do.”

“You drive. Mars can ride shotgun.” Drue gave her a grin. “I know a great place we can go.”

Pacey looked to Veronica. “You really don't have to sacrifice yourself for me.”

Veronica shrugged. “I have a feeling you'll appreciate me tagging along. Let's just try to have fun.” 

“You two are really stressed out for teenagers. Let's go and have fun, like we're supposed to be having all the time.” Drue pushed the door open with his back and took a deep breath. “Oh, freedom smells good, guys.” 

Pacey smiled to Veronica. “Ladies first.”

Veronica chuckled and walked out into sun.

 

“The Big Ace Saloon?” Veronica opened the door and walked into the bar. It had a few patrons already sipping on alcohol. 

“This is the shadiest bar in the county. Also, they don't really care about ID.” Drue walked in. “Hey Mack, did you miss me?”

“You, Gilbert? Always.” The bartender smiled at Drue.

Drue led them to the pool tables. He handed Pacey a plastic card. 

Pacey looked at the ID. “Eh, Gilbert, this is for a balding Asian man in his 40s. He's not exactly what you call my doppelganger.” 

Veronica leaned to the side and smirked. “I don't know, maybe if you were in a dark room.”

“Very dark.” Pacey grinned.

“Mars, I wasn't expecting you on this so...” Drue started.

“I have my own.” She grinned and sat at the table.

“Hey, Gilbert. Who are your friends? They got ID?” The waitress smiled down at them. 

Pacey handed the card over with a weak grin. Veronica pulled out her much better quality of fake ID.

“Dave Kebo of Rhode Island and Veronica Mars of California.” She handed the cards back. “What can I get you folks to drink?”

“Can we get three rounds of your finest tequila?” Drue handed her a hundred dollar bill. “And I'd like to start running a tab. Thank you.” 

The waitress walked away and Veronica snatched Pacey's fake ID. “Whoa. This is bad.”

Drue grabbed hers. “Yea, well.” He paused. “Yours is really good. Who did you get to make it?”

“I did it.” She smirked and took it back. She handed Pacey his back. “So, why are we here, Drue?”

“Besides being within spitting distance of the local community college?” Drue leaned back.

“And that's bad?” Veronica asked. Pacey shifted in his seat.

“No. While this seems like a likely alternative for our boy here. Despite the stigma of failure and loss, we're surrounded by good people. You know, smart people, people of substance.”

The waitress returned and placed a tray of shots in front of them. 

“Let's toast. To the future!” Drue held a shot high.

“Any future is better than no future.” Veronica lifted a shot and tapped it against Pacey's. 

They down the shot in synchronization. 

Veronica looked around the bar. For mid-afternoon, it had a few patrons. It was pretty well lit and only a little smokey. 

“You have got to admit, Mars. This place reminds you of home, doesn't it?” Drue prepared another shot for himself.

“It's unsettling that you think this is shady.” Veronica waved the waitress over. “I'll take a bottled water.” 

The waitress nodded. “You fellas want some beers?”

Pacey nodded. “A couple beers sound great.”

The waitress nodded and walked away.

Drue watched Veronica. “Giving up the sauce already? I remember you kept up with Lilly when it came to shots. That was impressive.” 

“Easy when she talked more than she drank. She would get everyone to do shots with her, then get people to do shots without her. It made it look like she was drinking more than she was.” Veronica smiled in memory. “She was a master of the party.” 

“There's no one like her.” Drue leaned against forward and offered Veronica a shot. “For Lilly.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “I've drank enough in Lilly's name. You probably have catching up to do.” 

“You see, Witter, Mars here was a social butterfly, only outshined by the great late Miss Kane.” Drue sighed. “You wouldn't believe the parties I've attended with Mars.”

“With is such a strong word. More like I was invited and you crashed with your cousin.” Veronica winced.

“You went to a party with your cousin?” Pacey asked, moving back to let the waitress place a beer in front of him.

Drue smirked to Veronica. “Like in the same car, yes. I never left with her though.”

“Not a fan of Dick?” Veronica opened her water.

“Only my own.” Drue wiggled his brows. “Ok, you win. We'll move on to another topic.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. “How about we play some poker?”

“God, I hope you aren't implying strip power.” Pacey cringed.

“You would be so lucky, Dave.” Drue stood and swiped some peanuts from the bar. “Need me to teach you how to play, Mars?”

“If we were playing for cash, yes. Peanuts? Nah. I know how to play.” Veronica took the cards from Drue.

 

It was hours later when Veronica looked at her phone. “Oh, crap. It's late.” She set it down next to her large pile of peanuts and set her cards down. She just won another round.

“How are you so good at poker?” Pacey laughed before he finished another beer.

Drue held up a finger, teetering a bit in his chair. “I'm thinking it might have to do with her only drinking water, Dave.”

Veronica's phone buzzed and she smirked. “Gilbert might be onto something.” She hit the answer button and smiled. “Hello.” She was greeted with a sigh before he spoke.

“V, I'm in something I actually need your help with.” Wallace didn't sound happy. 

“Uh. Hang on a sec.” She stood and waved the guys down. “I'm just going to a quieter area. Don't eat my winnings.”

“Girl, what are you doing?” 

“Oh, you know me, Wallace. Just spending the evening playing peanut poker with the fellas at the local dive bar.” Veronica slipped into the women's restroom and appreciated the lack of company.

“I honestly have no idea if you are telling the truth or not.” Wallace chuckled.

“Truth, oddly enough. What's going on with you?” Veronica leaned against the counter.

“I, well, I messed up. And it's bad. I didn't come back to Neptune to play ball. I came back because after a party, I got in a teammate's Hummer and we hit a wino.”

“Wallace, no.” Veronica slouched. 

“We had been celebrating and I shouldn't have gotten in with Rucker. He didn't even stop, V.” Wallace voice was soft. “I only know the guy is alive because a reporter came by school to talk to me about. He's paralyzed.”

“Oh, Wallace.” Veronica was disappointed with her best friend, but the fact he felt bad about his mistake made her less mad at him. “You told him no comment, right?”

“Yes, but it gets worse.” 

Veronica didn't want to ask. “How?”

“Rucker is saying I was driving.” Wallace sighed.

“Oh, crap. That's definitely worse.” Veronica turned as a woman opened the door. Past her, she saw Pacey and Drue standing and looking the bartender in the eyes. Aggression was coming off them in waves. “And it's not getting better.” She sighed. “Call my dad. Explain everything. He'll help you out.”

“But, then my mom will know. The whole point of letting you fix this is she doesn't have to know.” 

“Would fix it if I could, Wallace. You'll have to settle for the second best Mars investigator. Call him.” Veronica walked out of the restroom just in time to see Pacey punch the bartender. “I have to go.” She hung up on Wallace and rushed towards the fight.

 

Five minutes later, Veronica was leaning against the bar's exterior wall avoiding watching Drue vomit outside a cop car. Pacey was pouting in the back seat. When another cop car pulled up, she recognized the look of disappointment coming from the officer. 

“What do you got?” The new officer asked. 

“Picked them up for drunk and disorderly. The girl is sober, but his friend is just as wasted as he is.” The first on the scene told the new officer. 

Veronica noticed the new officer had a nametag of Witter. He was too young to be Pacey's dad, but she suspected an older brother. Officer Witter waved Pacey out of the car and towards him. 

Pacey scooted out of the car, avoiding Drue's puke pile. “What are you going to do, Doug? Arrest me?”

“I should. More, I'm just curious.” Doug sighed and watched in obvious disappointment. 

Pacey gave a hallow laugh as he stood in front of Doug. “About what?”

“You're not satisfied with being a moron and a failure. You've got to add drunk to your list of credentials?”

Pacey grabs Doug's collar and Doug reached out to wave off the alert officers. Pacey's voice was raw with emotion. “What? This is it for me! This is my whole life right here! This is all I get.”

Doug pouted. “Pacey...”

Pacey pushed him back. “Get off of me.”

“Get in the car. I'll take you guys home.” Doug looked to Veronica. “Need a ride too?”

“I could take Pacey home.” She gave a little shrug. “I'll drive his car.” 

“Thanks a lot, Mars. Leave me alone to get dropped off to his parents by the cops.” Drue whined. “My mom is going to kill me.”

Veronica stepped up to Pacey and offered Doug a smile. “I'll make sure he gets home.”

“You didn't drink?”Doug lifted a brow. 

“A single shot hours ago. I'm sober.” She held out her hands and Pacey put his keys in her hand. 

“You get him home and go ahead and drive his car to the Leerys.” Doug gave a smirk to Veronica's raised eyebrow. “Little happens here that the cops don't know about.” 

“You are lucky that little happens here.” She turned Pacey towards his car. “C'mon, Pace. Let's get you home.” 

Pacey walked with her. He silently got into the passenger's side of his car and directed her to his house with hand motions. Once they were there, Veronica turned off the engine. “Thanks for saving me.”

“It's what I do. Sounds like you needed to release some tension.” Veronica sat and watched him. 

“It didn't help. I still feel like crap.” Pacey stared at his house. 

“For what it's worth, I don't think you are a moron.” Veronica offered softly. “I've known a few. You met a couple at the ski resort.”

“Dick?” Pacey smirked and looked over at her.

“Right. He's sure to graduate because his parents are rich and the school board loves bribes. You are smarter than him. You can graduate.”

“You seem to have a lot of faith in someone you just met a few months ago.” Pacey rewarded her with a small smile.

“Maybe you should give yourself more credit. You've known you longer.” Veronica gave a shrug. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed them to him. “No driving until you sober up.”

“Yes, ma'am.” He nodded. “You can take it, though.”

“Nah. I'll walk. It's a nice night.” They both got out of the car and Veronica watched as Pacey made it to his door. She turned and walked down the street. It wasn't too late or cold. 

Her phone chimed and she stopped to pull it out of her bag. She smiled and tapped the call button.

“Why, if it isn't Veronica Mars! What a lovely surprise.” Logan was in a good mood.

“I just got an alert on my phone.” Veronica smiled. 

“An alert? For what?” 

“Someone is turning eighteen in mere hours.” 

“Well, hours plus time difference.” Logan mumbled. “But, yes, I am about to be the birthday boy.”

“Having a party?” Veronica stopped to check for traffic.

“Duncan didn't want to have one in the room, but he booked the ballroom of the hotel. Apparently, his parents didn't take away his allowance.” Logan's tone was mock jealousy.

“My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail.” Veronica crossed the street.

“If you are close, I would love for you to stop by.” Logan's breath caught. “Are you close?”

“Not any closer than I was the last time we talked. Dick bringing the party pig?” Veronica didn't want to stay on their distance as a topic any longer than needed.

“He'll be honored you remembered.” Logan chuckled. “You never got a big eighteen party, did you?”

“Nope, but honestly, I wasn't expecting one in Neptune either. I got cake. Dawson and I went to the movies. It was nice, just low key.”

“I'm not sure I know the meaning to 'low key'. Is that when you are hungover and just want to chill?”

Veronica laughed. “Close enough. So, you are going to have a happy birthday, then?”

“That is the plan. I'm sure Carrie has something planned.” He paused. “Is it ok for me to mention her?”

Veronica slowed her walk. “It wouldn't be ok for me to say no.” 

“How was your day? Is that ok to ask?”

“Well, interesting.” Veronica kicked a foot out and started walking again. “I spent the afternoon in a bar with Pacey and Drue.”

“So much of that doesn't make sense.” Logan was confused. “First, why?”

“Senior Ditch Day!” Veronica smirked at her fake enthusiasm. “Pacey, Drue and I were the only seniors left behind. So, Pacey and I let Drue talk us into ditching. His choice activity was drinking at a bar that is very lax in being of age.” 

“And you drank with Drue around?” Logan sighed. “Have I mentioned how much I hate that guy?”

“I recall something.” She smiled. “I couldn't tell if he was teasing Pacey or actually befriending him today.”

“Why would anyone tease Pacey?” 

“He's having trouble in school. Might not graduate.” Veronica kept walking. She was close to home.

“Knowing Drue, probably teasing. He doesn't understand anyone struggling.”

“He's not the same guy you knew.” Veronica stopped walking. “I just defended Drue. I apologize.”

“That air over there is making you soft and loopy.” 

“I'm almost home.”

“Please tell me you didn't walk home from the bar.” Logan sighed.

“From Pacey's house. It's a few blocks. There are people out.” Veronica blushed at his concern. “I see the house.”

“Good.” He paused shortly. “Dick just showed up. I think I'm about to get pulled away for an evening of reckless teenage rebellion.” 

“Have fun. Have Duncan hold your hair later.” She had to smile.

“You inside yet?” Logan stalled.

“Mere steps away from the yard. Go party.” She walked in front of Jen's house. She waved at Grams sitting on the porch.

“Like, big steps or your little ones?”

Veronica grinned. “I can only step as far as my legs are big.” She entered the yard. “There. Home.” 

“Not home. Home is in Neptune.” Logan sighed and Veronica pictured a little pout on his face.

Veronica swallowed down the emotion his statement caused. “Happy birthday, Logan. Enjoy your party.” She knew he would hear her longing in her voice. She tried to cover it up with pleasant friendship.

“Thanks, Veronica.” Logan sighed. “Bye.” He hung up.

Veronica exhaled slowly before walking into the house. She hoped someone saved her a plate. She was starving.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments, questions and kudos. I love hearing from you guys, even if I don't agree with you. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @adorkablewriter
> 
> or email me anytime adorkableauthor@gmail.com with questions, comments, requests or inspirations.


End file.
